Star Slayers Episode 2
by Swish42
Summary: Episode Two: The Ancient Shadow. Captain Lina and her crew are hired to investigate the mysterious Dark Star weapons and retrieve them if they can. Since Lina already has Gourry's Sword of Light she thinks they are off to a good start until several Regal's get in her way. Has Lina bit off more than she can chew? Perhaps, but she will never admit it.
1. When in Doubt

Star Slayers Episode 2: The Ancient Shadow

Chapter One ~ When in Doubt

~ Xellos

"It's been a while Xellos," Zelas's voice cracks and buzzes through Xellos's mystic mecha armor. Out of concern for Zelgadis and the Dragon Slayer's mysterious improvements, the ever secretive Xellos is forced to use the only 'secure' vessel he can. Even if it happens to be the cramped confines of his mecha unit. He hasn't shown anyone his mecha yet, because it is nothing like a B.A.S.E or W.I.S. The general priest would like to keep as many secrets as he can for as long as he can while he can.

"I apologize for the delay," Xellos honestly replies. "This is the best I can manage. The device Rezo has developed is far more advanced then I originally speculated." He nearly giggles at admitting such a thing since it really isn't something he is particularly happy about.

"Excellent, can it be duplicated," Zelas asks.

"As far as I can tell," Xellos pauses as he seriously considers the possibility. The truth is he doesn't know as much about the nanites as he would like, but he knows enough to make an accurate estimation. "No. Even someone of your power couldn't duplicate this . . . I believe, Rezo had help. I do not have an adequate amount of information to be sure as of yet, but from what I can deduce it is highly unlikely."

"Then you must investigate further," Zelas states the obvious with distinct pleasure. "Report to me what you know so far."

Rapidly, Xellos relays all that has happened since he has come aboard the Dragon Slayer. His master is incredibly interested when he retells the nanites capabilities to transform the ship and the ability to siphon power from an individual, such as Xellos. The priest is sure to include the amazing power displayed by all those in Lina's crew and brush on the peculiar traits Zelgadis has with the nanites.

"Obviously Zelgadis is the missing piece to the nanites that I had previously been searching for," Xellos admits.

"Not surprising," if Xellos could see Zelas he'd imagine that she would be waving her hand casually as if brushing dust from her eye. "The 'Ancients'," she nearly laughs at referring to herself in such a way. "We were once capable of such miracles before the fall and such gifts always involved a host in the mix."

Xellos opens his eyes in surprise, but only because he knows that his master cannot see his face.

Zelas continues carefully, "Although, even I must admit that we never made such a seamless merge . . . I sense my father's work in this matter, be careful. You will protect this ship for me."

"Yes Master."

"Also, rumor has it that Albert Von Stargazer is at work again, until later."

Xellos doesn't answer as the communication cuts off, best that his master has the last word. On the outside of his person, Xellos shows no sign of concern. Not a sigh, not a shrug, his eyes are even tightly closed. But he cannot stop the feeling of annoyance at the prospect of protecting a ship of humans from something much bigger than them or even himself.

~Amelia

"Congratulation's everybody, we have successfully outrun Rezo and he has no idea where we are," Lina lifts her glass high in their new dining hall of the Dragon Slayer. "Let's eat!"

"Cheers!" everyone cries, except for perhaps Zelgadis who simply raises his cup of coffee. Amelia is relieved that they have made it this far. For the past week their crew has been running from Rezo and his ship Ruby Eye's. She wonders if her father had such danger in mind when he left her in Lina's care, but the princess wouldn't trade it for anything in the universe. For once in her life she is free from the politics and responsibility of her planet. Even with the danger, she has a chance to live a different life and she is enjoying every moment she can.

But she still cannot justify Lina's constant drive to get rich off robbers and thugs.

"Thanks for all your hard work Mister Zelgadis," Amelia says to the gloomy person beside her. She doesn't know him well and in truth he scares her a bit, but he's wearing white so he cannot be all that bad. And just like Xellos, she will give Zelgadis the benefit of the doubt. Moreover, his mysterious aura is somewhat attractive and Amelia would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that Zelgadis has her curious.

Said mysterious man is a little surprised by the appreciation Amelia is giving him, he simply nods his head and continues to sip at his beverage.

"How do you do it," Amelia asks undeterred by his subtle plea to be left alone.

Given Zelgadis's puzzled expression the man apparently doesn't know what she is asking.

"I mean how do you control the ship so easily and upgrade it?" Amelia specifies. "I know you explained it once already, but a lot was going on at the time."

Zelgadis stares into his coffee and doesn't answer.

Undeterred Amelia persists. "If it's difficult to explain that's all right," Amelia offers her large eyes searching his expectantly.

"No, it isn't that so much," Zelgadis answers falling for Amelia's innocent charm. Easily becoming comfortable with her approach of asking for information about him, Zelgadis politely tries to think of a way to explain his thoughts. "I believe the concept is rather simple. I merely upgraded the ship in the same way you control your mecha. This entire ship is my mecha companion now. I just happen to also have control over a nanite that can duplicate and replace any electronic or mechanical device attached to her. That is the Dragon Slayer."

Amelia nods happily, understanding perfectly well the simple concept. "What energy do you use to do something like this, is it Elemental Energy? Dark Elements? Light Elements?" While Amelia assumes she know the answer, the princess wants clarity and the strange man seems to have opened up. Small talk is her friend and Amelia is ecstatic that she has Zelgadis's full attention. As expected any male is more willing to talk if you ask them questions about themselves, even the quiet ones.

"I'm curious as well," Xellos says leaning into their conversation.

Immediately, Zelgadis looks displeased and Amelia nearly sighs. There goes her chance of getting to know Zelgadis better.

"Unless I'm interrupting?"

"Not at all," Amelia tries to ignore the animosity growing between the two men and tries to salvage her opportunity with Zelgadis. Perhaps this conversation can be saved if she treads carefully. She is a princess and has endured far worse political encounters. "After all you helped make this ship what it is. Isn't that right, Mister Zelgadis?"

"Somewhat," Zelgadis admits and gives a simple answer. "I use Astral Energy."

"Not an easy thing since the art of using such power has been long forgotten," Xellos praises.

"I suppose a Mystic would know," Zelgadis snaps. Trying not to grimace, Amelia's smile twitches slightly at the name Zelgadis chooses to use for Xellos. Regal is the correct term for Xello's race, while the name 'Mystic' has a more derogatory implication in their culture. It implies that they are deceitful and crafty.

Which they are, but that's beside the point.

"But of course," the man smiles and even Amelia feels slightly bothered by Xellos's undeterred response.

At this point Zelgadis turns his head slightly away from Xellos, making it clear that this conversation is over.

"I'm sorry Zelgadis, really I am, I don't know everything after all," a meager attempt by the priest to please the sulking man. Beside them, Amelia sighs and consoles herself that she is still a young princess and is not as experienced in politics as some to salvage every conversation.

"But everything you do know is a secret right?" Gourry butts in after taking a plate full of goodies from a dish directly in front of Xellos.

"Just most of it," Xellos corrects.

"Which might as well be everything," Lina grabs at the same platter Gourry is sampling. "Honestly I won't bother asking as long as he remains my useful item number . . ." The captain stops and eyes the people present carefully. "Item number four."

"F-four?" Amelia blinks. Perhaps the name Mystic isn't all that rude a term if Lina plans on referring to Xellos as a useful item with a number.

"Okay?" Xellos's closed left eye almost seems to twitch, but Amelia might be imagining it. While the name Zelgadis used doesn't seem to strike a chord with him, this might.

"Which begs the question of who useful items number one through three may be," Zelgadis raises a cold eyebrow at Lina.

"Lina?!" Sylphiel scolds in a demanding but quiet tone.

"Don't worry Sylphiel, your number five."

Before Sylphiel can point out how cruel and demeaning this identification system is Gourry interrupts her as an epiphany strikes him. At least that's what it seems to be since Gourry drops has plate and grabs his head in forgetful remorse.

"All this talk of useful tools reminded me," Gourry turns to Zelgadis. As Zelgadis leans back it is apparent to the princess that the mercenary is leaning into the engineer's personal bubble. In the back of her mind Amelia falsely assumes that Zelgadis needs to get more comfortable with the crew and makes a decision that from this point on she will help him make the transition. As she makes this decision Gourry continues, "Zel I forgot to tell you that the men's toilet is plugged again!"

Zelgadis stares at Gourry incredulously, "Didn't you use the plunger?"

"I couldn't find it," Gourry leans towards Zelgadis's ear and whispers the next part. "I'm pretty sure Lina took it." He glances at Lina suspiciously. When Zelgadis is about to become irritated, Gourry straightens and continues in a normal tone. "I was wondering if you could use your magic to unclog it!"

"I'm the ships engineer, not a plumber," Zelgadis is visibly indifferent.

"Actually that reminds me," Sylphiel comments. "The light in my room has been flickering."

"Hey yeah, the light in my room is doing that too!" Lina points at Sylphiel as if she's onto something. "And it sometimes buzzes."

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Zelgadis crosses his arms. "Just replace the light panel or energy core."

"But you're in charge of the ship Zel, it's your job to make sure everything is in working order," Lina points out sharply. "You're slacking off."

"And don't forget about adding the laundry chutes to the rooms," Amelia adds timidly.

"Captain," the Dragon Slayer says above their heads interrupting the snarky remark Zelgadis is about to sputter. "I have just observed what appears to be a pirate ship fleeing a successful raid, shall I pursue." The ship seems excited, if that is at all possible. Ever since Zelgadis emerged from the ship, the Dragon Slayer's computing system has been acting like a nicer version of Lina. Amelia wishes the helpful ship would take on the personality traits of someone other than their captain since they now seem to have two people interested in robbing and looting.

"Set coordinates immediately," Lina hoots as she races out of the room with her plate full of food.

Amelia sighs yet again as she follows after her with the rest of Lina's crew. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Don't you always have a bad feeling when Lina get's like this," Gourry points out. Given his answer they have all apparently come to know their captain fairly well after a month. The princess is not in the mood to answer the surprisingly insightful man.

~Zelgadis

"Sir, I can detect no anomalies surrounding the destroyed vessel," the Dragon Slayer reports to Zelgadis.

While Lina, Amelia, Gourry, and Xellos explore what is left of the incinerated pirate vessel Sylphiel and Zelgadis are left on board. The Lieutenant Engineer has no problems with being left in command aboard the ship. The thing is, Zelgadis is not a fan of excavating the leftovers in Lina's playground and she is keeping him plenty busy with the silly maintenance tasks. While Zelgadis is trained for battle he is a thinker first and foremost. He shouldn't be cleaning up these people's messes!

Honestly though what else can he do? It isn't as if he has a mecha suite and Zelgadis isn't about to tell Lina that he can survive out in space without one. Zelgadis will hold onto his secrets for as long as he can.

"Any survivor's?" Zelgadis asks next although he already knows the answer.

"You know as well as I sir that the only life signs consist of Lina's crew," the ship answers. "Is your connection to the main sensor's functioning properly?"

With a smile of something akin to admiration, Zelgadis is more than happy to relieve the ships concerns and correct her interpretation of his question. "My connection is absolute, I was merely asking for the sake of protocol."

"Perhaps you shouldn't joke about such matter's sir, it could lead to miscommunication." Zelgadis nearly chuckles at being reprimanded by the computer for exhibiting human personality traits. The computer continues. "If I may be so bold to say, according to my programming such protocol is unnecessary in this situation and makes you appear unintelligent."

The man sighs and holds back the tick mark threatening to emerge on his forehead, "Well aren't you cheeky today, but we'll forgo speaking aloud only when Lina and the others aren't around." He studies the damage to the pirate ship and easily agrees with the Dragon Slayer concerning Lina's newest mess. "The destruction Lina has caused is a bit much, she doesn't quite know how to control the new power she has been graced with."

"It is highly unlikely that the captain will be able to salvage anything from the wreckage, the probability is a narrow margin."

"I know," Zelgadis shifts his mind between the countless sensors at his disposal. Just on the edge of his radar, Zelgadis finds something disconcerting. There are plenty of ships traversing the galaxy, but this ship happens to be headed in their direction.

Zelgadis quickly snaps into action. He sends the Dragon Slayer an immediate thought to signal the captain to fall back. The man doesn't even bother explaining why, because the Dragon Slayer became aware of it less than a second after her host knew.

The ship doesn't bother replying in the affirmative either, but set's about her task instantly. Implementing their new 'only talk when Lina is around' policy, Zelgadis and the Dragon Slayer carefully analyze the anomaly growing on the outskirts of their sensors.

There is still one question the Dragon Slayer asks. It is a distinct thought in his mind that she feels obligated to address rather than comply to Zelgadis's command like a submissive computer should, 'Why are we running? You want Rezo dead more than anything. Aren't you being paranoid?'

'Yes, but when we next meet the bastard I want to be sure I win. That's the reason for the upgrades and research on Rezo's mysterious double,' none of this is said aloud, only to the Dragon Slayer. After their last encounter with Ruby Eye's, Zelgadis is left angry and confused. The man Lina was facing off with was not his grandfather. It could be a cyborg or a clone, but Zelgadis has no way of knowing for sure.

'I thought you were doing the upgrades because Miss Amelia asked for laundry chutes to be put in the rooms?' the Dragon Slayer says innocently.

Zelgadis refuses to respond to her remark.

"Sylphiel please report to the bridge," Zelgadis voices over the intercom. "At Lina's discrepancy we may leave the area, I would also appreciate your presence here on the bridge when she arrives." Zelgadis dislikes interacting with the crew members, feeling on edge around them. Sadly, he cannot trust anyone just yet. It doesn't help that they keep complaining to him about every little thing that goes wrong with the ship. Even the simple act of requesting Sylphiel's presence is cumbersome to him. While he knows everything there is to know about each individual, they know next to nothing about him which makes their interactions incredibly awkward.

"I'll be right their Lieutenant," the woman's voice quietly consents.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lina's voice screams in Zelgadis's ear, and mind. "Why are you calling us back to the ship, we haven't found anything." Ah yes, now Zelgadis remember why he wants Sylphiel on the bridge, with her around, Lina is less likely to go on whining for absolutely no reason.

"And I doubt you will," Zelgadis says calmly. "Especially since the damage you dealt on the ship was quite impressive. There is a buildup of power emerging near our forward bow. It is most likely a large ship about to exit from a jump." While the ships sensors are quite powerful they cannot easily identify ships that are at the height of a 'jump'. It is something Zelgadis is trying to improve, but he would be the first who has even tried to do this among humans. He'll need to enter the ship mainframe in order to attempt and implement this complicated upgrade.

For a moment or two Lina doesn't says anything, "You can sense that?" Apparently she is just impressed Zelgadis can even tell something is coming towards them in a 'jump'. Zelgadis is not thrilled by Lina's simplistic compliment for something he is not proud of at all.

"Yes I can," Zelgadis is growing slightly impatient and is foolishly becoming impertinent with her.

"Best we get aboard the ship as soon as we can Miss Lina," Xellos's voice says from the small mecha unit he is borrowing from Sylphiel. It is strange seeing the man wear such a feminine piece of equipment, but Xellos doesn't show any distaste. If anyone asked the Regal he might strike a pose and consider it a compliment. Zelgadis grimaces as he mutter's 'fruit cake' under his breath.

Lina grumbles, "Fine! We'll be back shortly, over and out."

'Apparently the monster can be useful,' the Dragon Slayer notes directly into Zelgadis's mind. For once, Zelgadis is wishing that the ship will keep such observations to herself.

The computer senses her father's displeasure and refrains from commenting further as the two set about preparing the hanger bay for the crews arrival.

"I'm here sir," Sylphiel says civilly as Zelgadis lowers the captain's chair back to ground level.

Zelgadis nods at her as he makes his way to his designated station. At first Sylphiel doesn't move, but she eventually takes her place as well. Zelgadis doesn't once consider the fact that his stiff response may offend her; he has little concern of his behavior towards the other crew members.

As Zelgadis carries on with the Dragon Slayer in his mind, such as requesting information of what the mysterious ship might be, he feels someone's eyes on him. Beside Zelgadis, Sylphiel is glancing at the man out of the corner of her eye, staring. While Zelgadis doesn't show it, he is aware of her gaze and chooses to ignore her. Zelgadis can tell that she is trying to figure him out and he doesn't appreciate it. She also seems fearful of him, something he does not understand.

As soon as Lina and the others are safely aboard Zelgadis prepares the engines for an immediate jump.

'Shouldn't we wait for the captain's direct order,' the Dragon Slayer reminds Zelgadis much to his annoyance.

"Captain, permission to leave the area," Zelgadis relays to Lina verbally over the com link. In the amount of time it is going to take receiving a vocal confirmation from Lina is precious seconds wasted. Surprised by this displeasure over something as simple as talking, Zelgadis wonders if he should be more attentive to his changing demeanor.

No, why should he?

"Where did you have in mind?" Lina asks with a huff. She is walking quickly, making her way to the bridge.

"Elmekia's outer rim," Zelgadis answers not displaying any emotion whatsoever. One wouldn't think he is having a gradual identity crises over something as simple as talking out loud.

Before Lina can answer a large and impressive ship appears in front of them.

There went his precious seconds, Zelgadis grunts.

_Author's Note:_

_Well here it is episode two! Thanks for being so patient and sorry for the errors, didn't have Clang read it due to life. It will be quite a while before I post the next chapter since it's changing a bit from the original I'd written. This story is going to be extremely more involved then the last one as well I think. The main cast is already established and the rules governing the universe have been constructed which makes it a little easier, so what you'll get in this story is the history. In some ways it might be a little boring because of that, but I'll do my best to make it interesting, thus the rewrite._

_Next time I'll introduce a familiar character which will drive most of the story. _


	2. Round a Flame

Star Slayers Episode 2: The Ancient Shadow

Chapter Two ~ Skirting Round a Flame

~ Lina

As the captain watches the large intimidating ship materialize in front of her, she studies it intently. Since it isn't one of the Alliances ships or a certain Red Ambassador they've come to love, Lina relaxes. But only a little, she is still on guard since this visitor obviously has gone out of their way to find her.

Not just anyone can do that.

Lina lets a smooth breath flow from her nose as her lips remain tightly pressed. She isn't keen on clingy people.

"Captain, it is a battle cruiser of Regal origin and it is attempting to hail us," the Dragon Slayer reports.

"Patch them through," Lina orders as she steps up to her chair.

"Lina we could still leave," Zelgadis quickly says apparently wary of the Regal vessel. "The engines are ready I am merely waiting for your consent."

"Look Zel, there is no reason to run. In fact, if we disappear now we might just warrant more suspicion. A Regal Regent isn't someone we can toy with," Lina turns away from Zelgadis, ignoring the stubborn glare he is giving her from beneath his white hood. Honestly, why is he even wearing that hood while on the bridge?

"Doesn't this seem strange Miss Lina," Sylphiel quietly points out. "We have only been here for a little over than half an hour. No cruiser should be able to respond this quickly to a pirate raid."

Meanwhile, Amelia, Gourry, and Xellos come on the bridge and go to their posts.

"Yeah . . . curious isn't it?" Apparently she isn't the only one thinking it, if even Sylphiel can figure it out. Best to be cautious. Lina is tempted to ask for Zelgadis's opinion, but he's been especially difficult to deal with recently so she decides against it. Hopefully he will keep his mouth shut.

But apparently he won't. "And you still want to speak with them?" Zelgadis asks. His common stiff stance is slightly breaking cluing Lina in that he is losing his patients. Good, that makes two of them, Lina thinks harshly.

"Apparently this guy planed this meeting out," Lina indulges him with an answer. The engineer makes a visible effort to bite his tongue, which pleases Lina. As she stares at the ship, Lina constructs a plan. It may be slightly reckless but it is sure to get her the most out of this peculiar encounter. "Xellos since you work with the Regal faction I expect your help."

"Gladly given, Captain."

"The ships identification is a Star Ranked Battle Cruiser called Chaos Dragon. The commanding officer who owns this vessel is Lord General Garv of the Ancients." The ship calmly reports. Everyone in the room does not share the Dragon Slayers calm. A light hiss escapes Lina and she refrains from glancing at Zelgadis who no doubt has a smug expression on his face. Why did it have to be General Garv of the Ancients! No one has heard from him in over five hundred years! Not since the Zanafar's destruction. This seriously bites and Lina cannot keep her eye from twitching. "They are hailing us," the ship informs everyone.

"Patch them through," Lina's voice catches and she can feel everyone look at her as if she is crazy.

"But Miss Lina . . ." Amelia starts.

"Amelia this is not the time," Lina lightly reprimands her friend remaining calm for her sake.

A large man with long red hair appears on the deck in front of them. It is as if he is standing right in the center of the bridge. Seeing the large man in front of her startles Lina, she is not expecting to see the hologram of him and assumes that Zelgadis has been busy if he is able to translate the Ancients technology so seamlessly into the ships transmissions.

She'll get mad at him later for not warning her.

"I am General Garv and I would like a word with the captain," the intimidating man states with stern glee.

With a strong stride that does not betray her fear, Lina vacates her comfortable chair and stands in front of the large and intimidating Garv. Such strength surprises even her and she nods at Zelgadis to patch her through.

"I am Captain Lina Inverse of the Dragon Slayer," Lina says with as much arrogance as she can muster at the moment. If she thinks about the irony of her ship, the Dragon Slayer, meeting a ship named Chaos Dragon, Lina can at least remain in good humor.

Is this a fated meeting? Well she isn't the kind of person to believe in fate or accept anything it dishes out for her.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop virally analyzing my ships system, not a wise thing to do, wouldn't you agree," when Garv smiles, Lina feels her heart jump into her throat. Oh, Zelgadis is going to get it after this.

Lina refrains from turning her head away from Garv, but she glances harshly at Zelgadis. "I'm sorry," she apologizes, trying to salvage what Zelgadis has done. "I was merely curious as to why a great being such as yourself would go out of their way to find little ol' me." 'It has been over five hundred years after all,' Lina bitterly thinks, carefully keeping this observation locked away.

Garv's smile becomes even larger, "You are no fool Miss Inverse, which is why I have sought you out in such a peculiar way. You will give me your assistance on a difficult issue and I will pay you handsomely for your efforts." Rather than sound like he's making a generous request, it comes out as a demand.

"I am just a mere mortal being," Lina points out with false meekness. Putting on a heavy amount of feminine charm couldn't hurt and she prides herself on her adorable face. "Perhaps this is a quest best accomplished by a Regal vassal."

"Because of the nature of my need I find it much more beneficial to hire a weak insignificant being such as yourself," Garv answers in knowing jest. "My request is perfect for a woman of your skills." Insulted by Garv's description, Lina reminds herself that she is dealing with an Ancient.

"And what might that be," Lina asks prudently, her left brow nearly twitches.

"You will be my investigator. I need information on the Dark Star weapons," Garv's smile shrinks to a polite grin and his stance relaxes slightly. "I was referred to you by an associate of mine who told me that this is a job well suited to your expertise. I believe one of her generals is currently traveling with you."

So in a roundabout way she can blame Xellos for this chance meeting.

Taking this as an invitation, Xellos moves and comes to stand at Lina's side. "If I may be so bold Master Garv, I must agree with the captain's previous observation. Why is it that you come seeking Miss Lina's help when someone such as yourself is fully capable of accomplishing a simple task of information gathering? I know you have several fully capable vassals currently employed in your service."

"The matters concerning the war are touchy at best. Dark Star Dugradigdu was never a good friend of mine while alive. I'm sure that if I were to investigate this personally his surviving minions or some of my own compatriots would become . . . suspicious even if it has been thousand of yeas since that time. My dear sister Zelas, of course, being one of the exceptions."

Xellos nods. "I believe he is being honest," the general priest whispers in Lina's ear. The close proximity and cool chill of his breath, makes Lina incredibly uncomfortable, but she tries not to let it show. "You are in no position, as you know, to decline, but for your troubles I am sure the he will reward you handsomely. Do not be afraid of demanding more, since you have leverage over him with the information he has disclosed to you."

"How much for the job," Lina asks.

"Twenty thousand gold pieces, I will even pay half in advanced."

The captain nearly squeals in delight. "Make it thirty thousand and you have a deal," Lina is now very excited and any nervous ping she once felt is gone. With a nudge of her shoulder, Lina motions to Xellos to give her some space to which the Regal politely complies.

Garv lets out a mighty guffaw that makes the humans in the room shrink in their chairs. "You are everything I imagined and more. Very well, it is a pleasure doing business with you." The Ancient bows as he pulls his laughter under control and Lina bows respectfully back with her left eye twitching. "I will send the details of what I require to your archives." Zelgadis perks up from his hunch position. Archives mean him even if Garv doesn't know it.

"The Dark Star weapons . . ." Lina whispers to herself. It is difficult with Garv's transparent form still glowing in front of her, but she tries to think. Cupping her chin in her hand Lina glances over at Gourry discreetly. Apparently he has been watching over her intently and smiles encouragingly at her. Lina offers a small smile back realizing full well that the blond probably doesn't understand a large amount of what is happening.

Whether he knows it or not, Gourry might have one of the weapons Garv wants them to gain information for. Lina has always suspected that Gourry has had one of the famed weapons, but she has never been sure since the weapons are believed to be a myth. At least that's what the B.A.S.E.D academy teaches, but Lina has never been one to take anything they say as the complete Clair Bible truth. Perhaps, with the information Garv has so graciously given them, she will be able to find out.

Tapping her foot Lina patiently waits for Zelgadis to siphon through the information and convert it into a file their computer can utilize. It has only been one minute, but standing in front of Garv makes it feel like longer and she is becoming easily impatient. Glancing at Zelgadis, Lina is amazed to actually see part of his face peeking out from beneath his hood. Lina can tell from the engineer's grip on his arm rest and the glazed look in his eye that he has left the world of the living, completely mesmerized by the information.

"Lieutenant is the transfer complete," Lina asks irritated that Zelgadis is ignoring her.

Quickly, Zelgadis nods, trying to relax his hands from the firm grip he has on his chair as he repositions his hood.

"Thank you Lord Garv," Lina bows again hoping that this conversation can now end.

"And just because I like you captain I will offer this warning," Garv crosses his hands behind his back and looks down at Lina intently. His red eyes bear into her own and Lina feels as if he is looking past her into someplace deep down. The grin on his face doesn't help her unease. "There are others seeking these weapons. Unlike myself they will not be as generous. Be ready for that test little girl. Until later."

Garv's form vanishes and Lina stares for a moment at the empty space. Little girl? Did he just call her little girl!? Forget the fact he mentioned Dark Star weapons, how dare he call her little! Quickly Lina strides angrily back to her chair in order to hide how agitated she feels. As she sits Lina notices a small vessel jettison from Chaos Dragon labeled 'payment' as displayed on her screens from the Dragon Slayer. Time to get to work, Lina drums her fingers on her armrests before taking a breath.

"Gourry retrieve our payment, Xellos set our coordinates for the Outer Realm, Amelia read through Garv's instructions, Sylphiel cook us a great meal, and Zelgadis," Lina stands again and walks swiftly by everyone to stop next to the lieutenant. As her hand slams against his armrest the man does his best to remain placid. While he does not visibly shrink from her gaze, Lina can tell that she has struck a chord. "Please come with me into the stateroom." The smile on Lina's face is so sweet it burns.

Stiffly, Zelgadis stands and follows after Lina, no doubt hoping that she will make this encounter brief.

~Amelia

As the princess watches Zelgadis disappear with Lina, Amelia feels a strange wave of disappointment. Actually, she isn't sure what she is feeling, but knows that watching the two disappear and talk about who knows what is unfair. Sure, it's probably because Zelgadis has been acting distant and making poor choices, but Amelia is sure he has a reason.

He is a noble man with a just cause, aside from being creepy and strange. Just that morning she promised herself to make an effort to be his friend.

With a heavy sigh, Amelia looks around and watches most everyone leave to follow Lina's instructions with the exception of Xellos. No one questions Lina. They trust the small feisty woman and know that despite her young age the mecha genius knows what she is doing. Amelia slaps her face with both of her hands. Now is not the time to let doubt sneak inside her righteous heart, she will not be undone.

Quickly, Amelia focused on the consol in front of her and starts glancing over what Garv has given them. As Amelia reads over Garv's instructions she learns that he not only wants information, but wants to know if the weapons do in fact exist and to retrieve them.

He does not say that he wants them for himself, which she finds odd.

So the first task is to find out if Garv's errand is even worth pursuing. If the weapons don't exist then there will be little point in pursuing this venture further. Amelia winces, if it really is that simple Garv has just wasted his money and gave them information for no reason. In a way, the princess feels as if they are stealing.

Not that Lina would see it that way, Amelia reasons. Her eyes fall onto the first weapon listed 'The Sword of Light'. With knit brows Amelia easily recognizes the name. Doesn't Gourry have that sword? Which means one of the famed weapons is already conveniently in their possession!

Guess they aren't stealing, returning Amelia's confidence in her captain's character.

So if The Sword of Light exists, Gorun Nova, then it is entirely possible the other four still exist somewhere in the vast universe. Now it is up to them to find the famed weapons.

In all there is Gorun Nova, Nezard, Ragudo Mezegis, Bodigar, and Galveira and the Ancient is expecting Lina and her crew to acquire them and verify that they are all still functional. Amelia is confused when she finds three other items listed along with the weapons of light, but other than their names no information is given.

"Mister Xellos?" Amelia asks with a small amount of trepidation. "There are three other weapons listed here besides the five. What are they?"

"Did Garv disclose any information about them?" Xellos asks. It is difficult for Amelia to see what he is doing since his station is on the other side of the room, but he appears to be looking over something about Nezard.

"Just their names," Amelia flicks the information on Xellos's screen. "Swordbreaker, Death Cloud, and Lost Universe."

Xellos grins. "Ignore it," the Regal closes the file and continue his own task of deciding a destination for the Dragon Slayer. "Garv is merely testing the captain. They are the names of ships and mecha's used before the Kōma War or 'The Ancient's Fall'. They were created by Dark Star Dugradigdu, a master of Astral Energy."

One of Amelia's eyes slightly narrows curiously at Xellos. "Do they still exist?"

"That is a secret," Xellos smiles at her.

With a distinct pout, Amelia turns away. Perhaps she can get more information if she does some digging. As she becomes more involved in her reading assignment the more she realizes how deep in over their heads they are. Garv has given them something that no human has ever seen.

If others find out about this power, they would kill for it.

~Zelgadis

The Captain's State room is something Zelgadis added when he transformed the ship initially. Not only is the communications in this room secure from the rest of the ship, but it also holds the port that Zelgadis can use to integrate with the Dragon Slayer. Lina and Zelgadis are the only two people who can access this room since the mechanical man does not trust anyone else.

He really doesn't . . . and the one person he does is looking at him as if he is the villain. Even if it is rightly deserved Zelgadis stubbornly refuses to think he's done anything erroneous.

So far, Lina has rarely used the room, reasoning that the helms communication link is just as secure as the one in her ready room. This is true, but Zelgadis created this option as an escape from the others, namely Xellos. Only now it is being used as a cage to keep Zelgadis from running away.

"Something is bothering me and it isn't Lord Garv's mission," Lina says as she seemingly relaxes into her large plush chair.

Zelgadis grunts before carrying a one sided conversation with the Dragon Slayers. 'Accepting this mission is asking for unwanted attention, we already have Rezo to contend with. Why include the Ancients to his already overpowering presence?' Wisely the Dragon Slayer does not answer his thoughts even if she does hear them. "You should captain," Zelgadis finally drones aloud.

"It's Lina not captain," the young woman reminds Zelgadis quickly. "First off, you keep secluding yourself from the crew. Second, you make upgrades without telling me. Garv was huge, don't you think I would have wanted to know about that! Three, why do you keep wishing to run away? You're acting as if you're scared. Are you scared? Is that why you're behaving like a selfish jerk? Look I know you've lost your old friends, your family, your life basically, but I'm trying to save your sorry ass. The least you can do is quit pushing me away! . . . US away." She corrects last minute.

By the time Lina is done ranting she is leaning inches from the man's face. His cheeks are tinged dark blue in what he tells himself is anger, it isn't as if he is embarrassed or attracted to the demanding young woman in front of him. "I'm not scared," Zelgadis lies stiffly. "I only wish to be prepared for our next encounter."

"Well at least you answered one of my questions," Lina huffs sitting back into her chair. "And I didn't take you for a coward anyway. The guy, who set up an elaborate heist in that diner, nearly blasted me from the sky, and made off with Rezo's most prized possession certain doesn't seem the type to twitch at every little thing that moves. So tell me this, how exactly are you hoping to be prepared for our next encounter with Rezo?" The look in Lina's eyes warns him that she is not in a mood to be left in the dark.

Unintentionally, Zelgadis's eyes wander to the wall as he thinks. He is not in a position to anger her further but he isn't feeling especially compliant either. At a loss, Zelgadis jostles at the hood covering his face in irritation.

"For Flagoon's sake must you always cover your head like that?" Lina lifts Zelgadis's cloth shield, who is finally aware of its presence. The man clears his throat hiding his discomfort well.

"If we face Rezo now we'd be killed," Zelgadis admits to Lina looking at her steadily. "I would kill him even if I died in the process, but . . . the stakes are too high."

"Well thank you for being considerate of my life and the lives of my friends," Lina bites, but his honesty appeases her somewhat.

"I wouldn't keep any valuable information from you at this point. You're in this whether I like it or not," Zelgadis assures Lina. Even if he has trouble showing it and Lina grates on his nerves, he admires her. "I need to integrate with the ship again to make some upgrades including a better scanner and engine. I want to create an engine that can convert Astral Energy more effectively. With that we might have a fighting chance against Rezo. As it stands Gourry's Sword of Light is the strongest weapon we have."

"Even with the awesome cannon you gave me?" Lina asks in amazement.

Zelgadis refrains from rolling his eyes. "Yes even the cannon I gave you."

"Then keep me informed. I don't like being left in the dark about my own ship which you have somehow become," when Lina says this Zelgadis nearly blushes at the connotation she is unintentionally making. He expects her to be done speaking but she continues, nervously scratching her chin. "Are you going to include cameras in the next upgrade patch . . ."

Zelgadis rolls his eyes guessing her thoughts easily. "I'm only going to add cameras to the engine room and storage areas. . ." he assures her with a sigh.

"Yeah, that's fine, go ahead and do that then," Lina waves a hand in front of her, giving the impression that it never bothered her in the first place.

Obviously she is really bothered by it. Zelgadis scoffs and holds back a witty retort. She must trust him very little if she thinks he'd be putting cameras in their rooms, either that or she wants someone to peep on her which doesn't make sense to him. Lina doesn't seem the type. With a sigh Zelgadis simply waits for Lina to continue talking because she's really good at it.

"What's with that sigh? Seriously Zel if you become any more depressing you're going to even start getting to me," Lina lifts an eyebrow, leaning towards him again.

Stoically, Zelgadis turns his head away. "I rather doubt that Lina."

"Come on, would it really hurt to open up a little bit?" the cute red head gives him a winning smile. On cue Zelgadis glances at her and blushes.

Realizing his mistake in looking, Zelgadis attempts to salvage what dignity he has left and sighs yet again.

Moving back Lina laughs before standing from her comfy chair, no doubt feeling smug at this small accomplishment. "Well, it's late," she says walking around the desk to stand beside the moody man. "Before you make the upgrades I want you to go around to each of the crew members and ask them if they have any ideas."

"What?!" Zelgadis lurches to his feet. He does not want to converse with the rest of the crew if he can help it. Bad enough that they treat him like some kind of handy man. He's an engineer not a janitor!

"That's an order Zel," Lina waves a finger at him with a coy grin tugging at her lips. "Actually I was hoping you could put a lamp by the head of my bed, I like to read before going to sleep."

Rather than ask her why she would read something that requires a light Zelgadis grinds his teeth and answers, ". . . yes captain."

"It's Lina not captain," she reminds him and walks for the door. "And when you disappear into my ship try not to stay in there for too long kay?" The playful woman winks back at him and leaves the room successfully getting the last word in. Again.

'Shall I prepare a list for improvements the crew wishes to implement in the next upgrade?' the Dragon Slayer asks Zelgadis helpfully.

'Yes, and send each a message asking for their input. There's no reason to talk to them face to face,' Zelgadis replies.

'But talking with co-workers face to face improves work atmosphere and work relations,' the Dragon Slayer reminds her host patiently. 'The captain herself mentioned that she does not appreciate how you are avoiding most everyone.'

'Why are you taking her side?'

'Because you programmed me to always listen to the captain.'

'Maybe I should tweak that . . .'

'Sir!' the computer sounds hurt. 'If you do that I won't be able to help you efficiently!'

With a heavy sigh, Zelgadis slouches out of the Captain's Ready Room. He made the Dragon Slayers too smart. She is right of course, although Zelgadis hates being pressured into something by a computer he created. Glancing around the large room, Xellos and Amelia smile up at him.

Their eager faces are enough to cement his final decision.

'I'll start tomorrow,' and Zelgadis walks out.

_Author's Note:_

_Hurray a new chapter at last! Not a lot of activity here on these days._

_Well did you make it through the long chapter or did you just skim it like I did? I'm kidding. Original this chapter had a lot of exposition but at the last minute I removed it since I need to work on withholding stuff like that. I'm not even sure it was necessary to tell the reader about the Dark Star weapons, but I like Amelia's perspective. If you haven't read the funny short 'Laundry Day' I recommend it since it ties a little into this chapter._

_. . . the Dragon Slayer needs a shorter name. Any ideas? I was considering Dramata._


	3. Eye to Eye

Star Slayers Episode Two: The Ancient Shadow

Chapter Three ~ Seeing Eye to Eye

~ Zelgadis

Several days later Zelgadis has reached his limit with social interactions involving the Dragon Slayers crew. In his mind it should be a simple matter compiling a list of changes and improvements the crew wants to implement, but he is realizing the hazards of asking women their opinions.

Yes, women.

Now he's worked around women most of his life, Eris being the most unpleasant in his mind, but he's about had it with their indecisive, excessive and peculiar taste. Sylphiel keeps adding to her already long list and while decisive it's a nuisance. Amelia has taken the time to actually figure out and understand how the nanites work making her suggestions harder and harder to dismiss logically. And Lina . . . Lina's opinion can range between making sense to being completely irrational.

Women are such high maintenance.

Trudging into the hanger Zelgadis hopes to let off some steam by sparring with Gourry. It's something he looks forward to and his skill with a blade and blaster has improved because of it. Gourry is as skilled as Rodimus was and even though the blond isn't the smartest Zelgadis is glad to have another male to hang around with.

Xellos doesn't come remotely close.

"Hey here to spar?" Gourry asks as he spots Zelgadis walk in. The man is standing near the entrance to the large hanger, where they have the storage units and extra weapons holstered. While the largest room it is just big enough to contain the mecha and robot units. There isn't much room for much else but Gourry has set up a small space to train despite this handicap.

"How could you tell?" Zelgadis asks sardonically, but a smile is on his face. His gloom has been dissipating over the last several days and is taking on a different form. Sarcasm.

"Any luck talking to the crew?" Gourry asks as he tosses an inactive laser sword at Zelgadis. Wishing to keep the fight fair Gourry doesn't use his sword of light and picks up another laser sword.

"Heh," Zelgadis grunts catching the weapon and twisting it around his wrist to get a feel for it. This one is a little lighter than the one he used the other day. Lina has this stash of weapons stored away in the hopes of selling them off for a profit. It isn't as if she has a use for them with her elemental abilities and mecha unit so they might as well use them for sparing and keeping fit. "The trouble is getting them to stop talking," he complains activating the blade.

"Girls do like to talk," Gourry laughs activating his own sword. The weapons are set to a low setting, meant for training. If they get hit the worse that can happen is a light bruise and tiny shock. "But what about Xellos, he's a guy."

"No he isn't," the pale man grins. After Zelgadis removes his robe Gourry signals the start and the two begin to slash their swords at one another.

Zelgadis goes on the offensive while Gourry deflect his blows. The nanite man has greater speed then the larger blond, but Gourry has more strength and experience. Snapping his sword upward, Gourry is able to disarm Zelgadis sending the feather light sword up into the air.

Undeterred Zelgadis jumps five times the height of a normal human and catches the hilt, planting himself against the wall so he can push himself back onto Gourry. The blond manages to parry but they lock blades and he is forced backwards several feet from Zelgadis's force. Again Zelgadis jumps, flipping over Gourry and slashing the sword several times as he arches in the air.

Gourry blocks every blow a smile on his face. When Zelgadis lands Gourry decides he's done taking the guarded position and goes on the offensive. They are both becoming familiar with each others strategies, strengths and habits and Gourry is well aware that Zelgadis's weakness is defense.

Blocking Gourry's frontal attack, Zelgadis side steps rather than pushing against the man full on. He is still testing his new strength and isn't quite sure what his limitations are. That is one of the reasons sparring with Gourry is so much fun. He is fairly comfortable with his nanite abilities when programming the ship, but his physical abilities are still somewhat of a mystery to him.

It's not as if Rezo gave him a manual. He could look at the schematics for his new body, but that is only numbers and formulas. Numbers can't tell him what a punch feels like or that flipping through the air creates such a rush.

Using his agility Zelgadis circles Gourry, trying to search for an opening, but is forced to block his opponent's nimble sword. Rather than give advice, like Rodimus used to, Gourry instead shows Zelgadis what he should do, switching between offence and defense seamlessly.

Needing a new strategy Zelgadis darts back out of his opponent's range. Rather than let Zelgadis have time to think Gourry races forward forcing him to keep fighting. Every time Zelgadis tries to buy himself some time Gourry doesn't let him and keeps himself within the nanite man's defensive space. Zelgadis is able to process hundreds of strategies thanks to his computer like brain but he still fails each time to land a hit.

He doesn't understand. Even with a mind that can work ten times faster than a human Gourry is able to adapt in an instant. A computer can only do a set amount, but a human can adapt and be unpredictable. Rather than rely on his smarts Zelgadis instead locks eye contact with Gourry and is fascinated when he can read the man's moves not by watching his blade but by looking at his eyes.

Blocking Gourry's move, the blond is finally caught off guard and takes a step back. Gourry smiles broadly. He is invigorated by this welcomed challenge as Zelgadis takes this new knowledge and sets about using it.

Sadly, Gourry is much better at reading an opponent's moves using this method and manages to kick out, sending Zelgadis sprawling onto his back.

"You nearly got me there at the end," Gourry grins offering his hand to the smaller man. The large man is sweating, breathing hard after the workout Zelgadis gave him. Most practice matches don't require as much movement but Zelgadis is a nimble thing.

"Yeah, well you could have fooled me," Zelgadis laughs accepting the hand and getting to his feet. Unlike Gourry, Zelgadis isn't sweating at all, but the lines on his body appear thicker and are warm to the touch. Before he can comment further, a surge of energy flows up his arm and Zelgadis snaps his head down to search for the cause.

"Zel your sword," Gourry points in wonder as Zelgadis lifts his hand and see's part of the sword hilt absorbed into the nanite man's skin.

Hiding his concern, Zelgadis takes hold of it and yanks it out, only feeling a mild discomfort as his arm reforms. "I forgot about that," Zelgadis sighs. "Same thing happened when Sylphiel tried to take my blood." He hands the undamaged weapon to Gourry. The sword is no longer buzzing with power. Its energy core is drained.

"Why does that happen?" Gourry asks accepting the sword and guessing at the cause just by the fact the sword is no longer activated.

"I absorb the energy from tools," Zelgadis shrugs. "As near I can tell at least."

"You should probably figure that out," Gourry suggests as he returns the swords to their storage bin.

"I'm trying, but Rezo messed with my original program so it's going to take some experimentation to figure out the little secrets he's hid in my code," Zelgadis retrieves his cloak and offers a short wave to Gourry. "Thanks for the workout, it helps."

"My pleasure, you're the first sparring partner I've had in a while that can get me to sweat," Gourry laughs.

Smiling Zelgadis leaves the hanger and heads for the captains stateroom. He can't hold off updating the system any longer. "I'll be in the ship," Zelgadis tells Lina as he passes the captain's chair.

"Don't stay in there too long," Lina winks at him. "Oh, and remember to add those cameras in the hanger and add some color to this place. I feel like I'm living in a white porcelain bowl."

Peaking back at Lina, Zelgadis wonders why she chooses to remind him of those particular upgrades, one of which he is incapable of doing since he can't make different colors. He doesn't correct her and walks into the other room. Sliding into the machine Zelgadis tries to relax and informs the Dragon Slayer to start the process for his body's alteration.

"Transferring Host Unit Zelgadis," the Dragon Slayer reports. Zelgadis tries to calm his static nerves as his body is swiftly merged into the ship. He wonders if he will ever get use to the feeling of losing his physical body and becoming a pure astral form.

He's been human all his life, so probably not.

"Transfer complete," the Dragon Slayer tells Zelgadis when he is completely in the system. 'Astral Energy is required in order to complete the final sensors, astral vacuum for the engines and other changes the crew has requested,' she tells him happily.

Zelgadis wants to nod, but he doesn't have a head.

After lazily scanning the ship, Zelgadis becomes lost in thought causing the ever vigilant ship to notice. '. . . Is everything all right sir?' as far as she can tell Zelgadis is functioning properly as a program, but the element that makes him human is bothering her.

'I'm fine,' Zelgadis tells her, but he cannot hide his apprehension. He is an easy book to read here where there are no walls between the host and computer.

'Your words contradict the truth,' the Dragon Slayer observes.

'It doesn't concern you,' Zelgadis warns the computer. She is becoming more and more independent. Something he's wanted, but is unprepared for. A computer with some lip.

'But it does. If you are not functioning properly it can be detrimental for the nanites and myself.'

Zelgadis stops sulking long enough to let the Dragon Slayers reasoning churn through his mind. As the Dragon Slayer is now, she isn't able to understand let alone implement the upgrades without him, but he wants to change this. 'Someday you'll be able to do it without me,' he reassures her.

'Are you afraid something will happen?' the Dragon Slayer asks.

'There is a lot I still don't understand,' Zelgadis replies simply.

Pushing the problem of making the Dragon Slayer self sufficient aside, Zelgadis addresses the matter of the upgrades. 'These upgrades will take longer then I'd like, namely because of the energy I need to gather from the engines while guaranteeing the crews safety,' Zelgadis confirms. 'There must be a faster way for me to gather the Astral Energy required for the nanites reconstruction through the turbines.'

As Zelgadis sifts through information and theories, he also delves into the information he has procured from Xellos and Garv. He doesn't like taking Xellos's advice, who was more than willing to share his professionally opinion when Zelgadis was forced to ask for his input, but it still makes him feel uncomfortable.

Peering over his shoulder figuratively, the young computer AI eagerly soaks in the information along with Zelgadis. Finally he finds what he is looking for. 'Is this a good idea?' she asks actually displaying signs of worry. 'Perhaps it would be better if we landed on a planet so you could make the changes while the ship is stationary?'

'Lina wants to get to the Outer Realm as soon as possible, it's already taken three days to get this far,' Zelgadis replies. 'I'll just have to find something to occupy my time while I wait for the next batch of nanites to be ready.'

'You make it sound like your baking,' the computer attempts to jest.

Unamused, Zelgadis almost regrets trying to make the ship her own person if she's trying to be funny. 'In the mean time let's test out this Ancient Code I found. I recognize part of it from my research on astral weapons with Rezo,' Zelgadis mentally cracks his knuckles and practices the incantations without putting any power behind it.

'Don't you need the energy from the turbines for the baby nanites your making?'

'I'll use my own reserves, I have plenty of elemental energy to manage something like this,' Zelgadis reassures her. Gourry is right, he needs to learn more about himself and there is no time like the present.

Before the Dragon Slayer can notify the captain that her host is doing something crazy, Zelgadis stubbornly tries an Ancient command that hasn't been used in hundreds of years. Perhaps longer. "Dwelling within the eternal and the infinite, source of all souls, everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the infinite," the words roll through him and he directs the energy into the main cannon, the other cannons are too small.

'Raw Tilt' Zelgadis fires the cannon and is dazzled when a blast of pure white blazes off into space without stopping. Nothing is in that direction, Zelgadis checked beforehand and he's glad he took the time to do so. He scans the readings of the astral energy and realizes that its power levels are equal to that of a Dragon Slave.

Excited Zelgadis is about to celebrate before he is interrupted. "ZEL!" Lina screams into his mind making him freeze most of his function instantly. "What in Phibrizzo's hell are you blasting the cannon for!?"

~Lina

The following day the Slayers crew is still coasting along towards the Ca'ar Desert on Alvern which was an important foothold for the followers of Dark Star before the Kōma war. Since Zelgadis's stunt the previous day Lina is spending most of her time keeping an eye on his progress with the nanites on the bridge, researching Garv's notes, and reviewing finer points of the Outer Realm with Xellos.

She doesn't like waiting and the trip to Alvern is taking longer than she expected. "Can't we go any faster!" Lina calls out to no one in particular. She's the only one currently on the bridge and is slouched in her chair most comically.

"If we went any faster it could endanger your lives," Zelgadis's voice answers her with evident amusement. "Or did you forget so soon that the ship is undergoing maintenance."

"Ugh!" Lina jumps to the ground, scuffing it with her boot as she walks to the very front of the ship to gaze out the large window. It is a beautiful sight and for half a minute the boisterous young captain enjoys it. "The ship is too white though."

"I told you I can't change the color," Zelgadis sighs.

"Well, as soon as it's convenient I'm hiring an interior designer to fix this place up," Lina waves a hand showcasing the perfect white panels glowing on the floor and the shinny white walls in the back. "Seriously I feel like I'm in a hospital in the Dil's Empire."

"What's wrong with my design, I based it on the best and highest quality found in much bigger ships then this one," Zelgadis huffs.

"It has no character at all," Lina groans. "Where's the scratches, the blood, sweat and tears."

"You do realize that this ship is figuratively made with my blood, sweat, and tears right?"

"Well it's surprisingly clean then," Lina points out. Looking at the ground again the young captain smirks and lifts her foot. With a clear purpose in mind she slides her boot across the tile, making an irritating squeak sound. When she lifts her foot a distinct black mark is seen blemishing the otherwise pristine floor. "There we go."

"What was that, what did you do!" Zelgadis panics and it's only then that Lina remembers he can't see very well.

"I left you a present," she replies moving aside so all the cameras in the room can focus on what she's done.

"Why did you do that!" Zelgadis nearly screams.

"Hey, if we had some paint I'd really give this place some character," Lina beams.

"Don't you even think about it," he hisses above her.

"And what are you going to do about it hmm?" Lina chuckles and unties the knowledge Zelgadis has shared with her. Since their conversation after meeting Garv, Zelgadis has been a little more forthcoming with information about the Nanites. "You're just an astral spirit right now stuck in my ship. I can do whatever I want!" From there she practically prances around the room, scuffing the entire floor while Zelgadis screams at her to stop. Neither notice when the door in the back slides open then closed, as another crew member walks in on their antics.

"Oh my what happened here," Xellos smiles in delight.

"Redecorating/Torture!" Lina and Zelgadis exclaim in unison.

~Gourry

While the ship is undergoing its steady maintenance, Gourry keeps busy too. He visits with Sylphiel and cleans the mecha units most of the time since he is unable to spar with Zelgadis who is still preoccupied in the ship. When these simple chores aren't enough he checks over the cannons, goes through his morning training, and keeps Lina company when she happens to be around. The girl is constantly moving.

This new life Gourry has found is thrilling, but he is also quite fond of moments of calm like this. Listening to Lina chatter and get excited makes him glad to be on this strange ship with such interesting people. He's glad that an old friend like Sylphiel is still by his side and he's also encouraged by his new friend Zelgadis. It's like the family he wished he had growing up. This is his new family and he will protect them with everything he has.

"Gourry may I see your sword?" Lina asks as he stares up at the star lit ceiling. He knows that there really is a ceiling above him, but because of Zelgadis's steady upgrades, it now displays the universe above them. Having a screen like this will really come in handy during a battle, but for now it makes Gourry feel awestruck at the vastness of space.

Really puts life into perspective.

It also offers quite the contrast with the sporadic scuff marks decorating the panels on the floor.

"Gourry get your head out of the stars for one minute okay?" Lina moves in front of him, blocking his view of the sky . . . or space as it were.

"Oh right Lina, what did you want?"

She rolls her eyes, "I _said_ can I **please** see the Sword of Light?"

Over a month ago Gourry wouldn't have dared hand over the sword hilt to her, but he knows that she won't do anything rash with it while on the bridge. Her eyes tell him that she is simply asking for other reasons, namely her unquenchable curiosity. The swordsman fishes the weapon out of his thick belt and chuckles to himself as he willingly hands it over.

"Here you go? What's up?" Gourry asks as she takes the hilt and inspects it.

"The ceiling," Lina smiles and even Gourry laughs at the joke. "Does the name Gorun Nova mean anything to you?" she continues.

The large man shrugs and scratches his head, "No, should it?"

"Well, knowing you . . . probably not, forget I asked."

"Don't worry I probably will."

"I'm sure, but this **must** be the Gorun Nova referred to in the information Garv gave us." Lina places the sword in front of a screen which proceeds to analyze it and offer information for them. Information that they will share with Garv as requested.

The two watch the screens float by and Gourry wonders how Lina can process it all so quickly. "This weapon is so bizarre, at first I thought it was something created by Ceifeed or Flagoon since it's got a name like 'Sword of Light'. Not to mention, your family doesn't usually seem to be the evil type, your brother's solo endeavor aside. Guess it couldn't be further from the truth eh?"

One screen catches Gourry's attention, choosing to read that rather than register Lina's reference to his family and brother. The picture depicts the weapon's likeness and above it the title 'Dark Star Weapons' is recorded.

"Um, who is Dark Star anyway?" Gourry asks scrolling his finger along the name.

"You don't know?"

Gourry shakes his head.

"I shouldn't be surprised; Dark Star Dugradigdu was an Ancient killed just before the civil war broke out in their faction nearly a thousand years ago. He was a master of Astral Energy and divided his power into different items including five weapons, two battle ships and a mecha unit."

In his mind's eye Gourry imagines a powerful monster alien thing fighting other alien's using his sword of light to destroy them. With a sigh Gourry is once again reminded of the curse his weapon seems to be, but he is up to the challenge. He's going to make the weapon something good, deserving of the name 'sword of light' rather than the ominous title of 'Dark Star Weapon'.

Unaware of the blond man's day dream Lina continues. "When Dark Star Dugradigdu died the ships died with him since they were in essence a part of his being. Because the weapons were create with Astral Energy they can exist without his living essence. Up until this point no human knew what the weapons were or how many he made, but now we know thanks to Garv."

"I knew The Sword of Light was evil," Gourry gingerly takes the sword from Lina's hand and looks at it solemnly. "But a weapon is only a tool, what makes it evil is the person who uses it."

Lina nods in agreement. "That doesn't only apply to weapons. They taught us something similar at the academy, which I more or less agree with. For example Astral Energy, which is what these weapons of light utilize, isn't just good or evil, but merely a tool. A very powerful one as Zelgadis foolishly demonstrated yesterday." The redhead grinds her teeth as she remembers the little stunt her engineer pulled.

Really is she one to talk? Gourry nearly sighs.

"Astral Energy huh?" he wonders aloud looking at the sword with new eyes. Now that he studies it, the sword does seem unusual as far as most laser swords and electric blades. The design reminds him of the mecha robots his family uses, but he assumes that his family merely followed the sword's motif in their design. How was it that his family came upon this weapon? Who had the other four weapons? And what would happen if two Dark Star weapons crossed blades?

Gourry isn't sure he wants to find out and at this point his brain is turning to fudge.

Given the disappointed glare on Lina's face, her good graces are apparently wearing thin. Gourry doesn't mean to sound like an idiot because of the questions he asks, in fact he knows the others have been talking about these things a lot recently, but he still doesn't completely understand its significance.

"What about Astral Energy?" Lina asks with a lifted brow.

"Can you use Astral Energy?" he asks, hoping to appease her.

The distraction works, Lina likes being smart after all. "Yes and no, I can use Dark Elements which is only a small part of Astral Energy. With the exception of Zelgadis's I've never seen anyone use Astral Energy except you. I wonder what makes your family so special."

Lina looks at Gourry's sword expectantly in his hand and pauses as all of this information wiggles its way in and out of his mind. The sorceress is obviously wondering what kind of damage she can unleash with this power. "I'm sure with a little practice I'd be able to use Astral Energy. After all if you can use who's to say I couldn't."

"Lina I'd only let you borrow this sword if it was the only way left to save us."

". . . Really?"

"Really." The hard gaze of his blue eyes is so strong it could break stone.

"Well, hopefully it won't come to that," Lina answers honestly with a large grin on her face. The response actually catches Gourry off guard.

After careful thought Gourry makes a suggestion. "If you want I can give you sword lesson's, that way if you do have to use a weapon you'll know how to use it and won't hurt yourself."

Planting her hands on her hips, Lina frown at the man. "I've had some training with a sword, all B.A.S.E. pilots have to learn the basics."

"When was the last time you used one?" Gourry asks.

". . ." at first Lina cannot answer. "A year or so," she finally says. When Gourry looks at her with disappointment she quickly becomes defensive. "Hey, it's not like I have to use a sword with my mecha. I'm plenty powerful with my codes then what some lame sword can give me."

Standing to his feet, Gourry smiles warmly down at Lina. "How about you show me what you got?" he challenges.

". . . You're on!" Lina beams. "Hey Zel you're in charge." She quickly heads for the door with Gourry trailing behind.

"How do you know he heard you?" Gourry asks.

"She's hard to ignore," Zelgadis's sighs overhead.

Gourry really has to wonder if that's all it is, but he doesn't say anything. Before they can reach the door the familiar beep of an incoming message garners their attention.

"I never get a moment to myself do I?" Lina sighs.

"Someone is trying to contact you Captain," the Dragon Slayer calmly reports over head.

"Someone I know?" Lina asks walking back to her seat. Switching her attention to the screens, very little information is displayed there from her mysterious caller.

Curious, Gourry cautious takes a seat again and waits.

"No captain, but it is someone Zelgadis knows," the ship informs her.

"It's an old business associate," Zelgadis replies stiffly. "I doubt he knows I'm on this ship since he's using you're connection line. I wonder how he got it . . . are you an easy person to contact."

"Hmm, if you go through the B.A.S.E.D Academy you can problem get my connection," Lina shrugs. "Let's see what he has to say."

Accepting the call a familiar face pops onto a large flat screen in front of them. Gourry stops breathing as he gazes in wonder at a man with blond long hair, sparkling blue eyes, and perfect complexion. He can almost swear he is looking in a mirror, but instead of kind eyes he sees nothing but sinister intentions.

Immediately Gourry doesn't like him.

"This is Captain Lina Inverse, to whom am I speaking to," Lina asks standing to her feet.

"My name is Albert Stargazer," the man tips his head respectfully to the little lady, a smooth smile tipping his lips. He's handsome and he no doubt knows it. "I am contacting you over a grave matter that requires your immediate attention."

"How nice of you to bring whatever this is to my attention," Lina replies smugly. "So what is it?"

Gourry is getting a strange sense of déjà vu. Didn't something like this take place the other day? For some reason Lina's been attracting a lot of unwanted attention. Garv was one thing, but something about this man is familiar. Could he be a brother he forgot about?

"It's come to my attention that you are gathering information about something that belongs to me," the man informs her.

Warning lights whirl in Gourry's head, but he doesn't show it.

"This has something to do with Dark Star doesn't it?" Lina replies seriously.

"How perceptive you are," Albert grins. "I'm hoping you and I can come to an understanding before things get out of hand."

"What did you have in mind," Lina glares, folding her arms defensively over her chest.

"I want you to continue searching for the Dark Star weapons, but when you have finished collecting them I want you to hand them over to me and destroy the information you have collected concerning them," Albert replies.

"And what do we get in return?" Lina asks. "Someone is paying us a lot of money for that information. So you better make this worth my time."

"Hmm, I don't think you understand the position you're in Miss Lina," Albert's malicious grin is mirrored in his eyes as he peers at Lina through the flickering screen. "I'm not going to pay you anything of material value, I'm going to let you live."

"You should have just offered money, that would have gotten you what you wanted," Lina grins forcibly. "But threaten my life and you got another thing coming."

"Very well," Albert says with a glint in his eye, clearly pleased with the outcome. Gourry realizes that this lost brother never wanted Lina agree. He just wants to scare them. "Do give Gourry my best regards. If he returns Gorun Nova to me he may get to see his family alive again."

With a click the transmission is cut off and Gourry goes completely pale.

"Transmission terminated," the Dragon Slayer reports mechanically, but this does nothing to wake the blond man from his thoughts. He never imagined he'd hear a stranger mention his family again. He was hoping he never would. Getting rid of the family sword was supposed to solve that.

"Gourry do you know that man?" Lina asks, looking over at him. Her brows are drawn in a serious expression, but there is also concern there.

"He looks like he could be my brother, but I don't know him," Gourry answers honestly.

"How soon till the upgrades are finished?" Lina asks assuming Zelgadis will conveniently hear her even though he hasn't said a word for a while.

A counter appears in front of her. He must be very displeased if he's even refraining from scolding her. "Only an hour huh?" Lina grows thoughtful but doesn't say anything so Gourry breaks the uncomfortable silence.

"How do you know him Zelgadis?" Gourry asks hunching over a bit in his chair.

At first Zelgadis doesn't answer and Lina peaks side long at one of the cameras suspiciously. ". . . Like I said he was a business associate. He was Rezo's main informant for the Nanite project," Zelgadis reveals stiffly. "We were suspicious of him, since he shared the same name as Dark Star Dugradigdu vassal, but the information he gave us was crucial to our projects success. I don't know what connection he has to the Gabriev family. . ."

"I can make a few guesses, but nothing with certainty," Lina sighs. "Come on, let's go eat something. I can't think straight without a good meal in my stomach."

"Maybe we should move the kitchen onto the bridge," Gourry suggests, glad for a change in topic.

"Hey yeah that's a great idea," Lina praises.

"I'm going to pretend like I don't know you," Zelgadis hisses.

_Author's Note:_

_Some exposition made it in here, but after cutting out so much of it during the re-write I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it all. Gourry is a great tool for exposition actually, especially since he helps make it less boring with the entertaining way he thinks. The spar between Gourry and Zelgadis is my favorite part in this chapter despite being a pain to write._

_I'm sure most of you will recognize Albert, who I mentioned briefly in chapter one. He is a villain from Lost Universe and will play a pretty big role in this episode. I hope you enjoy._


	4. Seize the Moment

Star Slayers Episode 2: The Ancient Shadow

Chapter Four ~ Seizing the Moment

~Sylphiel

Some hours after the crews encounter with Albert, Sylphiel finds herself in the kitchen enjoying a late night snack with Gourry. The conversation Lina has with Albert is all the talk on the ship and each crew member is left feeling differently about the subject. Sylphiel is mostly concerned about Gourry and his ambiguous connection to Albert. She's known the Gabriev family for a very long time and has never heard or seen this man before.

As Sylphiel enjoys some tea and Gourry eats a healthy portion of some leftovers, the former watches her long time friend cautiously. He's been spending more and more time with Lina and is going to be practicing using a sword with her which makes the once head priestess nervous. He's also been spending a lot of time with Zelgadis, but Sylphiel is only thinking about his connection to Lina.

Gourry and Sylphiel have known each other for such a long time she assumed that perhaps, when things calmed down, they can spend their lives together. She blushes at the thought and looks down into her tea.

Now she's not so sure.

There are many things she dislikes about the captain, but there are also traits that she has come to admire. Lina has also accepted the quiet priestess making her feel like a part of the team despite initially being tagged onto Gourry.

"Gourry dear?" Sylphiel asks nervously.

"Mmff, yeah?" Gourry asks as he stuffs his face.

"Do you like the captain?" she asks not about to let her timid nature get the best of her over this issue.

"Sure I do, don't you?" Gourry responds.

Blinking once then twice, Sylphiel stares at the man before a smile tips her lips. "Yes, I do," she admits. "Although I wish she'd be a little more careful sometimes."

"That's why we're here Sylphiel," Gourry beams. "Someone has to look after her."

"Your' right, I'm sorry for doubting you Gourry dear."

Lowering his hands Gourry looks Sylphiel in the eye. "Your' strong Sylphiel," he assures her. "Everything's going to be okay."

Sylphiel nods, a sweet grin on her face. It's too soon to think of settling down anyway, not with all the trouble coming their way. She can see it in Gourry's eyes too. He actually looks a little tired, no doubt worried about his family. "We'll get through this together," she says reaching forward to squeeze his hand.

With a small grin Gourry squeezes her hand back, making her heart flutter.

"Miss Sylphiel have you seen Mister Zelgadis, I didn't see him on the bridge!" Amelia races into the room, but stops when she sees the sweet smiles on Gourry and Sylphiel's faces. Then she see's their hands. "Oh I'm sorry am I intruding?" she asks with a soft blush painting her cheeks.

"Not at all," Gourry laughs with Sylphiel silently agreeing as they release their hands. "Something wrong?"

"Well, no," Amelia says nervously. "It's just that Mister Zelgadis hasn't come out of the ship yet and I'm worried he prefers it there."

"You really care about him don't you," Gourry chuckles making Amelia lightly blush and Sylphiel's eyes widen in revelation. Studying Amelia's appearance she confirms that Gourry has unwittingly stumbled upon the young princess's budding feelings. As is expected, Gourry is blissfully unaware of it.

"Sure I do, he's a member of this crew and has been working really hard," Amelia quickly replies, a defensive light glinting in her eye. "It wouldn't be right to ignore his efforts and leave him alone."

"You're right Miss Amelia, we should all do our part to make him feel more welcome," Sylphiel says before Gourry can accidently say something more to embarrass the poor girl. Apparently she isn't the only one who is struggling. Truth be told though it is difficult to suggest they all be more welcoming to the cold engineer. Sylphiel still finds his presence rather intimidating and she doesn't entirely trust him.

She still finds herself wondering about Rezo's dealings and how it might affect Flagoon. As of yet she hasn't had the opportunity to ask Zelgadis directly about it and she wonders if it even matters anymore. Even if it is what brought her here initially, it isn't why she stays.

"That's right!" Amelia declares with an uplifted fist.

Above their heads the intercom buzzes to life. "All right crew everyone to bed!" Lina's voice hollers much too loudly for their taste. "Xellos has the bridge since he doesn't sleep much and thinks that wandering around is a good idea, everyone else better get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Must you shout?" Zelgadis's voice can be heard when Lina doesn't immediately click off her microphone. "I'd hate to adjust the sensors again."

"What are you saying? Did you adjust the volume without telling me? Honestly Zel do you have to be so . . ." the sensor clicks off and Sylphiel wonders if this is because Lina realized it was still on or if Zelgadis terminated it himself.

"Well I guess that answers my concerns," Amelia sighs, with a sheepish smile.

"We'll still do our part right Sylphiel?" Gourry beams. "Zelgadis isn't all bad."

Sylphiel cannot help but smile back as she falls for Gourry all over again. "Right."

~ Lina

"Well the sensor's are definitely picking something up," Lina says aloud as she lightly taps the arm rest of her chair. The improvements Zelgadis made to track astral items is not perfect, but better than what they were using before. With a flick of her gaze, Lina turns the sensors onto the ship and easily spots three readings. The first is Gourry's sword of light, which happens to be at his side near her left. The second is Zelgadis, who is sitting to the right of her at his consol. She turns to the third reading which happens to be coming from Sylphiel's room.

That's strange.

Before Lina can pin point what it is, Sylphiel walks into the room and takes her seat at her station behind Gourry.

As soon as the Lieutenant Commander is settled Lina is jumping to her feet. "Come on guy's let's go!" Lina says enthusiastically and makes her way for the door. "Zelgadis you're in charge with Sylphiel. Amelia, Gourry, and Xellos you're with me."

"C-captain," Sylphiel leans forward from the chair she has just sat in. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" The woman glances at Zelgadis awkwardly as he stoically takes his seat in the captain's chair.

"I want Xellos close by and he's been using you're W.I.S. suit, so it's better you stay here," Lina easily answers.

"If you don't mind," Xellos follows up with a grin.

". . . I . . . don't mind," Sylphiel sighs.

"Thanks Sylphiel, keep an eye on Zel for me and make sure he doesn't do anything crazy," Lina laughs as the door slides open.

Neither Sylphiel nor Zelgadis get the opportunity to protest as Lina walks down the hall trailed closely by her companions. The small group enters the large hanger and retrieves their mecha suits, one by one dropping off to the Ca'ar Desert below.

"I assume we are searching for the astral reading we picked up," Xellos says as he easily accesses the mecha's controls. The Regal makes it look so simple, even though the machine isn't even calibrated to his specific's specks. It is just another thing that sets him apart from normal people.

Not that Lina's crew can qualify as normal.

"Exactly," Lina pulls forward and leads the group. "Come on, I bet we can find this sucker and be back before the locals know we're here."

As the team consisting of three mecha units and one large mech-robot makes their way across the desert of jagged cliffs and rough sand, the heat becomes a slight nuisance for the captain. Her unit has heating and cooling for the pilot's comfort, but it isn't as if she is completely sealed in something like Gourry's unit. That and Gourry's mech doesn't travel very fast, making Lina glad they parked the Dragon Slayer as close as they could to the astral reading.

When they reach the mouth of a large cave, Lina and her team stop.

Pushing an energy pulse through the cavern, Xellos analyzes the space to make sure it is safe. "The front portion of the cave is natural, but further in show signs of civilized construction." Xellos turns to Gourry. "Your Driver G unit is much too big to make the entire trek."

"Captain," Zelgadis's voice breaks into the conversation through their headsets. "There is a small one man unit heading for the planet. Since this planet is only inhabited by natives who don't use intergalactic travel I find this suspicious."

"Someone we know?" Lina asks.

"We're not sure," Sylphiel answers. "It appears to be a Regal unit of some kind."

"Hopefully it isn't," Lina awkwardly jests. "Not like we've been making very many friends with them recently."

"This is serious Miss Lina," Sylphiel sounds stern even though her voice isn't any louder.

"Right right, guess it's too much to ask that this venture remains under wraps," Lina turns away from the cave and looks towards the sky. "Actually," she brings up the scanner to display exactly what the Dragon Slayer is measuring. There is a blue dot in the center showing where the Dragon Slayer is, a red dot showing where she is, and a yellow faint dot displaying the one man unit. "How are you able to detect such a small unit from so far away?"

"The scanners have been upgraded in order to pick up smaller vessels and elemental units," Zelgadis answers with a small hint of pride.

"You call one thousand light-years the 'immediate' area?" Lina nearly laughs. "So how far can you scan?"

"Three thousand million parsec's accurately without sending a probe, maybe further in time. . ." Zelgadis replies.

Eyes wide in amazement, Lina takes the time to whistle.

"Wow, that's really far," Amelia looks up to the sky in thought as she does the math. Beside her Xellos taps his wrist band which is still scanning the inside of the cave. If he's impressed he isn't showing it. Gourry doesn't really understand, but he is still impressed.

"Even the Seyruun Defense squad couldn't pin point one lone mecha unit at such a far distance," Amelia realizes a second later.

"Seyruun has quite the impressive defense," Sylphiel comments.

"You do realize your encouraging a computer," Xellos reprimands the girls casually before continuing on a different topic. "That's peculiar," the Regal's jaw shifts to the side in a small frown as he continues to tap his apparatus, as if tapping it will explain the readings more clearly.

When Xellos doesn't explain himself, Lina rolls her eyes. "Don't leave us hanging here Xellos, what seems to be the problem."

"According to my readings there is already someone inside the cave," Xellos points at the cave with the same ho hum expression.

This is a sign and no one is happy about it.

Beneath their feet the ground shifts, sinking quickly just before bursts of dirt and sand erupts around them in giant waves. The ground quakes violently and the mecha unit's wisely take flight, but Gourry is forced to remain grounded and ride out the waves until they settle.

Nervously, everyone searches the grounds as it quietly settles.

"What was that?" Amelia asks timidly.

You can hear a pin drop. No one says a word, knowing it will only cause trouble when they do.

"I have no . . ." Lina is cut off when a pure white plasma blast explodes directly in front of them. The mysterious armor unit has arrived. "Scatter!" the red head quickly commands as her crew barely escapes the brunt of the mysterious enemy's powerful attack.

High above them in the white sky a slim unit hovers cautiously. When it spies Lina, it quickly snaps into action. The pilot pivots to the left just avoiding a flaming attack from the furious captain.

"Fire Ball," Lina commands not waiting to see if her attack hits.

"We're moving the Dragon Slayer to your location!" Sylphiel announces through the com.

"Fine by me," Lina yells as she prepares another attack and fires. "Should have done that in the first place. Who cares about exciting the locals and uneven terrain?!"

Her attack misses.

"Gee, what is that thing!?" Lina all but screams in frustration as her foe darts away. "It certainly isn't a mecha!" In her mind the thing is taunting her, fluently moving through the air with ease and efficiency. He knows exactly how she will attack and it is frustrating her to no end.

Xellos decides now is a good time to open his mouth. "Well if you want to know it's . . ." the whole battle seems to freeze as they wait for the mysterious Regal's answer. ". . . a secret."

Everyone slumps completely deflated. "Seriously Xellos!?" Lina screams at the alien. "Is this really the time to joke around while we're in the middle of a . . . GAH!" The sorceress goes flying out of control, completely disoriented as the enemy Regal takes a swipe at her. When she comes to a stop, Lina finds Xellos carefully holding her bridal style.

"All in due time," Xellos says, leaning forward and kissing the side of her face.

Before Lina can start attacking Xellos as well, the smiling Regal jettisons away and towards the cave. "You seem to have things handled here so I'll just go check on the astral reading while you entertain our new friend."

"Xellos you creep! Get back here so I can kill you!" Lina furiously cries.

"Yar, yar, shouldn't you keep your eyes on the enemy attacking you rather than me," Xellos replies smartly before a huge worm like creature erupts out of the sand directly in front of the cave entrance, blocking the Regal's path. It shakes the ground so hard that Gourry has to lean forward and steady himself with one of his gigantic robotic arms. As the creature screams at Xellos, saliva plants itself on Sylphiel's once pristine mecha, its hot breath completely surrounding him.

Surprised, or not, Xellos lifts his brows but otherwise appears unaffected. "That explains the moving sand."

Lina stares at the abominably worm like creature before screaming in fury. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

~ Amelia

"Miss Lina what did you do?!" Amelia cries as the huge worm's tail slams into the cliff face, narrowly missing her.

"Why do you always assume it's my fault?!" Lina shouts back, remaining focused on the offending flying piece of armor. Not only do they have to fight the mysterious Mecha Pilot but a gigantic worm too! Invite Rezo and they could have a party! "Return fire Gourry, why don't you give me a hand?!" She orders testily.

"I can't find my footing," Gourry cries as a sink hole of sand slowly swallows his unit's feet.

Dodging to the side, Amelia does her best to avoid the worm's tail as it dives into the sand like a fish to water. As the monsters giant tail wriggles out of sight, Amelia spies two screaming beastmen sent flying into the cave as they are flung from the creatures back.

"Um, am I seeing things?" Amelia asks no one in particular.

"**Why**," Lina fires a shot at the mecha pilot and misses. "**Don't**." She fires again. "**You**." Another shot goes off and hits Xellos, but she doesn't notice and continues to attack. "**Hold**. . ."

Close by the blond mercenary pulls out his sword of light and swings it at the worm. The giant creature launches itself through the air and opens its mouth wide, prepared to swallow the large machine and man trapped inside completely whole. On the worms side Xellos can be seen holding onto something imbedded in the worm's thick hide.

"**Still**!" Lina cries.

She misses.

"Gah forget it!" Lina puts a shield around herself and diverts the rest of her power into her main cannons attached to her arms. "Darkness beyond twilight . . ."

"Mister Gourry, Mister Xellos," Amelia flies forward punching the worm with all her strength just below its tiny blue eye.

"You got it Miss Amelia, you got it," Sylphiel can be heard over the com cheering the princess on as the Dragon Slayer hovers overhead.

"Don't let up, you nearly got him," Zelgadis says with nearly just as much enthusiasm. If everyone was in a position to wonder at the personality switch someone might comment on it, but everyone is much too busy fighting for their lives to care or notice.

The force of Amelia's punch is so great the creature is not only driven off course but Xellos is flung aside like a gnat, clutching something in his hands. Slamming into the cliff face, after erecting a shield just in time, Xellos tumbles into the sand and lifts up the item he has successfully dislodged from the worm. "Here it is," he replies gleefully.

Lina doesn't care, she still has her sights on the enemy Regal.

"Dragon Slave!" Lina cries.

A bright light explodes; blinding Amelia and everyone else close by. For the next several seconds the princess has no idea what is happening.

When that moment of dead calm ends Amelia's earphone pops back to life alerting her that she is still alive. "Did it work?" Lina asks over the buzzing communications line as the sand clears.

Without a scratch the strange mecha hovers above them completely absorbing the Dragon Slave in a strange weapon clutched in his hands.

"It's Bodigar," Zelgadis identifies the very weapon they have been searching for.

"How dare he!" Lina screams and before she can shot off another spell Zelgadis intervenes and actually fires at the Regal before she gets the chance.

Flipping backward, two black wings erupt from the Regal's back and send him rocketing up into the stratosphere.

"The strange Mecha Armor unit is retreating," the Dragon Slayer reports with concern.

"After him!" Lina screams. "We have to get that weapon, Dragon Slayer get ready to pursue!"

"Gourry dear are you all right!" Sylphiel asks as the dust settles and the scanners pierce through the air saturated by elemental energy. Lina's attack is strong enough and close enough to cause a blip in Zelgadis's nearly perfect scanners. If not for the enemy absorbing the spell it might have damaged the sensors at such a close range.

The object of Sylphiel's distress is head first in the sand. "I can't see, I can't see!" Gourry panics. "Somebody help."

"Come on this is no time to play in the sand we gotta go catch that freak!" Lina doesn't wait and barrels back towards the ship.

"Miss Lina what were you thinking shooting off a Dragon Slave so close, you could have killed someone!" Amelia yells furiously. She tries to help Gourry out of the sand, pulling one of his legs with all her might. "Don't leave us behind!" Sometimes Lina is so irresponsible, doesn't she care what happens to them? If she were calmer she would know that Lina would never do anything that would kill them, but the princess is rightly frustrated.

"Geh!" Lina groans as she returns to help pull Gourry from the ground, proving to Amelia yet again that her captain does have a commendable character.

It's just hidden under layers of arrogance and ferocity most of the time.

"Well, if you don't mind captain, I'm going to quickly return this sword back where it belongs before another sand worm shows up," Xellos reports nonchalantly.

"Why, isn't that what we were looking for?" Lina asks with a grunt.

"Yes and no."

~ Xellos

Xellos scans the screens of his slightly battered unit and smirks. The enemy pilot is swiftly zooming away much to the Dragon Slayers distress. The ever helpful ship is eagerly pointing out the enemy unit with a brightly blinking marker, worried that the object of Lina's hate might actually escape.

"Mister Xellos what is that?" Amelia asks still pulling at Gourry.

"It is a holy sword constructed by the ancient inhabitants of this land to contain the great and mighty sand worm," Xellos explains making his way towards the cave. "I hear these worms produce a special spice of some kind, perfect for fine eating."

"Who cares!" Lina shouts.

"Did you know it wasn't what we were looking for all along?" Sylphiel's small voice cracks.

"That's a secret," he waves a finger.

"Grrraaaggghh! Well, I say we keep it!" Lina shouts after they manage to release Gourry from his sandy prison. "Even if it isn't one of the Dark Star weapons we might be able to pawn it for something and make it worth our time."

Everyone there, aside from Gourry who is being tethered back onto the Dragon Slayer looks at Lina incredulously. Xellos continues to smile even as Amelia screams at Lina for being so irresponsible again. Going on and on about why stealing is wrong and how it is important to keep the land safe for the native inhabitants of the planet.

As the women argue about Imperial Alliance laws and how it may or may not apply in this quadrant Xellos doesn't bother offering his opinion. He could care less about the native inhabitants of this world, but this sword will only hinder their main objective of pursuing their fleeing foe and collecting the Dark Star weapons. "Captain, as we speak the mysterious assailant is getting further and further away. We don't necessarily have to time to be distracted." He opens one of his eyes at her delightfully making the redhead shiver.

Never will he admit how pleased this response always makes him feel.

"For once I agree with the pest, if we want to catch them we need to get moving," Zelgadis tells them over the com.

Rather than waste any more time the girl's rocket back to the ship, leaving Xellos in their dust. Spinning the hilt around his armored wrist, the Regal calmly heads for the cave. Not only is it a weak weapon but as he said before it would only serve as a distraction to Lina later on. She'd probably use it as an excuse to visit a certain shop in Elmekia.

There is also that matter of those two life forms his scanner is picking up. The very ones who were flung from the worm during the battle.

The inside of the cave is nearly completely dark except the light that Sylphiel's mecha unit emits. Everything in the structure is beautifully constructed, carved into the very cave with inspiring detail, but Xellos doesn't particularly care and turns his attention to his left.

"While I admire your cloaking technology, I would appreciate a friendly word before simply killing you," Xellos says to the dark chamber as he slides the stolen sword into its proper holster.

"Gravos I thinks he's spotteds us," a timid voice hisses to the Regal's left.

"Quiet you," Gravos gruffly responds, followed by a thunk from his fist hitting his companions head.

"I'm afraid that will do you little good," Xellos chuckles. "If the captain knew how to work the impressive scanner she's been gifted with you wouldn't be alive right now." With a twirl of his finger, Xellos constructs two cones of energy that snags and pins them to the wall as if they are coats hanging on a hook. He has no need to recite a spell or input a code. Such is one of the advantages of being a talented Regal like himself.

One creature he captures happens to be a green cyborg beast man, while the other is a fox beast man.

Beast men are a branch of human's, but are not as plentiful as their cousins. Most take to working for the Ancients and are sought after because of their strength and loyalty.

"But lucky for you it's just me," the Regal smiles as the two captives stare at him in shock and horror. They know exactly who Xellos is and he can tell. "Let's make this visit short, I'm in a hurry."

_Author's Note:_

_I have no idea if I did the math right for the Dragon Slayers awesome scanners. If you're good at math please help me with the parsec light-year conversion. I want it to be impressive, but also have room for improvement._

_I didn't intend the mysterious pilot to be all that mysterious originally, but during the rewrite a lot of things changed. You can probably still figure out who the pilot is. _


	5. Trigger Happy

Star Slayers Episode Two: The Ancient Shadow

Chapter Five ~ Trigger Happy

~ Clair

Star systems away on the outskirts of the Elmekia territory, Clair diligently works her shop. After years of serving countless costumers she is used to seeing unique people and her latest customer is no exception. She just seems to attract that kind of business, intentional or not. "Welcome sir, how can I help you?" Clair is having a good day and is ready to make as much money as she can in any way she can.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up an order," a tall blond haired man says as he leans over the counter.

Clair cannot shake the feeling that she has seen this man before, but as she looks into his eyes the shop owner knows that they have never meet. The girl makes a point of never forgetting a customer, or at least one that buys something. "Name please?" Clair asks as she pulls a blinking screen up and over the messy counter top.

"Albert Stargazer," he grins signing the dotted line and verifying who he is with a scan.

Under her breath, the young woman mouths the name. First he looks familiar and now Clair's thinking she's heard his name before. "Just one moment sir," the young woman disappears around back, rummaging amongst the packages her folks just delivered. Their shop is a family business. While Clair watches the shop her parents scour the universe looking for interesting things to fill the store with or take orders from people who will pay handsomely for the trouble.

When she finds the metal device she is looking for Clair grins and returns to Albert. "Here you are sir," Clair puts what appears to be a long stick onto the counter. "That will be one hundred gold coins."

Reaching beneath his mecha pilot coat Albert hands over a large bag of jostling coins. "Thank you for finding it for me," Albert bows his head inspecting the handle.

Carefully, Clair lifts the sack and can tell from the weight that Albert has paid it all in full. It isn't often that a person pays in actual gold pieces, credit sticks are the preferred choice for large purchases such as this.

But Clair doesn't mind, she finds hard gold to be more reliable.

"No problem, thanks for the purchase," Clair replies back, greedily opening the bag and inspecting the coins. "Have a great day!"

"You as well," Albert bows his head and leaves the shop.

It is only after the man leaves that Clair gets the feeling that perhaps she shouldn't have given the mysterious Gourry lookalike the strange weapon. Nezard, the trident of light, is pretty dangerous after all.

~ Lina

"Step on it Zel!" Lina orders from her captain's chair. She has brought her chair all the way up to the window as if staring through the screen will make them go faster.

Zelgadis grunts. "This is a ship Lina you can't 'step on it' like the pedal on a jettison automobile . . ."

"You know what I mean, just do it!" Lina screams with a fireball in her hand.

Blinking at Lina owlishly a minute Zelgadis doesn't question her anymore and does as he is told. Lina turns back towards the screen and glares at it as the stars zoom past them. She can't believe that pilot. He has some nerve fighting her like that and then running away with his tail between his legs. The coward.

"We're gaining," Amelia happily reports from her station.

Smiling smugly Zelgadis leans back in his chair as Amelia gives him a thumbs up. Lina see's their antics out of the corner of her eye, but ignores them. "Ready the canon," she orders next as her target comes into view.

"Miss Lina," Sylphiel's voice cuts through the room as she enters with Gourry behind her.

Surprised Lina hits her head against the screen, smudging the panel a little, and whirls back on the girl. "What's the big idea Sylphiel!?" Where has she been? Wait, why wonder? No doubt good doctor Sylphiel was treating a bump or bruise on Gourry's thick skull.

The timid woman takes a step back, but gains some courage and moves forward again. "Why are we out in space?" she asks nervously.

"We're chasing the bad guy!?" she points at the dot they're closing in on right directly in front of them. Lina can't believe her, isn't it obvious? "He's got the axe of light!" He is so close she can almost clutch him in her hot sweaty hand.

"But," Sylphiel blushes as she points out an embarrassing oversight. "Mister Xellos is still on Alvern, isn't he?"

The room goes silent and no one breathes. Amelia turns bright red as Zelgadis groans and weaves his fingers through his stiff hair, all while Lina draws a blank.

"Ah he'll be fine, we'll go back for him later," the captain turns back to the screen as Gourry takes his seat to fire the cannon. It doesn't take him long to move into the head piece and flick his fingers on the dials in front of him. Not all that surprising for a soldier. "We'll wrap this up real quick."

"Do you want me to fire it now?" Gourry asks as his counter indicates that the cannon is ready to fire.

"Not yet, I want to get as close as we can," she stands to her feet and steps inside the cockpit meant to transfer energy into the ship and the main cannon. The very one Xellos used when the ship was reconstructed.

"Lina what are you doing?" Zelgadis shoots to his feet.

"I'm going to combine a dragon slave. Dragon slave number two!" she answers quickly concentrating on the code needed to accomplish such an attack. "There's no way he can avoid it."

Leaving his chair, Zelgadis marches towards Lina hoping to reason with her. "But we're too close! The elemental radiation will . . ."

"Fire!" Lina orders and with lighting fast reflex's Gourry does just that.

In a blinding light the super charged dragon slave bursts just in front of them. A second later Zelgadis manages to activate a shield over the front portion of the ship with his own element, but it only keeps the paint from getting scratched as they are shoved back by the force of the elemental attack. The crew is given a hefty shove with Zelgadis and Sylphiel receiving the worst of it because they are unwisely standing. They are thrown into the panels at the back of the helm and Lina momentarily worries about their safety.

Until Zelgadis yells at her.

~ Zelgadis

"You idiot!" Zelgadis screams as he works like mad to stabilize the gravity unit and elemental backlash pressuring the ships more sensitive components. He grits his teeth as he feels the overwhelming power course through his body and the ship. Lina's attack was much too close to the ship and he didn't have time to construct a proper shield, but of course that didn't once cross the captain's mind.

"Sylphiel!" Gourry stumbles from his chair and moves to the woman's side. "Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine Gourry," she says. "Just a little shaken." She winces. "I might have a bruise."

"That was more powerful then the last time I fired the cannon," Gourry says with an ashamed look on his face.

"Well we fired it closer and the 'captain' wasn't holding back," Zelgadis grinds as he reboots some of his systems.

"Miss Lina what did I just say about thinking of the crew's safety!" Amelia bursts.

"Well he made the 'captain' really angry," Lina pouts stepping out of the capsule. "Besides we got him didn't we?"

"Actually we didn't," Zelgadis grinds out and puts the pilot's flight schematics on the front windows. "At the last minute he absorbed the attack in Bodigar. Luckily, that attack was too much for him and made him drop the weapon. Rather than get captured he kicked in a Jump with those unique wings of his." Sighing, Zelgadis is once again blown away by the Ancient's superior technology. He wonders if he'll ever reach that level. "I didn't realize such a small unit could pull off a jump, but it is a _mystic_ model and I haven't been able to recreate it. . . He's not out of the scanners sights, but I'm less inclined to follow him after what you just pulled."

"Oh like you're one to talk Mister, 'let's see what happens if I fire a Raw Tilt,' hmm what about that?" Lina barks back.

"At least I wasn't aiming at something directly in front of us!" Zelgadis shouts in turn. It's pointless to argue with her, but he's upset and isn't about to roll over and take it.

"Captain~" a familiar Regal's voice chimes overhead. "You wouldn't happen to have accidentally activated an extraordinary new cloaking device because I'd almost believe you aren't even here." Either Xellos is joking or worse he's serious.

"Ugghhhh," Lina throws back her head and trudges to her seat.

"Can we just leave him?" Zelgadis asks hopefully. "I could care less that we left him behind."

"But he has my Mecha unit," Sylphiel pipes up, actually glaring at Zelgadis.

Zelgadis winces and glares forward wishing Sylphiel hadn't brought it up. He can feel her eyes on him even as he refuses to look at her. He has to admit that it would be a shame to leave such a valuable White Internal Specialist's suit with a Mystic.

Well sacrifices must be made for the greater good.

"Amelia go pick up Bodigar. As soon as she has it Zel turn us back towards Alvern, we've got a package to pick up," Lina finally says.

"Why? We should just . . ."

"Even with our fancy new scanners Zel we need a guide," Lina cuts him off. "At least we got one weapon."

While not appreciating being interrupted, Zelgadis takes a seat and plots a course back to Alvern. At least they won't be chasing the mysterious pilot, but he has to wonder who it was and if they will be seeing him again.

After retrieving Xellos the crew has a hearty lunch that Sylphiel only makes after Lina begs for forgiveness. Zelgadis has never seen Lina beg, but when food is involved apparently the proud captain becomes a humble beast. The priestess also politely requests that Xellos not be allowed to use her unit again.

"I'd rather have him out with me then with Zelgadis at the helm," Lina states logically. "Xellos is a bit of a wild card and none of us here trusts him." Hearing this surprises Zelgadis and encourages him. He often doubts Lina's choices, but on this issue she is being strangely considerate.

If Xellos is bothered by the fact they are talking negatively about him while he's in the room he doesn't show it.

"Can he please use yours Miss Amelia," Sylphiel asks.

"My unit," Amelia pipes up nervously. When everyone looks at her she plants her hands at her sides massaging her thumb against her other fingers in light fists. "I'd rather he didn't use my unit."

"Well I can't very well let him use mine," Lina says. "And Gourry can't fly a mecha unit, that robot is all he's got."

Neither girl can offer a logical argument to counter Lina, but Zelgadis can easily tell they are unhappy. He doesn't much care if they dislike this arrangement since Xellos is a walking unknown, little better then a parasite trying to hack his nanites and any information he can get on it from the ship. Just thinking this makes Zelgadis glare daggers at the mystic.

"If I had my own unit this wouldn't be a problem," Xellos speaks up after an ebb of silence goes by unchallenged.

"Hey yeah, Zel can't you make a Regal Mecha Armor?" Lina asks as if it really is that simple.

"Having an Armor created by the Nanite System would be quite a treat," Xellos beams.

Zelgadis sighs on cue. Actually ever since Xellos requested a unit he has been trying to construct one, but he can't. Without something physical for the nanites to copy he cannot recreate a reliable Regal unit. When he constructed everything else he had the original object he could copy or modify, but even with Xellos's blueprints, he doesn't have the resources to make this fascinating device.

It's irritating, but Zelgadis realizes that even the nanites have their limits. HE has limits. He can't make something out of nothing, no matter what Amelia and the others might think.

"I don't have the data or resources necessary to recreate a dependable Armor unit," Zelgadis answers. "I couldn't even recreate an Elemental Armor unit without defects."

"I thought your Nanites could do anything," Xellos grins and Zelgadis doesn't think he imagines the smugness seeping out of the Regal.

"Not without something mechanically viable to copy or modify," Zelgadis clenches his fists.

"So you don't have the right resources . . ." Lina puts a finger to her chin. "Where are we headed next Zel?"

Quickly consulting the Dragon Slayer mentally Zelgadis answers, "The next reading is on the planet Zentel. It should be near the city of Gureta."

"What do you know about that planet Xellos?"

"It is a planet settled mostly by dwarves," Xellos pleasantly answers.

"Do they have trade?" Lina's eyes narrow, showing that she is getting excited as she grins.

"Yes," Xellos returns her smile making Zelgadis uncomfortable. "Since it's on the outskirts of the Outer Realm they not only do business with Regal's but humans as well. Although I admit that the humans they usually deal with are not the savory sort."

Lina snaps her fingers. "Sylphiel, you recently put in a request for more food right?"

". . . Yes I did," Sylphiel nods. "We've been running so long we're scratching the bottom of the barrel so to speak."

"And you need glass or plastic panels to cover the new screens you've constructed on the bridge," Lina says turning to Zelgadis.

"That's correct," Zelgadis nods once again pulled out of his growing funk.

"Then it's settled, we're heading the city of Gureta, we'll pick up the weapon after we get supplies," Lina places her hands proudly on her hips, no doubt pleased with her genius. "Zel, try to find the resources you need to make Xellos an armor unit while we're there. How long till we reach Zentel."

"We will arrive on the planet in twenty-six hours, the morning hours of Gureta," the Dragon Slayer replies happily. Scrunching his nose, Zelgadis wonders why the Dragon Slayer is always so happy when reporting things to Lina. It's as if she is eager to be of assistance.

With her business as captain apparently over, Lina dismisses everyone to their own activities. Gourry and Sylphiel move into the kitchen to clean and check their inventory, while Amelia makes her way to the sick bay no doubt to do the same. Xellos follows after Lina towards the bridge to analyze Bodigar and compile the information Garv wants from it. How does Zelgadis know all of this? Every crew member uses the Dragon Slayer Computing system to go about these chores and it's become routine enough that Zelgadis doesn't consider it snooping.

If he ever did.

This leaves Zelgadis standing in the dining room wondering where he should go and what he should do. It would be easy to go to his room and work on researching a Regal Armor's construction or continue his personal project of making the Dragon Slayer independent of him. Slowly he walks forward into the kitchen where Gourry and Sylphiel are cleaning.

"Hey Zel give me a hand with this," Gourry calls back, trying to clean a huge pot.

Without questioning it Zelgadis steps forward and does just that.

~ Gourry

After getting some rest Gourry and Zelgadis have a sparring match in the newly improved hanger. As they fight Gourry pushes Zelgadis who is more than willing to accept the challenge. The enthusiasm reminds the blond man of his brother. These days he finds himself thinking of them more often and picking out some similarities between them.

Both his old and new family has a drive to fight, but different reasons fuel them. For Lina it can be anything from money, to her friends, and on many occasions being insulted as she demonstrated recently with the mysterious pilot. In the case of Sylphiel and Amelia they're fighting for their friends, supporting them in their mecha's or in their chosen fields of food and healing. For Xellos it's to protect the ship and while it is for selfish reasons it doesn't change the fact that he's protecting them. Zelgadis fights for vengeance, but also answers. Each member of the crew is so different, but Gourry is mostly worried about Lina and Zelgadis. Lina because she is hot tempered and Zelgadis because of his desire for revenge.

As Zelgadis jumps up to kick him in the shoulder, Gourry blocks with his hand and launches him up. Flipping back Zelgadis takes advantage of the leverage and comes crashing down with his blade blazing. It is obvious that everything Zelgadis does is precise and planed out for efficiency, but Gourry wants him to push closer to his limit. He is capable of a lot more.

At the last minute Gourry moves to the side, avoiding the attack and swiftly moving his blade around so it rests inches from the back of Zelgadis's neck. "You got me again," Zelgadis says deactivating the blade. "I thought I was reading your moves better."

"You are," Gourry assures him removing his own blade from the pale man's neck. "But you're also still leaving your defenses open." They holster their weapons on the rack and take a seat on one of the long benches. "I know your body is strong, but you never know when you're going to face off against a guy who's tougher than you."

As Gourry offers more advice, Zelgadis listens intently. The blond is glad Zelgadis has taken an interest in sparring with him, but he also wants to show him that fighting isn't always the answer. Zelgadis is so full of hate and fear that it could lead him down the same path as his brother. Gourry doesn't want to see that again but doesn't know how to warn his friend.

Eventually Gourry stops when Zelgadis appears surprised. "Is something wrong?" Gourry asks.

"No, it's just usually you let your actions speak for you in a fight," Zelgadis explains. "Normally you don't give verbal advice so I was just surprised."

Considering this, Gourry holds his chin. Without meaning to he must have been reiterating what his father once taught him about sword fighting. "Guess I do," Gourry agrees with a chuckle. "Well I'm hungry; let's go get something to eat."

Zelgadis has a look on his face that tells Gourry he wants to say something, but the pale nanite man remains silent and follows thoughtfully.

~ Amelia

Early the next morning the Slayers crew lands on Gureta, each with their lists of things to do. In comparison to the others, Amelia's list is fairly short. After having a long conversation with her father Amelia sits on the bridge ready to face whatever challenges the strange planet might present. Amelia, Zelgadis and Sylphiel are left with the ship to oversee most of the restocking while Xellos, Gourry and Lina barter with some dwarves for the weapon. She isn't very familiar with the culture of dwarves, but knows that they are incredible engineers, craftsman and strike a hard bargain. Perhaps they will even give Lina a run for her money.

"So, Mister Zelgadis," Amelia starts, breaking the almost eerie silence stretching between them. "You want to do something to help pass the time?" When they were chasing after the mysterious pilot the princess felt as if they shared a moment, no matter how brief, when they caught up with the fiend. Sylphiel also told her that Zelgadis actually spent time in the kitchen helping out. This gives her hope. She hopes that Zelgadis might be willing to step out of his shell and try having a conversation with her.

"Not especially," Zelgadis replies boredly his mind evidently elsewhere as his eyes flick past countless screens. Amelia suspects that he is running even more programs that she is simply unaware of.

"Oh, all right then," Amelia's gaze falls and she frowns, hoping maybe that the stern man will notice her disappointment.

"Want to . . . play a game," Zelgadis slowly says.

Looking up, Amelia peers at Zelgadis who refuses to look at her and continues to distract himself with his screens. "How about we play checkers?" she offers, recalling that he played a game against Xellos not too long ago.

"Not checkers," Zelgadis quickly says making Amelia deflate again. He's really quick to shoot things down, which is difficult to combat.

"Oh, okay," Amelia feels like she's taking a few steps back again and makes a point to appear disappointed again.

"How about chess?" Zelgadis offers instead.

Amelia looks up again and notices that he is discreetly looking at her. Smiling, she decides that it's just his personality to be like that, it's not that he's necessarily trying to be mean. "That sounds like fun," she says in delight. "It's been a while since I've played."

"Well I won't go easy on you," Zelgadis says bringing up a screen to start the game.

"That's fine by me," Amelia replies. "Miss Dragon Slayer please make sure Mister Zelgadis doesn't cheat."

"Yes Miss Amelia," the Dragon Slayer chirps.

"Heh, I won't have too," Zelgadis brags.

Forty-five minutes later Zelgadis finds himself eating his words. "Wait, hold on, let me try that move again," he squirms, shocked once again at the young woman's skill.

"I've already been more than generous Mister Zelgadis that's checkmate," Amelia beams.

"How do you do that?" Zelgadis asks.

"That's a secret," Amelia cannot help saying the loathsome phrase.

"Hmph," Zelgadis crosses his arms and scowls making Amelia worry again, but smiles when she realizes that he doesn't look much different then Lina when she's annoyed with something. He's just being a sore loser.

"We're being hailed," Zelgadis tells Amelia.

Immediately sitting straight up, the girl looks at her console as a small red blip is seen. The ship that is hailing them is incredibly far away, but it just so happens to be heading in their direction. "I don't recognize the ship's identification, do you Mister Zelgadis?" Amelia asks. Sometimes pirate ships scramble their codes, but Lina had her memorize all those when she first joined the Slayers crew.

"Yes, it's Albert again," Zelgadis says.

"Should we ignore it?" Amelia asks knowing that Lina is the one who talked with the man last time.

"Too risky, we need to buy Lina and the others more time," stepping down from the captain's chair, Zelgadis stands front and center. "I've alerted Lina but he'd know if I let her eavesdrop, don't make a sound."

"Does he even know you're on this ship," she hisses apprehensively, remember their past relationship.

". . . He might now," Zelgadis says lifting his hood to hide his features as best he can.

Amelia nods, tensing when the image of a familiar man flickers in front of Zelgadis. She can almost swear that it is Gourry, just like Lina described him. Just who is this man?

"I was hoping to speak with Captain Lina Inverse, is she not available?" Albert asks in front of Zelgadis, seemingly disinterested by what he sees. It is true that his features are strikingly similar to Gourry, but the blond stranger's voice sounds nothing like her friend. It isn't a kind voice, but smooth and intoxicating. Nervously Amelia grabs her knees, distinctly feeling a sense of déjà vu when reminded of Lina's encounter with Lord Garv.

"I'm afraid she's busy at the moment, I'm the Dragon Slayers Commander and can answer in her absence," Zelgadis replies. "What can I help you with?"

"Why not hand over that weapon she's bartering for before I open fire?" Albert suggests pleasantly.

"Gladly, if you're willing to pay a better price," Zelgadis answers with a shadowed grin. "Five hundred million gold is the going rate."

The man smiles knowingly down at Zelgadis. "You're captain is well aware of my going rate. Consider this you're chance to run away before I get there." With that he terminates the connection and a second later Zelgadis activates the ground turbines and prepares to lift off.

"Sylphiel please tell me the ship is stocked," the commander sends over the communications link.

"It is, I'm just in the process of making dinner," she says.

"Find a seat and secure everything. We have a battle coming our way," Zelgadis tells her before moving the ship.

"Maybe I should have talked to him instead," Amelia says clutching the arm rests of her chair. Despite the abrupt liftoff the change is smooth, attesting to Zelgadis's skill. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Far worse if he knew we had a princess onboard," Zelgadis says and just then Albert's ship enters the planetary system. "Lina what's taking so long?" he all but screams as he contacts the captain.

"You try bartering with a bunch of pushy dwarves and see how much progress you make!" Lina screams back.

"Then give them the money we have plenty!" Zelgadis reasons in exasperation.

"Not after restocking the ship with food we don't," Lina yells. "Look if you have another way out of this mess, I'm open for suggestions."

"Well," Zelgadis slams himself down into the captain's chair and points the Dragon Slayers guns directly at the building Lina is occupying. "I can think of one sure fire way."

"Mister Zelgadis what are you doing!" Amelia screams and jumps to her feet right as Zelgadis opens fire.

~Sylphiel

That is the only warning the others get as Zelgadis fires a laser at the small dwarves once thriving business. It takes out a large chunk of the roof and Sylphiel is beside herself with panic as she flicks through the screens and checks for life signs from her seat in the kitchen. The diligent cook breathes a sigh of relief when she sees the other's come into focus despite Zelgadis's reckless behavior.

He's turning out to be just as bad as Lina sometimes.

Although it shows that Zelgadis has quite a lot of skill if the only damage dealt is cleanly slicing off the roof. The shot is precise, without causing any cave-ins or casualties.

But now is not the time to be admiring such a trait. She is worried about Gourry and Lina.

Filled with determination the priestess bolts to her feet and makes her way towards the bridge even as the ship shifts unexpectedly. "Mister Zelgadis what are you doing?" Sylphiel pants as she makes her way for her seat.

"-ashamed of yourself firing at Miss Lina while she's trying to . . ." Amelia is ranting, but the man is pointedly ignoring her.

"I was just speeding up Lina's tedious bartering," Zelgadis turns and answers Sylphiel gruffly.

"Are you listening to me," Amelia yells watching in a panic as everything seems to fall apart yet again. "This is wrong! You're using violence to force these poor people to give into Miss Lina's outrageous demands!"

"It will also give quicker results," he replies without missing a beat. "Lina did you get what we need."

"Yeah, but did you have to take out the entire ceiling?!" Lina screeches overhead. "What if one of those tiles hit me on the head! You could have killed me! I'm not wearing my mecha suit ya know!"

"You can thank me later, we need to leave the planet immediately," Zelgadis turns the ship and opens the hanger simultaneously.

Shaking her head, Sylphiel's eyes snap over the screens which are alive with warnings popping up one by one. "Zelgadis?" her voice is swallowed by the shouts and complaints flying over the comm. as Lina and Amelia verbally assault Zelgadis. Sylphiel tries to flick the warning messages away to see what she can do only to have more warnings flash in front of her. Most everyone will agree that having things flashing at you in red is a stressful experience.

"He's coming," the Dragon Slayers says overhead, barely heard.

"Enough!" Zelgadis screams silencing everyone. "Sylphiel and Amelia man you're mecha's and protect the captain!" For a moment the two girls stare at him flabbergasted that he's actually giving them an order. "Go!" His voice vibrates mechanically as his concern and temper flare.

Glancing at one another, Sylphiel and Amelia look bewildered a moment but swiftly nod as they race for the hanger. They can chew Zelgadis out later for bossing them around. Through all the noise Sylphiel activates her W.I.S. suit and is the first to drop out of the ship's hanger.

The others are without their suits since bartering for a tool while armed to the teeth wouldn't make for a good sales pitch. Given how things are turning out Sylphiel is realizing the unforeseeable danger this has put them in. Especially when considering they opened fire on the dwarves anyway.

With her heart beating up her throat the determined priestess makes it out of the hanger just in time to erect a shield and clash with a large metal body rocketing towards her. As Zelgadis fires on a large ship above them, she does her best to hold out against a large mecha robot that has fallen from said ship, but her grip is slipping. Electric discharge skirts across the bubble of Sylphiel's element as her foe puts more and more physical force on top of her.

Metallic screeching deafens her as the W.I.S.'s metal legs fight against the strain. The shield holds, but her posture does not as the ground beneath her gives out and sends her knee deep into the earth. She is terrified, but doesn't dare release her shield. Looking up at the large robot Sylphiel feels as if time stops right as the machines large hand activates a weapon of light and brings it crashing towards her.

Before it can hit, the robot is pulled high in the air as Zelgadis traps the enemy unit in a tractor beam and sends the Dragon Slayer flying high into the stratosphere, yanking the enemy robot as if he is a fish caught on a fishing pole while darting enemy fire from the ship. Poised and ready Amelia falls from the ship and with great precision punches the large enemy mecha on her way down as Zelgadis releases the tractor beam.

Gasping in relief Sylphiel turns around and looks back to check on the condition of her friends. Thanks to Xellos they have not been buried in the crater her feet have created. "Good work Sylphiel! Come on Gourry let's get our units!" Lina hollers.

"Shouldn't we leave?!" Zelgadis shouts successfully hitting the enemy ship.

"But he has another weapon! This is our chance to get it!" Lina screams back.

"I'm not sure this is a battle you can win Captain," Xellos advises. "I don't think Albert's going to have slippery hands like the last fellow we met."

"And I'm not about to let this chance slip by," Lina barks.

No one argues and Zelgadis brings the Dragon Slayer in close even as the enemy unit rockets towards them once more for round two. For being so large it is incredibly nimble. Now that Sylphiel has the chance to really look at it she can see the resemblance it has to Gourry's unit, while sadly lacking its weaknesses.

As soon as the Dragon Slayer is close enough Lina, Gourry and Xellos jump aboard and activates their mecha units with the exception of Xellos. Without a mecha unit to man the Regal is left aboard the ship as Zelgadis moves the Dragon Slayer back to try and line up a shot. They'll only use the cannon if they have too, since they don't necessarily want to wipe the town off the face of the planet.

At least Sylphiel and Amelia don't want to, but with Xellos aboard and the cannon just waiting to be used it is highly likely the town could be wiped off the face of the planet anyway.

The robot hurtles itself past all of them straight for the Dragon Slayer with a trident like weapon poised and ready to strike. With one thrust Nezard completely decimates the Dragon Slayer's formidable shield. It's only Zelgadis's fast piloting that gets the Dragon Slayer out of the way, so the three beams miss the hull.

Quickly, Sylphiel erects a shield to defend the ship as the robot whirls the trident around, keeping his momentum, and uses it to try and hit the ship again. Her shield holds just long enough for Zelgadis to pull the ship higher. While their enemy is still facing the retreating ship Lina and Amelia bombard the enemy's back with offensive attacks, but the robot simply spins the trident behind him and absorbs the elemental energy into the three short beams of light blazing from its claw like a crown.

Cursing, Lina pulls out the weapon of light she has just acquired and tries to activate it. "Light come forth!" she commands, holding the spear like weapon out in front of her.

Nothing happens and it sizzles and sparks in her hands uselessly.

A callous laugh erupts from their robot enemy, not through their comm. links but from unseen speakers on the robot unit itself. "Why not hand that over Miss Lina," Albert laughs. "Before you hurt yourself."

"What are you talking about!" Lina hollers back. "You're the one who needs to hand the trident over, it's not a toy ya' know."

"That weapon is rightfully mine," he sneers.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Lina promises. Without warning she hurtles the weapon at Amelia who barely catches it in her robotic hand.

"M-Miss Lina!" Amelia cries as she darts away from an angry Albert, flying away with all she has.

"Make sure he doesn't get it!" Lina orders her crew while firing off another spell at Albert's exposed back. Momentarily ignoring his prey Albert turns and lengthens the blades of light on the trident throwing it at Lina like a javelin.

Unprepared for the attack Lina constructs a hasty shield that shatters as soon as the blades make contact with it. Sylphiel screams and looks away, unable to watch.

The static silence doesn't last long when Lina's voice screams indignantly over the communication link. "Xellos, get off of me right this instant!"

Opening her eyes, Sylphiel gasps when she sees the Regal equipped in a slim black armor with hints of yellow and red riddled throughout the design. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you Miss Lina," Xellos chuckles.

For that Lina socks the man in the face throwing him onto his back.

Gourry dives headfirst for the trident, but doesn't get close as Albert summons the weapon back into his hand with a mysterious command. "How pathetic," the man sighs. "You may have an impressive team Captain, but you're teamwork is sloppy."

In answer Lina fires off a fire ball only for Albert to dodge, heading straight for Amelia again.

Right before Albert can overtake the startled princess; she spins around and looks for a person to pass the spear of light to. Xellos is wide open, but Amelia doesn't think twice before hurtling the weapon towards Sylphiel instead. "Catch it!"

"Oh no," Sylphiel squeaks as she moves back and catches the valuable piece of weaponry. A second later Albert turns his attention from Amelia to face her instead. Xellos comes between them slowing the large unit but is forced aside when Albert extends the three blades and wounds the Regal in the shoulder. The large robot wastes no time blocking Lina or Amelia's attacks and spins round to bare down on the little priestess who holds the spear as if it is a delicate piece of glass.

"Sylphiel run!" Lina screams flying forward with Amelia.

Jumping out of the way, Sylphiel barely avoids the tridents blazing claws as Lina takes the opportunity to fire another spell. She can hardly believe it. Even with all of them fighting, Albert always seems to be one step ahead of them. As she runs, Gourry pulls forward to protect her from another attack and blocks the beams of light with his own sword of light. "I won't let you hurt her!" he cries. His unit is plastered with wet dirt and rock, but he has somehow managed to regain his footing after his lunge for the trident.

Two things immediately happen as the roaring blades crash against each other. Firstly everyone close by is sent sprawling back several meters, even Xellos is forced to evasively flip aside to avoid the brunt of astral force blasting out from the weapons. Secondly the astral energy expands and Sylphiel watches from the ground something she doesn't understand.

Instead of the blades pushing against each other the energy consolidates into one large column of energy that shoots up into the sky. It is a solid pillar of light, slicing through the atmosphere and sending out bursts of raw energy in random directions.

For a moment everyone just lays there staring at the sight until finally the astral force becomes too great. Crying out both Albert and Gourry are thrown back, there mecha robots destroying everything in their path as they roll several miles back in opposing directions. Their weapons fly from their hands and clatter to the ground, lifeless.

Struggling to her feet Sylphiel scrambles towards Gourry. "Gourry Dear! Gourry!" she moves up towards his cockpit and checks for his vitals through an apparatus attached to her visor.

"I'm all right Sylphiel," his voice cracks over the comm. and laughs. "I'm never doing that again."

"Thank Flagoon," Sylphiel sighs in relief.

"Lina the weapons!" Zelgadis's voice snaps to their ears.

Somehow Albert has recovered first and is standing directly behind Sylphiel and partially on top of Gourry. "Be a good priestess and answer my request. Give me Ragudo Mezegis." In one hand he holds the trident while in the other he clutches Gourry's sword. Neither is activated.

Trembling Sylphiel gazes up at the enormous machine and clutches the spear in her hands. "No!" Sylphiel holds out the staff and takes a chance. Without thinking everything through, she pulls at the elements around her and screams. "Light come forth!"

_Authors Note: Did you see that coming? I didn't. Everybody thinks they're so cool wanting a piece of the action. There is so much I can say about this chapter, but I'm at loss with where to start. I tried to include more character development here which I hope is entertaining and not too dry. My favorite part in this chapter would have to be the ending though. This is a cliff hanger I can get behind._

_Also Clair makes an appearance and helps the bad guy isn't that nice._


	6. Don't Run Away

Star Slayers Episode Two: The Ancient Shadow

Chapter Six: Don't Run Away

~ Gourry

To everyone's surprise, two short beams of light unexpectedly blaze from either end of the spear, Ragudo Mezegis. Albert falters back a step, unable to activate the weapons he currently possesses. Not about to let this opportunity pass Gourry lifts one arm and grabs at Albert's mecha hand that is holding the sword of light.

"Don't let up Sylphiel," Gourry encourages as the priestess hazardously thrusts the spear in Albert's direction. She has no talent using a weapon which is obvious as she almost stabs Gourry with the other end accidentally.

Unlike Sylphiel though, Gourry does know what he's doing and rolls away from the blade of light, taking Albert with him. Their large enemy loses his balance as the top blade of the spear cuts into his armored shoulder, forcing him to release the sword of light in favor of keeping his arm.

Taking the familiar sword hilt in hand Gourry tries to activate it, but the blade only sputters in response.

Sylphiel lifts the spear again and tries to hit Albert in the chest but with his now free hand he grabs the center pole of the spear. Lifted off her feet, the small W.I.S. pilot refuses to let go even as the large man tries to wrestle it from her. "Keep the sword for now, but I'm not leaving empty handed," Albert snarls and rockets into the sky taking Sylphiel with him.

Screaming, Sylphiel clutches the spear as Gourry reaches for her. "Sylphiel, let go!" he shouts desperately. He cannot believe this is happening. Doesn't matter if he loses the weapon, it would be devastating if he lost his friend.

He will not lose a friend.

The woman holds on urgently, gasping for breath but finally releases the weapon. Falling a short distance Sylphiel activates her boosters and slowly floats down to the earth where Gourry catches her in one large hand, relieved that she is safe. He doesn't know why, but losing her or any one of his new friends scares him more than anything else.

"I'm sorry Miss Lina," she breathes heavily in her comm. "I couldn't keep hold of it without . . ."

Above them Albert disappears into his damaged ship and takes off out of sight.

"Sylphiel don't worry about it," Lina's voice sighs over the communication line. The young captain stands to her feet and makes her way towards Gourry with Amelia and Xellos close behind. The princess is doing her best to offer a healing spell for the Regal who appears to be tolerating her at best. "We'll just get it back from him later. We still have the sword and axe after all."

"You were very brave Miss Sylphiel," Amelia encourages her friend. "You didn't hesitate." The princess's shoulders sag as Gourry sets Sylphiel down. He wonders at the mix of emotions coming from his friends and from himself. Lina seems frustrated but is doing a good job trying to be nice while Sylphiel and Amelia seem ashamed.

Wishing to lighten the mood Gourry speak up. "They're right Sylphiel, better we lose the weapon than you," he gently brings his large hand up against her back. His hand is so large it's as big as Sylphiel and would easily crush her if he didn't know what he was doing.

Sylphiel smiles up at Gourry with her pale face glowing red with embarrassment. "Thank you Gourry," she says beaming up at him.

Glad that Sylphiel is feeling better he turns his attention to the Dragon Slayer which is steadily lowering on a flattened building to pick them up. Around them the local militia is gathering, but none of them open fire, wishing the Dragon Slayer would just leave before bringing any more trouble upon them.

Once in the hanger and out of their suits everyone takes a seat and catches their breath, Xellos being the exception. "So . . . where did you get the Regal Armor Xellos?"

"I've had it with me all along," the monster happily replies.

Gourry is amazed that he never noticed the Regal's unit before. "Really," he says. "I had no idea. Did you have it on the whole time?"

"That is a secret," Xellos grins.

Screaming something nonsensically Lina throws a fluffy slipper at the slippery man who somehow avoids the attack despite being injured. "Sure would have been nice if you told us about it before! You made it sound like you didn't have one."

"I never said that," Xellos corrects her. "I only said that if I had my own unit it would make things easier."

"Yeah, it sure did!"

Close by Amelia sighs. "So now what?"

"Our last stop is the remains of Valairen," Zelgadis replies, gearing up the engines to leave the planet's surface. "It's deep within the Outer Realm but hopefully Xellos will be able to negotiate on our behalf if we come in contact with any Ancients."

"I'll do my best, but I make no promises," Xellos smiles and Gourry wonders why the Regal insists on making this so difficult on himself? In his mind all of these secrets seem counter intuitive, but he doesn't think it right to judge him for this. After all Xellos isn't the only one on this crew keeping secrets.

Not that he can remember any of his own secrets, but he probably has a few.

"Before we do anything else I insist on giving everyone a check up," Amelia interjects with a wave of her hand. "Especially you Xellos."

"What, why?!" Lina huffs, putting a hand on her knee as she stands.

Gourry looks at the small girl and does not think he imagines the guilt he sees there. She wants to make up for something bad she's done, but he doesn't remember her doing anything wrong.

"The astral discharge from the weapons of light is why Miss Lina," Amelia stands to her feet and plants her hands on her hips, mirroring Lina perfectly. The sight makes Gourry smile.

Lina backs down and scratches the back of her head. "Look it's not like our bodies aren't exposed to large amounts of Astral Energy already, what's the big deal? We'll get some rest and food and be as good as new."

"Mister Zelgadis is large volumes of Astral Energy harmful to the human body?" Amelia asks.

"It isn't necessarily harmful but it can damage Elemental outtake and cause spells to go haywire temporarily. You'll definitely need to check the effects on their magic pools and run maintenance on the mecha's," Zelgadis replies.

Smiling with smug satisfaction, Amelia beams up at the captain proudly.

"You're enjoying this way too much," Lina hisses.

"What . . . no I just want to be helpful," Amelia says losing some ground.

"Yeah sure let's get this over with," Lina rustles Amelia's hair good naturedly as she moves past her with Xellos and Sylphiel close behind. It's moments like this when Gourry knows they are going to be all right despite what anyone else might think.

Although, that man who looks like him noticed that their teamwork is lacking. Gourry likes to think they're improving, but they don't have the luxury of fighting simple bandits and pirates these days.

"Are you coming Gourry dear?" Sylphiel asks stopping at the door.

"I'm going to check on our mecha's to see if there is any damage," Gourry answers. "Can you help me out Zel?"

"Why does everyone assume I'll just hear them," Zelgadis sighs overhead. "Yes, I'll point you in the right direction."

"Thanks," Gourry takes the steps of the scaffold two at a time. "When I'm done here I'll check in with Amelia."

"Very well, I'll make you something nice for dinner," Sylphiel promises.

"Don't overwork yourself Sylphiel; you've been through a lot today," he says with concern. She might be shy and demure most of the time, but Sylphiel can also be quite stubborn and push herself relentlessly as she's demonstrated more than once. Today is just another example of how strong she really is.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," with that reassurance Sylphiel leaves the room with Gourry looking after her long after she disappears. Nothing is heard for several minutes as the blond man wanders aimlessly through his own thoughts, while staring at the door.

"Is there something going on between you and Sylphiel?" Zelgadis eventually asks over the speakers, scattering Gourry's thoughts.

"Something between us?" Gourry asks, putting a finger to his chin. He can't remember what he was thinking about just moments ago and he wonders if it had something to do with what Zelgadis is asking him now. "I don't think so."

"I guess it isn't my place to say anything," Zelgadis replies softly, bringing up some screens for Gourry to use as he gets to work. "Starting a relationship under these conditions wouldn't be very wise."

"Relationship?" Gourry repeats. "Heh, you make it sound like falling in love is something you can control."

". . . forget I mentioned it," Zelgadis mumbles.

"Don't worry I probably will," Gourry replies, but he doesn't forget.

~Lina

"Will you be able to track down Albert Star what's his face after we retrieve the bow of light?" Lina asks her Commander as they cruse towards Valairen. Their destination this time isn't a planet, but the remains of one. Before the Koma war, it was the place Dark Star Dugradigdu and Night Dragon Vorfeed died taking all of their secrets and the entire planet out with them.

"I will," Zelgadis replies. "Since he has two weapons he's fairly easy to track." Bringing up a screen for Lina he shows her where Albert is heading. "He's leaving the Outer Realm towards the Dil's Empire. Hopefully he won't go too far."

Looking over the data, Lina continues her walk around the bridge as she watches the enemy ship and several others. It would be nice to take a break from their current job and attack some pirates instead, but she thinks better of it. With a variable like Albert on the loose, pirate and bandit hunting might not be the best idea, but it could also help relieve some of the crews stress. Logging this idea in the back of her mind for now Lina continues on with their current discussion.

"Can you give me any information on the Robot unit Albert was driving? It was similar in design to Gourry's but had more strength and maneuverability," Lina says aloud.

"I believe it is a replica of Death Cloud," Zelgadis answers after careful thought.

"Replica? So not the original then?" Lina clarifies.

"It's based on the same schematics," Xellos answers from his seat. He pulls up large drafts of the robot mecha to the front screen for them to see. "It shares the same skeleton, but it lacks some key elements from the original."

"Like the ability to repair itself," Zelgadis pulls up an image of the robots injured arm from the battle. "It is said that the original Death Cloud was a long range unit and when Dark Star piloted it, the unit could self repair. This is definitely a replica."

"So how did he get his hands on a replica?" Lina asks suspecting the answer.

"I cannot help but suspect my grandfathers hand in this," Zelgadis sighs.

"Isn't the concept partially based on what the nanite project is?" Xellos asks.

"Yes," Zelgadis answers simply.

"Well that explains why it's so damn hard to damage, anything that guy makes is trouble," Lina says and Zelgadis shoots her a glare. "Hey don't assume I'm clumping you with him, I'm just saying Rezo's a pain in the butt. Anyway, we'll probably have to use the Dark Star weapons to destroy Albert's fancy toy."

"But as long as he has a Dark Star weapon we can't just clash blades with him, we'd only kill ourselves," Zelgadis reminds Lina.

"Yeah we are definitely not doing that again," Lina winces. No matter which way she looks at it there is no easy answer. She might be able to combine a powerful spell with the blade but that will only work once she learns how to control the mysterious weapons. "Hey that reminds me, why couldn't I use the spear?!" It ticks her off that Sylphiel can use it, but not her!

"I don't know," Zelgadis answers. "It might have something to do with you being a Dark Elements user, but as far as I'm aware Sylphiel isn't able to control Astral Energy."

"Long ago the weapons could only be used by Dark Star," Xellos divulges casually. Lina is just waiting for Xellos to say 'that's a secret', but the Regal is strangely forth coming with information at the moment. "It could have something to do with her connection to Flagoon who utilized Astral Energy when alive."

"He did?" Lina asks in disbelief.

"Now Lina do I ever lie?" Xellos grins.

". . . No," Lina sighs. "But you often mislead, I can't believe you were keeping that armor unit of yours. Case in point."

"I'm sure you could use it with practice," Zelgadis interjects. "It's not as if Astral Energy is completely out of human reach. In fact . . . you probably just overloaded it knowing you. You have no self control."

"Hey I have plenty of control!" Lina barks and stomps her foot.

Behind them the door to the bridge slides open as Amelia walks in unknowingly interrupting Lina's momentary tantrum. "Hello everyone, Miss Lina I just wanted you to know that everyone checks out. Mister Gourry is also making progress finding errors in our mecha's elemental converters and Miss Sylphiel's almost finished preparing dinner."

"Hey that's great," Lina beams. "After dinner we'll get some well deserved rest and I'm thinking before we hit Valairen we could take down a pirate ship."

"Right. . ." Amelia teeters off and glances over at Zelgadis.

Cocking an eyebrow Lina glances between the two, surprised that Amelia didn't immediately reprimand her for wanting to take down a pirate ship while on an important mission. Zelgadis doesn't notice Amelia looking at him, or at least doesn't acknowledge it. "Was there something you wanted to tell Zel?" Lina asks with a mischievous grin tipping her lips.

"Yes, there was," Amelia says after making up her mind. The object of her conversation doesn't look at her but she continues undeterred. "I think you owe us an apology."

This gets Zelgadis's attention, looking away from the screens showing Death Cloud's schematics. "Apology?"

"For yelling at Miss Sylphiel and me today," Amelia replies keeping eye contact with Zelgadis. Lina is impressed, but then again Amelia is a princess and knows a thing or two about arguing diplomatically . . . although she is surprisingly direct.

"If you two weren't being so loud, I wouldn't have needed to yell," Zelgadis replies evenly.

Oh ho, Lina smiles knowingly prepared to see the fireworks go off. A responsible captain might intervene but she is by no means close to embodying this word. Besides, she's a firm believer in the benefits of a heated argument. Sometimes you can accomplish more in a shorter amount of time if you vent a little.

Glowing red in the face, Amelia clenches her fists and glares at the man. "For good reason, you could have killed the captain!"

Eyes widening, Lina realizes that Amelia has made an extremely valid point and easily joins the fray. "Hey, that's right! Least you could have done was warn me!" Lina clips indignantly pointing her chin at Zelgadis with mild disdain. "What if I got flattened huh?"

"If you hadn't been so stingy with our money I wouldn't have been forced to fire the cannon," Zelgadis replies evenly. "We have plenty of money even after getting what we needed."

"You weren't there Zel, they were trying to swindle us."

"I could hear every word you said through you're comm. link. We could have easily paid that price with the money Garv gave us, you were just being greedy!"

"I wasn't going to let those guy's take advantage of us, we're risking our lives because of that money," Lina reminds him heatedly.

"If you'd just listen to me your lives wouldn't be at risk," Zelgadis yells back. "I told you Albert was coming. You knew he was a threat, but that didn't matter. You just kept on bartering. Living life on the edge like you always do!"

Lina is furious. Enraged to the point where she can hardly hear Zelgadis. Why does Zelgadis have to be so damn difficult! Yes, he has a point, but she also knew he would have it under control and he did. He did everything he could to keep them one step in front of Albert, but all he can think about is how it could have been avoided.

"Yes, I live dangerously, everyone here is well aware of that but I left you in charge for a reason," Lina snaps. "I had nothing to worry about."

Zelgadis is so shocked he is speechless at first. "Then why do you have to be so damn difficult all the time," he growls scratching the back of his head awkwardly. His words are an echo of her complaints for him.

This makes her smile. "That's one of my charms," Lina replies proudly. Everyone stares at her in disbelief and it is only then that Lina realizes that Gourry and Sylphiel are in the room. No matter, probably best they are there anyway. That way everyone is on the same page.

"Truly a delight," Xellos chuckles.

"Hey I don't want to hear that from you," Lina sulks.

"So Mister Zelgadis was worried about Miss Lina," Amelia says in a small voice.

"Yeah, he's not as tough as he makes himself out to be," Lina winks and summons a blush to Zelgadis's cheeks.

~Xellos

Nearly a week later the Slayers crew reaches Valairen after raiding two pirate ships and a bandit colony. Everyone is well rested and invigorated once more, anxious to get the bow of light. Albert is nowhere close to their location, but they are rightfully cautious considering the trouble each weapon's retrieval has been. The crew begrudgingly splits up and starts the delicate process of searching the endless field of meteors and chunks of earth comprising what was once the planet of Valairen.

While Lina and Amelia search in one direction, Gourry and Xellos search in the other. Zelgadis can't bring the Dragon Slayers as close as he would like and is left aboard with Sylphiel to try scanning the astral saturated meteor field as best he can.

After leaving Gourry behind in the maze of asteroids Xellos takes the opportunity to contact Zelas. He never has a moment's peace on the Dragon Slayer to make such an important call. It's been over two weeks since the last time he contracted her.

He is wearing his repaired Regal Armor, which has been upgraded thanks to Zelgadis's nanites. Now if only Zelgadis would try out his own Elemental armor Xellos could see what the nanite man is physically capable of. For now he will be satisfied poking and prodding until the engineer lets his guard down. It's only a matter of time before he slips up.

"We've made it to Valairen," Xellos reports to Zelas with a dip of his head.

"I assume you're there for good reason," Zelas says pointedly.

"This is where the strongest astral readings have taken us. I only hope it isn't residual energy from the war over a thousand years ago," Xellos replies. "Zelgadis's scanner is impressive, but still has plenty of room for improvement."

"I will be unable to support you if you are caught," Zelas reveals.

"Understood," Xellos says not surprised and is confident he can deal with any difficulties flung at him. "Can you tell me why Garv is so interested in the Dark Star weapons? I wasn't able to procure as much information as I wanted from the two beastman in his service." It's a simple question, but the implications have been bothering him for some time now. The thought has never crossed Lina's mind or if it has she hasn't brought it up.

"We need the information more than the weapons themselves," Zelas replies making Xellos's eyes snap open by her use of 'we'. "My brother wants them out of Albert's hands first and foremost as do I to some extent. I did warn you that Albert might prove to be a problem did I not?"

"Enemy units headed in our direction," Zelgadis's voice clicks in his ear. "Xellos there appears to be a Regal headed straight for you and why did you leave Gourry behind? . . . Are you contacting . . ."

Xellos cuts the communications line, far more interested in what his master has to say then the Dragon Slayer Commander.

"Keep the ship safe," Zelas reminds him. "But Garv and I want the man who calls himself Albert out of the way. We do not want a repeat of Dark Star and Vorfeed's folly."

Recognizing the new orders for what they are Xellos nods. "Yes master," he says and quickly ends the transmission as he continues to speak with Zelgadis. "Can you identify the enemy unit?"

Growling at him, Zelgadis tartly answers the Regal's question. "The same we met on planet Alvern."

Without wasting any more time Xellos shoots out to intercept the enemy Zelgadis's sputtering radar is picking up.

"Wait for Gourry!" Zelgadis shouts.

"If it's all the same to you I think I'll be fine on my own," Xellos replies and slams to a stop when he reaches his targets location. Switching off his imputes to Zelgadis and the Dragon Slayer, the Regal addresses his opponent.

"My, My, didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon?" Xellos goads the Regal armored unit in front of him.

"Xellos you have turned off you're communication line, identify the enemy unit," Zelgadis asks with irritation and slight worry ebbing in his voice.

Ignoring the nosy ships engineer, Xellos tunes him out as he studies his opponent. The nanite man must have bugged his suit to keep sending him communications like this. It showed a lot of dedication, but was currently a nuisance.

"Out of my way trickster, I don't have time for your idiotic games," the regal hisses and summons a dark ball of energy to his hand. Impressive black wings spread behind him as his hand grows in size to accommodate the dark element expanding in his hand.

"I'm not the one playing games," Xellos grins and brings out his staff. It is a unique device, allowing him to perform elemental attacks without implementing a code or even saying anything out loud. The wooden staff sparks to life as intricate ruins and the gem at the top glows red. "Isn't that right Valgarv? Why not hand over the weapon you have since you were kind enough to drop Bodigar in our lap. It'll make this so much easier for you."

"Heh, I'd rather fight you," Valgarv smiles past his shaded visor. "Master Garv mentioned nothing about making this easy."

Wasting no effort, Xellos flies forward and slams his staff directly into Valgarv's gut. The recipient of the wound bends forward painfully, but takes hold of the staff with his free hand as he punches the dark element directly at Xellos. The slick general priest arches back, avoiding the spell and blocks another hit with a hexagon like shield.

Not about to give up, Valgarv fires off another spell of green fire.

"I don't think we've ever met in one on one combat before," Xellos comments casually as he seemingly disappears and slides behind Valgarv. As soon as he appears he sends a cyclone of black energy into his enemy's spine. "But of course if we had we may never have the pleasure of meeting again today."

Screaming out, Valgarv turns and sends out a volley of green fireballs at Xellos relentlessly.

With ease the trickster Regal slips out of harm's way, each blazing attack flying off harmlessly to hit the various asteroids and pieces of space junk surrounding them. Just to prove how much better he is, Xellos summons multiple black cones, small cyclones of nothingness and slices Valgarv unremittingly with them.

The Astral Regal cries out but doesn't back down, even when pieces of his armor fall off and reveal his black disfigured body beneath it. Sending out a larger ghostly fire of green at Xellos, the battered Regal reaches behind him to unhitch the bow of light from his back.

Before he can think of using it, Xellos comes face to face with Valgarv keeping the disfigured Regal from leveling it at him with just one hand. "How did an Astral Regal such as yourself even garner the attention of Lord Garv in the first place," Xellos goads. "Was it before or after he became human?"

"Shut up!" Valgarv screams lashing out and firing off an arrow of light just above Xellos's shoulder.

Undeterred, Xellos grabs hold of Valgarv's head and throws him into a hexagon shield. Seconds later he slams his foot into the Regal's shoulder keeping him pinned. "Your allegiance aside, perhaps you can give me some pertinent information concerning Albert instead. I'm sure you've been busy collecting information as well. It would only be right to share what you have with us," Xellos persists. With a wicked grin, behind his dark helmet, Xellos pounds the end of his staff into Valgarv's back and grinds it painfully. "Or better yet offer your services to me directly."

Dark Regal's know how to utilize pain, even their own, to make themselves stronger and Valgarv is a master of this technique as he fires another spell at Xellos despite his painful position.

Xellos on the other hand is a master of utilizing the pain of others, as demonstrated when he twirls his staff to block Valgarv's spell and slams it again into his prey without mercy. "A real answer if you please," Xellos smirks.

"If you can't do your job Xellos that's your problem," Valgarv grinds out, saying his name as if it's a foul word. "But if you're lucky," he smiles. "You might find your answers at Gabriev Corp."

Irritated, Xellos's eyes snap open, but before he can do any damage, two black wings erupt from Valgarv's back once more. Dislodged from Valgarv, Xellos floats back and seeks a new vantage point. When he stops he is surprised to see Valgarv's bow of light aimed directly at him.

"The nanites aside, I don't know what interest Zelas has in those humans and honestly I don't particularly care," Valgarv says in an apathetic tone. "Whatever it is, you'd better hope they can survive what is waiting for them on Elmekia."

Instead of moving Xellos waits motionless as Valgarv maximizes the energy Galveira can contain. "Without you."

Just as Valgarv is about to let his arrow of light fly a hot shriek of energy slices his exposed back.

An agonizing cry gurgles up Valgarv's throat as he drops the bow of light breaking the energy contained in it and firing beneath them harmlessly. Furiously pushing his wings, the injured Regal puts distance between himself and his new assailant.

Zelgadis glares coldly at the Regal, clutching Bodigar in one hand and wearing modified Regal armor. It is not nearly as strong or powerful as a mecha or Xellos's armored suit, but is arguably better than wearing nothing. "Tell your master thank you," the nanite man tells Valgarv stiffly. "If you leave now, you're beastmen lackeys might survive Lina's Dragon Slave."

As soon as Valgarv drops the bow, Xellos swops in and claims it, waiting patiently beside Zelgadis.

"Ttch," Valgarv clenches his fist, ignoring the large amount of black ooze seeping out of his injured back. "This is a message from my master," with a fling of his wrist the Regal throws a data stick at them which Zelgadis's expertly catches. "Be sure you pay attention." With that the enemy Regal rockets away, zipping between the asteroids with ease despite his ghastly injury.

After a momentary silence, Xellos is not surprised when Zelgadis breaks it with a question.

"Why is Lord Garv sending his own vassal to fight us?" Zelgadis asks.

"He doesn't want to appear helpful," Xellos graciously answers. "And apparently he wanted to deliver a message."

"Damn-it," Zelgadis seethes. Without saying more, the nanite man turns around and speeds back towards the Dragon Slayers.

Easily matching Zelgadis's pace Xellos smiles at the moody engineer. "My my Zelgadis," he says. "I didn't think you'd come all the way out here to offer support to a Mystic. I'm sure Gourry would have shown up eventually."

"I told him to support Lina and Amelia fighting Valgarv's two beastman lackeys who were _apparently_ on Alvern," Zelgadis says, glaring hard at the pleased Regal. "Besides Valgarv would have seen Gourry coming a mile away and it's not as if you need any help."

"That is true, but just think if you hadn't come. You'd miss the opportunity of gaining more information and even I can only do so much against a Dark Star weapon," Xellos opens one eye at Zelgadis, something the nanite man chooses to ignore. "If you hadn't come you may never have known who our mysterious mecha pilot really was."

Zelgadis doesn't answer and pushes himself faster.

"Is something wrong?" Xellos asks with amusement. "I've noticed you're having trouble keeping the communications connected with all the elemental radiation permeating this area and here you are out in space alone with me. Quite the risk you're taking just to see if you can learn something new."

"And you weren't helping when you kept terminating my communications link with your unit," Zelgadis snaps. "Besides," he sighs. "I figured you lost interest in Rezo's Nanite monster."

"My master still has some investment in the nanite project," Xellos assures him.

The man stares at Xellos as if he expects to be able to read his mind if he looks long enough. "You won't do anything," Zelgadis says eventually. "Not yet anyway."

Hearing that is the most tempting poison Xellos has tasted in a long while, but he is well disciplined and refrains from taking a sip. "And what will you do when I finally act?"

"Hope that it isn't what you're looking for," Zelgadis answers drearily. "Why do you even care so much?"

"That-is-a-secret," Xellos hums.

"Damn fruitcake," Zelgadis seethes.

~ Zelgadis

Their victory over finding Galveira is short lived as the Slayers crew gathers in the dining hall to watch Garv's message. Since Gourry, Lina, and Amelia are hungry after their irritating fight against Jillas and Gravos no one questions the captain when she chooses the dining room as their viewing area. Eating heartily, Zelgadis starts the message, taking a seat and gingerly holding a mug of coffee.

"I hope this finds you well Captain Inverse," Garv says with smug satisfaction. "It's come to my attention that Albert Stargazer is giving you trouble. While it was a possibility I didn't foresee the great lengths he would go through to stop you from taking weapons he believes are his. He is a thorn in my side and many of the other Ancient's as well."

"No kidding," Lina complains, stuffing her face as she glares at the screen.

"I've included a payment on this stick for your troubles as a bonus, but I do not expect you to retrieve Nezard and Ragudo Mezegis from someone as powerful as Stargazer," Garv grins. "He is currently manipulating Gabriev Corp. Offering to help them return to their former glory if they grant him leadership. By arming themselves with the Dark Star weapon's and replicas they will be the strongest human army in the universe."

Everyone in the room stares with varying amounts of horror at Garv's large face. Zelgadis doesn't want to believe it.

"If you still want to retrieve the last two weapons I will honor our agreement and pay you, but if it's too much for a little girl like you I completely understand," Garv's face disappears as the recording cuts off leaving an eerie silence that is only filled by the crews buzzing thoughts.

"That- That- that slime ball, who does he think he is telling me what I can and can't do!" Lina screams, stuffing another helping in her mouth. "I ought to hunt him down and kill him myself for a comment like that."

"I'm sorry Miss Lina, but destroying an Ancient wouldn't end favorably I believe," Xellos tells her pleasantly.

Lina glares hard at the smiling monster. She obviously doesn't care and will say whatever she wants.

Zelgadis sighs and rubs a hand through his hair, pulling at it a little in frustration. "Garv's message aside I doubt we'd be able to avoid Albert forever," he says practically. "We're already running from Rezo, who has strangely been absent as of late, but we can't very well add another person to the list of people to avoid."

"But Mister Albert has the support of the Gabriev Corporation," Amelia reminds him. "We'd be fighting an army."

"Not necessarily," Lina replies leaning back in her chair.

Everyone looks at Lina yet again as if she's sprouted two heads. By this time she's probably getting used to it and likes the attention, but Zelgadis doubts he'll ever welcome Lina's genius plans. It's nearly gotten them killed several times now.

"So we're actually going to take on Gabriev Crop.?" Sylphiel asks, her breath starting to hitch as she steadily breaths harder.

"I want to stop him," Gourry speaks up. "I want to fix this. I thought my family would be safe when I left, but apparently they aren't. . ."

"Can't say I'm doing this entirely for you Gourry, but I want Garv to eat his words," Lina says proudly, placing her hands across her chest confidently.

"What happened to not getting involved in Gabriev affairs . . ." Amelia asks timidly.

Lina swiftly becomes frustrated. "That was then and this is now! What do you say? Are you guy's with me?"

"I want to support Gourry any way I can," Sylphiel says. Her breathing is under control again and her fists are clenched tightly in her lap.

"Mister Albert needs to be stopped," Amelia declares and goes off on a justice speech before saying. "With the power of friendship and justice I'm sure we can defeat them."

"It's in my Masters best interest Albert is eliminated so I will support you where I can," Xellos replies.

"You know I'm with you Lina," Gourry says. "This Alvern guy won't get away with hurting my family."

"It's Albert," Sylphiel reminds him sweetly.

"Right Lambert."

No one bothers correcting him this time since it's not as if any of them like Albert.

"Zel?" Lina raises an eyebrow at her stubborn engineer, with her foot tapping the ground.

Zelgadis sighs. "I want to find out if there is a connection between Albert and the attack made on the_ Galaxy Union_," he reveals. It might prove to be nothing but a coincidence that the very person who helped with the Nanite project is now taking advantage of the Gabriev family, but Zelgadis cannot easily let these ghosts of his past rest in peace.

"Hey yeah, seems a little suspicious that the same guy who helped you is also somehow connected to Gabriev Corp," Lina muses.

"But we need a plan," Zelgadis's gaze turns hard, until a snide smile creases his lips. "I'm sure you have something ingeniously reckless in mind."

"Actually I do," Lina grins.

_Author's Note: In the original draft for this story the final fight took place in the destroyed remains of Valairen, but lucky you there are still several chapters to go till the ending. Valgarv was fun to write for but he won't be appearing again in this episode. He will show up with Garv in a future episode some day._

_As for this chapter I had a lot of fun writing for Gourry and Xellos. Each can be a challenge to write simply because of what information they think is important which often leaves others, and the reader, out of the loop. Who knew they had something in common._


	7. A Painful Reminder

Star Slayers Episode Two: The Ancient Shadow

Chapter Seven ~ A Painful Reminder

~ Lina

"Albert, great to see you again," Lina says cheerfully from the Slayers helm. "Hope I haven't caught you at a bad time."

The man she is addressing smiles warmly, pleased to see her, which annoys Lina to no end. She's never had a man so obviously leer at her before, but this man has no problems doing so without restraint. To keep herself from lashing out she imagines him burning to a crisp in a Dragon Slave spell and roasting marshmallows over his flaming corpse.

"Not at all," Albert replies. "Have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Actually . . . yeah," Lina shrugs. "Ya see, the other guy isn't paying enough to put up with a nuisance like you. And at the end of the day I'd rather be alive than rich and dead."

"I'm glad you've come to see reason," Albert beams. "Bring me the weapons you have in person. I'm currently stationed at the Gabriev home on Elmekia."

"I'd rather you came to see me," Lina says, her politeness cracking. "I'm even willing to go into the Red Rose Galaxy, but I'm not about to risk fighting an army on Elmekia." Going to the Red Rose Galaxy would be suicide since the district is under Rezo's authority, but the young captain wants to show the conceited Albert that she means business. She also wants to be the one who decides how and where she dies.

"Either you come here to Elmekia or I'll hunt you down with this army you think I have," Albert replies, showing off his impressive white teeth in a daring grin.

This man's arrogance rivals her own. There is only one reason Albert would be at the Gabriev estate and that's to take advantage of their army of mercenaries. What his connection is to the Gabriev family she may never know, but she isn't about to assume he has nothing to do with them. "How do I know you'll hold up you're end of the bargain?" Lina asks with a raised brow.

"You don't," he answers smoothly, causing Lina to imagine more creative ways to kill him. "But that isn't going to stop you is it?" The large man leans forward with his gaze narrowed in malevolent glee. "We'll see which of us deserves to wield my master's dying legacy." With that the call is terminated and Lina is left grinding her teeth.

"Well that could have gone better," Zelgadis grumbles.

"I'm proud of you Miss Lina," Amelia gushes. "You didn't lose your temper once."

Is that all they have to say!?

"That piece of slime! How dare he talk to me like that!" Lina screams and proceeds to go on a rant using choice words that are best not repeated. Punching a fist into her other hand she vows revenge. "He is going to pay! Are you guy's ready to kill that bastard!"

With a cheer from her crew, varying between each individual in excitement, they prepare for battle.

~Xellos

When they reach the planet, the Dragon Slayer quickly descends, leaving Lina and her team in various locations along the territory's dry landscape. As soon as they are grounded the ship returns to orbit and cloaks herself as best she can. With Albert's level of technology it is difficult to discern whether it will do any good, but Lina is counting on the fact that the supposed servant of Dark Star Dugradigdu is more interested in the weapons of light than their ship. Xellos would imagine Albert showing more interest in the Dragon Slayer if he knew the nanites were on board.

Lucky for him Albert is ignorant of their existence and it is in his best interest it stays that way.

"So your master wants Albert dead huh?" Lina asks after a prolonged silence. She is in her mecha suit, flying fairly low to the ground with Xellos just beside her in his own. A large case is bolted to her hip, which holds the Dark Star Weapons they will be trading.

The planet is a barren place and the Gabriev facility just so happens to be located in a golden grass valley. It is the perfect terrain for training Giant Robot soldiers, but has very little economic purpose. Most of the planet is military operated, with the Gabriev family being the most prominent aside from the government facilities of the Empire.

"My master wants him out of the way," Xellos easily answers without concern. "He doesn't have the Ancients best interests at heart."

"Why do the Ancients even care?" Lina says disgruntled by his simple answer.

"You're a smart girl I'm sure you can figure it out." He wants to know what the young captain thinks since it will let him know where he stands and what his next plan should be. Right now his mission is clear, but the problems surrounding the nanite project continues to evade him. Since he assumes the nanites cannot be duplicated he needs to learn if they will pose a threat to the Ancients and the balance of power they hold over the galaxy.

Moreover, they don't want another unknown variable.

Lina grows thoughtful, putting her mind to this task, no doubt having done it plenty of times before this point. "Can you give me a hint?" she asks, smiling sweetly.

"I've given you plenty of hints Miss Lina," Xellos nearly giggles, enjoying this little game.

As Lina ponders what she knows Xellos surveys the area and checks the progress of the other teams. When the two arrive at the coordinates agreed upon with Albert the two wait silently. He can see Albert's army in the distance heading towards them, but they are taking their sweet time.

"Does it have something to do with a coming war?" Lina asks.

"No," Xellos answers, not bothering to elaborate.

"Does it have to do with Dark Star Dugradigdu?"

"Yes," Xellos grins.

"Does it have something to do with Albert being Dark Star's old servant?"

"Depends on how you look at it."

"Xellos!"

"Lina~"

The woman who belongs to this name glares at the Regal even as Albert and his impressive armed force trek forward to meet them.

"Really Lina you're merely scratching the surface," he replies politely, acting the part of a gentleman while subtly questioning her intelligence.

It is only Albert's presence and the rows upon rows of Driver G units that keep Lina from attempting to murder Xellos right then and there. He is well aware of the hostility the young captain is projecting on him, but he is only amused by it.

"Did I interrupt something?" Albert calls from his unit.

"No, nothing at all," Lina answers swiftly from her own unit. "I've come with the weapons just like you asked." Patting her side and the case to show him where they are.

"Where is the rest of your crew?" Albert asks with amusement. "I'm sure you could do better than this? One Regal is hardly enough to act as an efficient escort."

"He's all I need," Lina replies confidently. "After all once I hand these over you'll be out of my hair as long as you keep your word. If you don't I'll order my crew on the Dragon Slayer to fire on this very spot."

With a gentle chuckle, Albert ushers a smaller and visibly unarmed unit forward who is expected to receive the weapons from Lina. "I'd doubt you, but I did witness the hazardous destruction you're commander demonstrated on Zentel," Albert shares. "Blowing off the roof of the very building you happened to be in."

"We've had our ups and downs, but he's proven his usefulness, just like my good Regal friend here," unlatching the case from her hip, Lina hands it to Xellos who steps forward.

Evidently frightened, the man Albert has chosen actually stops walking and looks back at his commander. This is not an ideal situation for him and Xellos cannot blame the human. Regal's are still thought of as myth by those in Elmekia and they have only recently become aware of their presence in the last four months of so.

"You keep strange company," Albert admits, signaling the man to continue forward. "I'm admittedly surprised that you keep company with the very Regal who got you tangled up in this mess."

Xellos doesn't show his irritation and wonders how much the Dark Star servant will divulge. As can be expected, the mysterious Regal would rather be the one divulging information to the Slayers crew. It's always a bother when a secret is revealed from the mouth of his enemy.

Curiosity perked, but not about to let it show, Lina places a hand on her metallic hip and leans to one side. "I'm looking at the cause of my troubles," she announces. "Don't act like you've done nothing wrong."

"I'm only looking out for you," Albert assures her silkily. "Least I can do after you've proven to be so compliant. Never trust a Regal, he'll only use you in the end."

"Doesn't that also apply to you," Xellos challenges snidely finding this to be the perfect opportunity to attempt changing the conversations direction.

By this time the unfortunate soldier has reached him with his hands outstretched. Enjoying the man's visible terror, the Regal turns the case around and opens it for the soldier so that he might verify the contents. The man inspects the Dark Star weapon hilts and nods his head, closing the case and turning away from the object of his discomfort.

Everything is going as planned much to Xellos's slight dissatisfaction. It would be far more interesting if something went awry, something chaotic, that way he can act outside Lina's parameters and ensure the success of his personal goals. Namely destroying Dark Stars spawn comfortably nestled in his giant robot unit.

When an explosion unexpectedly rocks the earth and sky, Xellos smiles gleefully. Today is turning out to be interesting after all.

~Zelgadis

Some time before the explosion goes off, as Lina and Xellos are on their way towards the meeting place, Zelgadis and Gourry are sneaking into the Gabriev base of operations. Entering the gate isn't extremely difficult since they merely use Gourry's Driver G with a reinstated code the Corp. acknowledges to gain admittance.

The only thing that might get them in trouble is the absence of the Gabriev Corp. emblem on the units shoulder. Since the first two access points are automated, they pass through the outer gates without issue, but when they near the bulky engineering and commutation buildings, with less robot units present, they are forced to stop and walk the rest of the way to avoid unwanted attention.

Gourry is wearing his old blue uniform while Zelgadis synthesizes clothing that matches a typical engineer's jumper. The cloth is whiter than it should be and perhaps a little shiny but no one seems to care. Like a typical large company everyone is busy trying to get their jobs done or at least appear busy to avoid being called out. Just in case though, Zelgadis has also included a hood since most men don't have cybernetic lines snaking over their skin with a complexion that is nearly blue.

Someone noticing that would ruin his day.

Every security door opens without complaint under Zelgadis's special touch. He is using a tool that looks like a generic data stick, but is a tiny computer of his own design. Something he invented when he was only twelve. He is almost irritated by how easy it is to hack into the buildings, appalled that the Empire values this mercenary team so highly with equipment like this. Even when they come to retina scanners or body scanners the computer is easily fooled thanks to him instating them as veteran Gabriev employees.

In all honesty he is probably being too judgmental of their security, but Zelgadis has always had unrealistically high standards after working for Rezo.

It's when they reach the final door to the main control room that they are stopped for an inconvenient items check. "Place everything in your pockets here," the guard says as he lazily slides a tray in front of them.

Gourry peeks at Zelgadis, who casually puts his data stick on the tray along with his high clearance data card. The guard appears surprised. "This is all you have sir?" he asks.

Zelgadis doesn't answer and simply glares at the guard. "Do I need anything else?" he asks.

Without questioning the brusque engineer, the guard shoves the tray through the machine and scans Zelgadis's body. When the system declares him clean, he moves forward and Gourry proceeds to empty his pockets.

The blond man follows Zelgadis's example and drops his data card on the tray along with the Sword of Light. Zelgadis holds his breath as the guard blinks twice and stares at the unique hilt. If the nanite man could sweat he would as he waits stiffly and watches to see how the guard will react.

Gourry is doing his best to appear unfazed but even he shows some concern as the guard continues to study his prized sword.

"Hey Antony check this out, he's got a replica!" the guard says enthusiastically.

"No way really!" the second guard who is manning the scanner rushes to his side and inspects the sword. "Wow, it really is! So you're one of the lucky three huh?" Antony looks up at Gourry in fascination.

Zelgadis's eyes narrow, so apparently there are three replica's that have been distributed. If they can retrieve them before they leave, it will mean less trouble for them in the future.

"Uh yeah, I didn't think I'd ever get it," Gourry says, scratching his head and laughing sheepishly. Funny to think that the dim witted blond is actually telling the truth.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to the Gabriev family would you?" the first guard asks suspiciously.

"He's a distant relative," Zelgadis answers for Gourry. They didn't take very many measures to disguise Gourry, but Sylphiel did manage to dye his hair using some things from the kitchen. It's a puckish brown color and is just enough to keep the guards from suspecting that he's actually the wanted Gourry Gabriev. It also helps that he doesn't have his hair braided in the typical family fashion. "They wanted to be sure the sword would work so they scouted someone from the Gabriev family line."

"Ah, that makes sense," Antony nods his head. "They've been having a lot of trouble finding candidates."

"We're trying to see if there is a way to modify the device so anyone can use it, but for now we need to reach the communications room," Zelgadis explains, tapping his foot and evidently losing his patience. "It would be nice if we got there sooner rather than later since we're already running late, I would appreciate if you did you're jobs so we could do ours."

"Of course sir, our apologies," the first guard stiffly responds, not appreciating Zelgadis's tone. Said engineer doesn't care. As long as it stops the men from asking more questions he'll say whatever he needs too.

After processing Gourry, Antony waves them through and they continue on to the Gabriev hub of communications. The room is dimly lit, with hundreds of men working on dozens of screens for a variety of reasons. It reminds Zelgadis a little of the computing hub he worked in at the _Galaxy Union_, but it isn't nearly as sophisticated.

In his humble opinion.

If Gabriev Corp. was willing to spend just a little more money they could actually offer him a challenge. Stepping up to a vacant consol Zelgadis signs in and get's to work. No one even notices Gourry and Zelgadis, much too absorbed in their own work and for good reason. They're actually doing something exciting today that doesn't include family squabbles or training runs.

Everyone there is watching a tiny Lina and Xellos standing before a wall of large Driver G soldiers, with Albert in his Death Cloud replica unit front and center.

"How are they holding up?" Zelgadis whispers as he hooks in his minicomputer and hacks the Driver Unit's communication grid.

"They're just talking," Gourry whispers back.

"Lina's good at that," Zelgadis sighs.

Taking this as a great opportunity, Zelgadis cannot help hacking into their informational database while he waits for Lina's signal. What he finds doesn't surprise him much. He mostly finds money transactions and contracts for fighting pirates, private militias, or work for the Dil Empire. But with a little more digging he finds what he's really after. A certain transaction that took place over three months ago.

Clutching the metal consol in front of him, Zelgadis rigidly hunches forward trying to contain his fury.

"Zel what's wrong?" Gourry asks nervously. The worker beside them is glancing at them, for the first time realizing there is someone there and it isn't the person who normally occupies the space.

"That bastard," Zelgadis hisses.

"Is everything okay?" the man next to them asks suspiciously.

"No it's not," Zelgadis answers darkly and turns to Gourry. "Has she signaled yet?"

"Xellos is handing over the case now," Gourry replies. "Zel what's wrong?"

"Albert . . . and Xellos . . ." Zelgadis seethes, breaking off a piece of the consol he's leaning on. "Damn-it!"

Realizing that something is amiss the man beside them turns to alert the room but is stopped when the power cuts off and the emergency lights flash on. Two seconds later an explosion erupts in the complex's experimental wing when one of the energy converters mysteriously overheats. Somehow its safety controls have been re-programmed with the incorrect settings causing the device to malfunction with explosive results.

"We're leaving," Zelgadis turns without a second glance and Gourry follows directly beside him. "That bastard is going to pay for making a fool out of me."

~Sylphiel

"Thank you for meeting with me," Sylphiel politely greets Mrs. Gabriev in the family manor. She is standing in the parlor with Amelia right beside her. "I was hoping we could see each other during less difficult times."

"Nothing has been the same since Halden attacked the _Galaxy Union_," Mrs. Gabriev answers in a hushed tone. "Although, I must admit that I was surprised to hear from you. After you ran away with my son I assumed it would be the last I ever saw of you both." The older woman glances thoughtfully at Sylphiel as she leads them down a hall.

"I thought it was only right to help him," Sylphiel blushes.

"Is that the only reason," Mrs. Gabriev lifts a knowing eyebrow at the young woman, a smile tugging at the corner of her lip.

Easily reading into the question Mrs. Gabriev has addressed, Amelia clasps her hands to her front and her eyes sparkly as she looks at Sylphiel. "So I wasn't imagining it?" she whispers making Sylphiel feel even more flustered. "I always suspect that you were interested in Mister Gourry, but I assumed it was one sided."

"It is," Sylphiel sighs.

"Oh . . . I'm sorry Miss Sylphiel," Amelia apologies, the romantic light dimming in her eyes.

"While my son is observant of battle and danger he is not as conscious of the subtle advances of a woman," Mrs. Gabriev puts a sympathetic hand on Sylphiel's shoulder. "I was hopeful that when he ran off and you disappeared that you might have eloped, but it seems that was simply the ambitious dreams of a foolish mother."

A soft smile graces Sylphiel's lips as she glances at the floor. Pulling a strand of hair behind her ear the young priestess stops when she realizes that she hasn't introduced Mrs. Gabriev and Amelia. "Oh, how could I forget, Mrs. Gabriev this is my friend Amelia, she's been helping Gourry dear and I on our travels," she is careful to exclude Amelia's last name. Even if she personally trusts the mother, she isn't about to put that kind of pressure on the captain or Amelia. "Amelia this is Mrs. Vallitina Gabriev. One of the heads of the Gabriev Corp."

"And Gourry's proud mother," Vallitina adds. "Really I wish all of my sons turned out as noble as him." Stopping in front of a door, she invites them inside. "We'll need to be careful when we leave, the guards should be plenty busy with the weapon exchange, but I don't wish to take any chances."

"Pardon my asking but where is Sir Gabriev? I thought he would be meeting us as well," Sylphiel asks with mild trepidation.

The strong woman doesn't immediately answer as she locks the door. Fiddling with the tresses of her slit skirt Mrs. Gabriev looks forlornly at her hand. "He's . . . he isn't with us anymore," her voice catches in her tight throat but she defiantly glances up. While her eyes glisten she doesn't shed a tear. "A lot has changed in the Gabriev home since Gourry left . . . it's safe to come out children."

From a small panel in the wall the three youngest Gabriev's scurry out. The youngest boy is being held by the older sister while the second youngest holds their weapons.

Eyes widening, Amelia stifles a gasp at the news and sight of the youngest children. Sylphiel is in shock. She would have never guessed it was this bad by the appearance of Mrs. Gabriev and the home. "Where are the others?" Sylphiel asks.

"When they aren't fighting each other, they are working in service to Albert and Halden," Mrs. Gabriev answers, visibly keeping her emotions in check.

"Even Falor? He's only twelve," Sylphiel gasps.

All of the Gabriev's, even the youngest, look at Sylphiel with cold certainty.

"That's awful," Amelia says. "I'm so sorry."

A harsh smile creases Mrs. Gabriev's lips. "Albert can try and take everything from me, but I will not be cowed," she promises. Despite the visible lines under her eyes and the weariness of her children there is a deep rooted pride and tenacity burning inside them.

"I'm glad you're still here," Sylphiel says doing her best to focus on the positive. If she thinks about it too much she won't be able to help anyone. She doesn't want to freeze up now. Not with people depending on her. "Although I wish we could have come here sooner."

"You had no way of knowing what Albert was up to, not with this Dark Star weapon business plaguing us," Mrs. Gabriev replies.

"If you don't mind my asking Mrs. Gabriev, how did Mister Albert take control of Gabriev Corp. to begin with," Amelia asks.

"I can't say I fully understand it all myself," Mrs. Gabriev admits. "But it started with my eldest son Halden. You see we were approached by Albert Stargazer who claimed to be a great scientist. He asked us to destroy one of Ambassador Rezo's facilities, the _Galaxy Union,_ which as you know is dedicated to human medicine and science. He claimed that the great man stole valuable research from him and that it was dangerous to the universe. My husband and I declined the offer knowing full well that Master Rezo is a kind and holy man, but not one week later we were approached by a Mystic Regent with the same exact request."

The two young women glance sidelong at each other easily remembering the mysteries still surrounding the _Galaxy Unions_ destruction. "But the facility was still attacked," Amelia recalls solemnly.

"Yes, by my eldest son Halden," Mrs. Gabriev continues. "Without our knowing he made a deal with both Albert and the Mystic. When the Empire found out what we'd done they panicked not wishing to instigate a universal war with the other systems, namely the Alliance. Rezo is beloved in every system no matter their allegiance, so you can understand the Empires fear."

Pressing her lips together Sylphiel finds it difficult not to reveal that Rezo isn't entirely the holy man many think he is. Sadly the only people who know this are the Dragon Slayer crew and the Regal's, possibly Albert as well.

In other words their enemies.

"They tried to cover it up and were prepared to take control of the Gabriev Corporation, but then Gourry ran off with the sword of light, we were able to pin the blame on a man who was not at fault," Mrs. Gabriev's face tightens and she swallows thickly. "We were in the process of disowning our son when Albert offered us an out."

"But why?" Sylphiel asks, her slim brows crossed in concern. "Why go through all this trouble? What does Albert have to gain by taking control of your family and business?"

"Even I don't know the answer to that dear," Mrs. Gabriev says remorsefully.

Before Sylphiel can say more a strong pressure change from outside rattles the windows and makes their ears pop. Seconds later the power goes out with the afternoon sun acting as their only source of light blazing through the narrow windows.

"Is this a part of your' captain's plan?" Mrs. Gabriev asks.

"No, it isn't," Sylphiel answers as the emergency lights kick on. "We were to wait for Lina's signal. Dragon Slayer what's happening," she asks through the communications link pinned to her vest.

"My father has reprogrammed several of the safety protocols for various large devices in the base causing them to explode," the Dragon Slayer explains quickly. "Don't worry he hasn't touched anything in the mansion, I'm on my way to pick you up."

The Lieutenants mind is momentarily stuck on the word 'father' but quickly pushes it aside to address the main issue. "What happened to disabling the Driver G units," Sylphiel asks. If at all possible they were hoping to keep Gabriev Corp. intact and simply remove Albert from power.

Given what she's learned from Mrs. Gabriev, it sounds like they may need to apprehend Halden as well.

"He did that too," the Dragon Slayer answers. "There are soldiers heading your way."

Pulling out her beeping portable pod, Amelia brings up the map and see's dozens of dots surrounding the front door of the room they are in. Before Amelia can tell the others what she sees there is a rough pounding on the door. "Mistress Vallitina Gabriev, open the door immediately, by order of Halden Gabriev," the guard barks.

"They shouldn't have known," Mrs. Gabriev places herself in front of her children and unclasps an energy sword from her hip. "Take the children and leave."

"No," Sylphiel says stepping hesitantly forward with Amelia at her side. The princess fastens two armor gloves onto her hands which will help convert her element more easily and amplify it. Instead of bringing her entire mecha suit she only brought the gloves. Likewise Sylphiel has her short priestess staff which is connected to a unit on her belt.

"We'll be leaving together. Isn't that right Miss Sylphiel?" Amelia encourages.

"Right," Sylphiel nods with a glowing smile.

As soon as the door bursts open, Sylphiel constructs a shield around them. The soldier's laser fire and swords bounce off the powerful shield, doing nothing more than slapping against the domed structure like a pesky fly swatter. Under her breath Amelia recites the code for a sleeping spell and casts it on nearly half the mansion. One by one the men and women drop to the floor snoring without a care in the world. Among those who have fallen asleep is one of the Gabriev boys, Balthazar who Mrs. Gabriev takes under her arm with surprising ease.

"Let's go," Sylphiel leads the way through the dark mansion mildly aware that she may never step through these halls or pass these magnificent mecha statues ever again.

Everything is going well until she hears a sickening announcement overhead that makes her blood run cold.

_Authors Note: Now everything is beginning to come full circle. One of the mysteries of episode one was why the __Galaxy Union was attacked by Gourry's older brother. For the purpose of that episode it got Gourry out of the Gabriev home to find a new life and turned Zelgadis into a nanite freak, but everything else dropped off the radar concerning the Gabriev family. _

_When I re-read episode one (after I planned on scrapping the episode two I'd already written) I found myself wondering what happened to Gourry's family. One of the main plot points for the original draft of episode two was the Dark Star weapons, like this version, but it was missing the connection to the Gabriev family. So this version was born when I decided to investigate what that might look like and boy do I enjoy the can of worms it dumped on me._

_I think it's important for a writer to be willing the scrap a story if it means coming up with something so much better . . . Even if it means scrapping over thirty thousand words._

_(To Guest) How do I handle plot points . . . I re-read my stuff a lot and hope I don't miss something. xD_


	8. The Difference Between Us

Star Slayers Episode Two: The Ancient Shadow

Chapter Eight ~ The Difference Between Us

~ Lina

"Attack," Albert announces when several explosions erupt in the distance.

"Hey, I gave you what you wanted," Lina screams as she points at the distant, but impressive, mushroom cloud. "I didn't do that!"

"Don't think you can pretend it has nothing to do with you. I'm fully aware you sent a collection of your inconsequential crew to the mansion, you must have sent the others to break into the base," Albert shouts down at her, waiting fretfully for his army to blast Lina and Xellos to bits. When his soldiers fail to move, the furious man faces the Gabriev army. "What are you doing, move forward!"

Despite his command the units hesitantly step forward, as if they are blind and afraid they'll fall on their faces. "Sir, all of our communication grids and cameras have shut down, we can't see anything."

"What!?" Albert screams. "Then open the hatches!"

Lina grins. While she isn't too thrilled about the explosive distraction Zelgadis created at least he was able to disable the Driver G to his credit. The Driver G's can still move but with their visual feed and communications link disabled from the base they have no way of seeing where they are going.

"Our firing privileges have also been terminated," another soldier reports through a loud speaker.

"Switch to manual you imbeciles, this is why you never . . ." Albert is unable to continue when Xellos rushes forward and activates Bodigar, slamming it into the armored man's chest. The Dark Star weapons were never in the case. Instead she had Zelgadis create duplicates with his nanites. Aside from emitting a small astral reading they are completely useless hunks of shiny metal.

With unprecedented ease the Regal raises Bodigar once more and with a spinning twist cuts open the robots thick chest cavity until the cockpit and battered man inside is revealed. The attack is quick and decisive alerting Lina that Xellos isn't messing around this time.

As soon as Albert is revealed a blaze of white light pierces past Xellos's head. Clutched in Albert's bruised hand is Ragudo Mezegis, the double bladed lance, which hums with life as the pinned man attempts to catch his breath. "You dare challenge me, Regal scum," the handsome blond man hisses. He tries to move, but is unable to escape the straps clutching at him in his seat.

"You may have been a formidable foe before the Kōma War but your time has passed. I really had nothing to worry about," Xellos replies and with little effort decapitates the once proud servant of Dark Star with a twist of his wrist.

Everyone is speechless and even Lina feels queasy as she watches the Regal pry Ragudo Mezegis from Albert's dead hands. Said Regal doesn't look even a bit fazed and smiles back at Lina comfortably. "Is anything the matter Miss Lina?" he asks with one eye peaking open at her.

"Of course not," Lina snaps, folding her arms across her chest. She thought for sure Albert would be harder to defeat given their last encounter, but perhaps she should have given Xellos a weapon of light sooner. "Let's get out of here before something else . . ."

"GABRIEV SOLDIERS!" a booming voice echoes from every G Driver unit. Apparently some of the communication links have been repaired. "You know your enemy! Those of you who can bring back the head of one of our foes will be granted the power of the sword of light!"

A brief hush falls over the plain as a gentle breeze rustles the tall grass and weeds. Lina is afraid to move, as if doing so will make everything fall apart like cascading dominos.

When the quiet moment passes it is broken with the strident cry of ambitious soldier's. It pounds the air, weighing everything down with heavy bloodlust. Lina raises her arms to cover her ears, but this is impossible to do while wearing her mecha. Who made that stupid announcement? Whose voice was that? And why are the men reacting like this? Sure, it's the sword of light but only certain people can use it.

And they would just have to step in line after her anyway!

Unaware of Lina's thoughts the Driver G soldiers move as one and pull out their laser swords. They may be unauthorized to use their long range weapons, but they can still activate a laser sword.

"My my, Gabriev mercenaries are from a different mold aren't they," Xellos says in a chipper mood.

"Idiots! How do they expect to fight half blind? Buy me some time," Lina commands the Regal and prepares one of her strongest attacks. "Darkness beyond twilight, Crimson beyond blood that flows, Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows, I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand, before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand, Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess... DRAGON SLAVE!"

The soldiers are blown sky high and the only thing left is a gigantic crater in the otherwise barren prairie.

~Gourry

"Zelgadis what's wrong?!" Gourry shouts as they run through the Central Operations building. Emergency lights flicker off and on while a layer of dirt and smoke tints the air brown. It stings his nose and eyes, but the large man doesn't slow or lose sight of his partner.

"Nothing is wrong!" Zelgadis yells back as he leads them down another hall and into an emergency stairwell.

"Yes there is," Gourry argues as they jump from one landing to the next. "Something happened, something you didn't like."

"It's none of your business," Zelgadis slams through the first floor door with Gourry close on his heels. "You wouldn't understand anyway."

"Look I might not be the brightest guy, but you are," is Gourry's perceptive answer. "I'm sure you could explain it so I can understand."

"I don't want you to understand," Zelgadis barks back.

"Why not?" Gourry asks. Zelgadis is acting like a child, a hurt, proud, child, who is well practiced in the art of pushing people away, but doesn't want to be alone. Briefly Zelgadis stops, searching the passageways for a safe route.

"Because now isn't the time," Zelgadis answers picking a path and sticking to it.

"But I might forget to ask later," Gourry argues as he matches his pace with Zelgadis and runs beside him. "And I might never get the chance."

"Why is this so important to you!?" Zelgadis barks in exasperation.

Used to dealing with temperamental people Gourry is undeterred. "Because I know what it's like to leave things unfinished," he says. "I left my family once and I am not doing it again. That includes you!"

This leaves the huffy man speechless.

A ceiling panel falls in front of them as Zelgadis skids to a stop and glares back at the Gourry.

"Aarrgh fine!" Zelgadis growls in frustration. "I just found out who was responsible for the attack on the _Galaxy Union_. The reason I almost died and became this cybernetic freak!" As soon as he says the words he continues running and Gourry swiftly follows.

"Who's fault was it?" Gourry asks. He doesn't remember the significance of the _Galaxy Union_ but he does know that Zelgadis use to be human and was attacked by his family.

"Your brother Halden is the one who used the sword of light to destroy the building I was working in," Zelgadis tells him. "And he had two backers . . . Albert and . . . Xellos." His voice is a gravely hiss as he states these names in loathsome anger.

Breathing hard Gourry is about to apologize, but before he can they are forced to jump back as the emergency exit in front of them is blasted apart. Instinctively Gourry activates his sword and slices the debris flying at them as Zelgadis safely places himself behind the larger man.

"Why if it isn't my little brother come back from exile," Halden booms. A giant hand pulls back, leaving a gaping hole in front of them. The eldest brother is driving a Driver GS001 the most prized robot in the Corp, only the best for the heir of the company. "You really didn't have to."

He slams his fist into the building again causing the entire structure to sway in protest before crumbling around them.

Behind him, Zelgadis curses and casts a shield as they are completely buried by the wreckage of the building. "Zelgadis!" Gourry turns towards his friend, the glow of his sword acting as the only light in the sealed space.

"This is nothing," Zelgadis assures him with a snarky grin, but he winces as he tried to concentrate. When the world around them stops shaking Gourry looks around. The shield has saved them for now, but Zelgadis has never cast a shield like this before and is obviously struggling. They are also completely trapped.

Maneuvering himself behind Zelgadis he raises his sword. "Lower the shield Zel," Gourry instructs.

Zelgadis opens his mouth as if to protest, but he swiftly shuts it and simply clenches his teeth.

The shield falls away in a shimmer of scattering light.

"Light come Forth!" Gourry shouts summoning a stronger beam and blasting the rubble apart from the inside out. This is enough to unbury them, but it isn't long before the rubble starts falling on them like hail. Hail the size of small boulders.

Without explaining anything Zelgadis takes initiative once more and blasts Gourry's sword with astral energy. This does the trick as the blade explodes with power and grinds the boulders into dust and flaky pebbles.

"What did you do?" Gourry asks in amazement.

Zelgadis shrugs, "I just added a boost."

"That was some boost," Gourry grins.

"GOURRY!" Halden screams. The elder brother is clutching his robot's right shoulder to keep it hinged as his left knee protests with a harsh groan. Gourry realizes that they must have damaged the robot when they were blasting out of their boulder cocoon. "You think you're so powerful. Well . . ." throwing out his left arm, a hissing whoosh sound hits their ears as a replica sword hilt shoots into Halden's hand. "Let's see who has the right to wield Gorun Nova!"

Undeterred by the gigantic robot he faces, Gourry steps forward and raises his blade.

~Xellos

"Impressive as always Miss Lina," Xellos praises her, wiping off a bit of dust that managed to coat his wrist from her attack. "What is your new plan captain?" Lina only presented the first part of her plan to the crew, citing that they didn't know what would happen or if any of it would work. Aside from Zelgadis taking some liberties with the Gabriev science facilities and base everything went according to plan more or less.

The important thing is no one in Lina's crew has died yet.

"After the Dragon Slayer picks us up, we'll find the remaining Gabriev family members and leave the planet," Lina replies. "We'll let the Empire clean up this mess and decide what they want to do with Gabriev Corp."

Walking over to Lina, Xellos hands her Ragudo Mezegis. "They'll probably disband them, unless they want to start a war," he reasons. "It's fascinating that this is how the great mercenary family's legacy would end, don't you agree?"

Carefully taking the spear Lina glances at Xellos suspiciously, a look he clearly enjoys. "They were one of the strongest and noblest armies for hire," Lina admits. "But they were dependent on Gorun Nova. Without it they probably wouldn't have lasted. In the end that sword was the very thing that led to their destruction."

"Power is something many humans' desire isn't that right?" Xellos remarks twisting the axe in his right hand and inspecting it casually. "They want the power to change their fates, or the strength to overcome their weakness, and the supremacy to control others." A crafty smile twists his lips as he holsters the axe to his hip. "But they are greedy and it is their desire for more power that leads to their untimely demise."

Lina sighs, "You enjoy watching people destroy themselves don't you?"

"I admit that it is something I find fascinating," Xellos loops his hand around casually. "The tenacity of humans often leads to the most unprecedented sorts of conflicts."

"So we're foolish?" Lina replies with a dead pan expression.

"Now, now Miss Lina don't lump yourself in with the others of your species," Xellos turns to her and lowers his face so that it is directly in front of her. Now is as good a time as any to throw another wrench into the twisting gears and firing pistons of her mind. Also that blush of hers is adorable. "Your fate is not so limited," he whispers pushing forward and causing the flustered young woman to take a step back.

When Xellos hears the turbines of the Dragon Slayer, he nonchalantly stands to his full height and walks away.

"Wha-What's that suppose to mean!" Lina screams at him over the roar of her ship.

Xellos doesn't bother turning and waves a finger that can just be seen by her over his shoulder. "That is a secret," he answers.

~Sylphiel and Lina

When everyone is on the bridge Sylphiel introduces Mrs. Gabriev to Lina and Xellos. The mother's response is not what anyone there is expecting.

"You!" Mrs. Gabriev screams, fisting her hands and stomping in front of Xellos. "What is the meaning of this? Is this _Mystic_ helping you?!" Her four children, including the once unconscious Balthazar, are standing behind their mother glaring at the Regal.

Lina appears to be at a loss and Sylphiel is finding it difficult to speak. Meanwhile Xellos appears entirely unconcerned, his ever present smile remaining a seemingly permanent feature on his pale face.

"He is traveling with us," Sylphiel manages to answer. "He is . . . helpful."

"Miss Sylphiel I'm surprised. You make it sound as if I'm a leach," Xellos actually frowns, but doesn't appear necessarily hurt by the accusation.

Unprepared for being called out Sylphiel falters.

"Xellos you _are_ a leech," Lina growls.

"He's the Mystic Regent I was telling you about," Mrs. Gabriev continues vehemently. "The one who wanted us to attack Rezo's facilities. He claimed the Ambassador was untrustworthy."

"As you recall Mrs. Gabriev I merely requested that your family attack the _Galaxy Union_ building to search for answers and I wasn't lying when I said Rezo was untrustworthy," Xellos replies patiently. "It was a simple request. Sadly even your son Halden was unable to follow my instructions and utterly destroyed everything. Luckily it didn't interfere with my ultimate goal and worked in my favor."

"Woah, woah, time out," Lina steps forward and places herself between Xellos and Mrs. Gabriev. "Are you saying, 'YOU'," she turns towards Xellos. "Are the reason Zelgadis was nearly killed?!" The captain is yelling at this point, shocked and frustrated that she is only just now learning this important tidbit of information.

"Why yes," Xellos grins, peaking open one eye. "My goal from the beginning has always been the retrieval of Rezo's nanite project."

Glowing red in the face Lina stomps her foot, her fists shaking stiffly at her sides until she can stand it no longer and socks Xellos square in the jaw. The Regal slams into one of the screens and slides to the floor. "I'm not done with you yet!" she screams before turning back to Mrs. Gabriev.

The mother's eyes are wide, evidently unsure of what she is exactly looking at. If this is the person responsible for her rescue she has reasonable cause for concern.

"Anything else I need to know about Gabriev Corp.'s involvement with the _Galaxy Union_?" she asks stiffly.

Taking her cue Sylphiel speaks up again, for the most part undeterred by Lina's violent tendencies. "Actually captain it might interest you to know that Albert also hired Halden to destroy Rezo's facility," she replies.

Xellos perks up. "Hmm," he cups his chin thoughtfully. "That explains why Halden didn't follow my instructions. So he was merely playing into Albert's hand."

"SHUT UP!" Lina throws a bunny slipper at Xellos, successfully shutting him up for the time being. "You are not allowed to speak until I give you say so, got it!"

"Captain, we need to locate the other Gabriev sons," the Dragon Slayer announces overhead. Perhaps it is because she is a computer, but no one else there is going to tell Lina what to do.

"Let's get moving then," Lina stomps over to her chair and takes a seat, noticing that a large number of messages have been piling up. She'll read them later. "Mrs. Gabriev, do you have a way to contact your kids?"

"Yes, if you give me access to your computer I'll call them," Mrs. Gabriev takes a seat in Amelia's chair without hesitation.

"We'll help," Sylphiel and Amelia step around Mrs. Gabriev.

"Fine by me," Lina says and turns her attention back to the Dragon Slayer. "How are Gourry and Zelgadis doing?"

"Gourry is engaged in combat with Halden," the Dragon Slayer replies carefully.

"Why didn't you tell me soon . . ."

"Forgive me for interrupting Captain, but Zelgadis wishes to assure you that the situation is under control," the Dragon Slayer cuts in, surprising Lina once again with her crisp authority. It seems the ship is picking up on some of Zelgadis's pesky characteristics. "He says this is Gourry's fight."

"Raaaggh," Lina slams her hand into the arm rest of her chair, nearly breaking it off for the second time. "Men are so stupid," she mumbles. She'll just have to make quick work of retrieving the Gabriev leftovers so she can remind those idiots who the first person you invite to a fight is.

And that would be her.

"Is she always like this?" Mrs. Gabriev asks Sylphiel and Amelia. Sylphiel doesn't answer, lost in thoughts over Gourry and his dangerous fight, leaving Amelia to answer.

"More times then we can count," Amelia gladly admits.

"I heard that!"

~Gourry

"Is that all you've got little brother?" Halden asks as he brings his blade down like an axe. As nimble as a monkey Gourry dodges to the left and activates his blade just long enough to pierce a hole in the robots right shin.

Sparing with Zelgadis has helped Gourry stay in shape and remain nimble enough to dodge the large heavy handed movements of his brother. The fact that he is fighting something so large is not lost on the mercenary. One wrong move will have him killed, so he uses short movements to conserve energy while piercing holes in his brothers unit every opportunity he gets.

Zelgadis stays out of the fight, waiting a short distance away with a large boulder acting as his makeshift shield. With Zelgadis taken care of Gourry can concentrate on taking down his disillusioned brother. He doesn't entirely understand why it has come to this, but he isn't about to let his elder brother get away with hurting his family any longer.

No words are spoken between the two, each blow speaking for them. Halden's movements are large and aggressive, while Gourry's are precise and damaging. A quick fight would play in both their favors, but Gourry doesn't have the means to end the fight quickly despite his depleting stamina. It would be too risky to cross blades with Halden even if it is only a replica.

Eventually a crowd forms around them, causing concern for Gourry. He won't be able to focus on Halden and the other soldiers simultaneously. Halden requires his undivided attention.

Taking the hint, Zelgadis steps from behind his rock and joins the fight. The first man to rush him is instantly relieved of his light sword and Zelgadis begins systematically cutting down the other soldiers before they can figure out what is happening.

Leaving it to Zelgadis, Gourry continues thrusting holes into Halden's unit until his brother is forced to exit the cockpit.

"Just like you to damage Gabriev property," his brother laughs as he jumps down from limb to limb until he reaches the ground. "But I admit I'd rather face you man to man."

Gourry nods, lifting his sword in a defensive position but not activating the blade. They may be on equal footing now but unlike Gourry, Halden hasn't broken a sweat. Their eyes meet and Gourry is grieved by what he sees. There is nothing but greed and hate swimming beyond the man's cloudy blue eyes. Suspecting that nothing good in his brother remains, Gourry can't keep himself from questioning his brother's decisions. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Halden asks, kicking his boot into the broken pavement and preparing his stance.

"Hurt our family?" Gourry asks.

"Heh, I merely did what our father couldn't," Halden answers. "The universe is changing little brother and even though I don't understand it all, I know it can lead to humanities destruction. Unless we get the power to fight back. I will be the one who receives that power."

"And you think having more Swords of Light will make you stronger?" Gourry shakes his head. "It's what destroyed this family, it's what destroyed you!" He shouts.

"Shut up, don't even think you understand the choices I've had to make for this family," Halden screams back. "I'm the head of this family, I'm the one who inherited that sword, and I'm the one who will overcome the approaching darkness!"

"If you really wanted to save us then you wouldn't have hurt mom and dad, our brothers and sisters," Gourry activates his sword and points it straight at Halden. "I wouldn't have taken the sword if you knew the difference between protecting and killing."

"We're mercenaries Gourry! You know that! This is what we've always been! We aren't protectors, we aren't noble knights. We're killers for hire!" Halden mirrors Gourry, leveling his sword at him. "Don't pretend to be anything else. You are a Gabriev and with that sword you will destroy worlds."

A shrill silence bites the back of Gourry's neck as the wind whips his tangled hair. "But you always said we helped people."

Halden laughs. It is a cruel sound, that makes Gourry's ears burn painfully. "Yes how did that go? 'A Gabriev Corp. Soldier is sworn to uncover deceit and protect the people.' Was that it? It has a nice ring to it but they're just words Gourry! Actions speak louder and our actions are nothing more than two men fighting for control and power!"

Not wishing to hear anymore, Gourry makes his move. Instead of swinging his blazing sword at Halden he strikes the ground sending dirt and ruble at his brother who moves his sword up in a defensive position.

Rushing his brother Gourry pushes his body low in an attempt to disarm Halden. Instead, through the heavy dust cloud, Halden crashes his hilt down into Gourry's shoulder. "I will kill you, just like I killed our father. With you dead all his noble nonsense and unrealistic ideals will finally die."

Gourry sees a flash of white as shock and anger pound his head. A soldier is trained to keep his thoughts from distracting him in battle and that is the only reason Gourry survives Halden's next blow. Quickly rolling to the side, he ignores the slice of pain in his shoulder from where the energy of the replica sword manages to graze him.

Swiftly looking up, Gourry crouches low and is ready to pounce, but he doesn't move quite yet. He is enraged. He has never felt this angry towards anyone before and it feels as heavy as the responsibility of the sword clutched in his hands. "How could you," Gourry hisses. "He was our dad!"

"If you really cared you wouldn't have left!" Halden screams as he lunges. Gourry manages to slip behind him and grab his brother's long braided hair. Chivalry is out of the question and in a true fight you use whatever resources you can. "It's your fault!" Halden twists around and socks Gourry in the gut.

"Gourry don't listen to him," Zelgadis's voice calls from beyond the clouds of dust. "You couldn't have known!"

Smiling, Gourry lifts his head and looks Halden in the eye. Numerous emotions blaze behind Halden's hard blue gaze. Fear, rivalry, anger, and envy clash and swirl into one heavy emotion that Gourry cannot fully understand. He can only grieve that it has come to this. He ran away and avoided this confrontation up till now, but he won't run. Zelgadis is right and he doesn't need doubt breaking the difficult choice he made three months ago.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Halden," Gourry says not looking away. "But I'm not going to let you hurt them anymore." Watching his brothers eyes Gourry reads Halden's next move. The elder brother pivots around deactivating his sword just long enough so he can plant it in Gourry's spine.

Instead of finding his brothers back, Halden finds himself once more face to face with Gourry. The younger brother's brows dips down in concentration letting the other know that he is done talking. Enraged, Halden attacks again, but Gourry dodges. Not once does Gourry activate his blade finding he doesn't need to. His brother's attacks are slipping, not because Halden is a poor fighter but because he is depending too much on the blazing sword in his hand and not enough on his skill as a swordsman.

When the replica's blade sputters Gourry doesn't bother dodging and lets his brother come straight at him.

For a moment Halden's eyes betray a look of achievement until the blade he is putting so much trust in flickers and dies. The brief opening is all Gourry needs as he activates his blade and grazes Halden's side.

Screaming out, Halden tumbles forward clutching his hip. "You don't have it in you," his brother screams desperately back at him, barring his teeth. "You can't kill me!" Despite the wound and pain, Halden staggers to his feet, trying to activate the sword. It sputters to life, but it is too late to help when Gourry knee's him in the gut.

"I will do what I must to protect my family," Gourry promises and activates his blade in Halden's middle.

With a faltering breath, Halden falls to his knees. Gourry drops with him, holding his brother and keeping him upright. "Maybe," Halden gasps. "Maybe you can protect something."

"I'm sorry," Gourry whispers.

"Don't be," Halden reprimands him with his final breath.

Shutting his eyes, Gourry holds him a moment longer before laying Halden down on the broken ground. Even in death Halden clutches the replica sword of light and Gourry doesn't have the heart to remove it wondering how the brother he used to know became such a monster.

Silently Gourry stares down at his brother, before turning to the only witness. "Zelgadis," he says solemnly to his friend.

Curious, Zelgadis climbs over the rubble he's been watching from and stands beside the solemn man. Gourry may be the winner, but he doesn't feel like one. The ever observant engineer doesn't say anything at first, but Gourry recognizes the guarded curiosity and shielded concern in the young man's cybernetic eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss," he says stoically.

"I wish I could have protected him too," Gourry says slowly standing to his feet.

"He made his choice," Zelgadis replies. "He had it coming."

"That's cold Zel," Gourry continues to look at the ground a sad smile breaking his lips.

Awkwardly Zelgadis's eyes skirt the rubble, dodging this way and that. Evidently he feels some remorse, but is terrible at apologizing. For Gourry it is enough.

Bending down Gourry hoists his brother over his shoulder while Zelgadis picks up the fallen replica hilt.

~Amelia

"Are you sure Falor is here?" Lina asks as they wander down a narrow stairwell in the Gabriev hanger. Why there is a stairwell under the mansion hanger no one in the Slayers crew can understand. The only explanation Mrs. Gabriev gives is that it leads to the old mansion that the hanger was built on top of.

"Yes," Amelia answers, glancing down at her pod. "This is the only place showing any remaining life forms on the property." After Halden and Albert's demise the Gabriev Corp. soldiers and engineers scattered, some leaving the planet or as far as they could get from the Gabriev estate. While glad the fighting is over Amelia feels a slight uneasiness in her heart.

"I can't believe Mister Gourry had to kill his brother," Amelia says softly.

"Do you really want to talk about this now?" Lina asks lifting her lantern higher, no doubt wondering when this spiraling stair case will end. She could use a light code to move the light further down, but she is trying to conserve her energy. Everyone is.

"Don't you?" Amelia asks in a warbled gasp of disbelief.

"Yes, but now isn't a good time," Lina points out crisply.

Growing quiet Amelia lowers her head and bites her lip to keep from saying anything.

Less than a minute later Lina sighs. "I'm sure the whole Gabriev family is hurting, but Halden wasn't a good guy. He killed his own father and was working with Albert of all people. I probably would have killed him myself."

"You can't mean that Miss Lina," Amelia says. "It was hard enough when I lost Uncle Randy. Even though he was evil and trying to kill my father he was still family. Family should never have to experience that kind of tragedy."

"In the ideal world Amelia it wouldn't happen," Lina answers calmly. "And we won't let it happen if we can help it." Turning back, the confident captain gives Amelia a winning smile. "Justice and truth and that happy stuff will always find a way, am I right."

Surprised by Lina's strange encouragement Amelia stops a moment but finally smiles back. "Leave the justice speeches to the professionals Miss Lina."

"You got me there," Lina laughs heartily and continues on her way with Amelia trailing after.

"We'll be there to help Gourry through this difficult loss and make sure that his noble heart is reawakened to the joys of truth and justice!" Amelia states proudly.

"Here, here!" Lina abruptly stops and Amelia almost drops her pod when she bumps into the small captain.

"Is something wrong," Amelia asks. Lifting herself onto her tippy toes, Amelia tries to peer into the large room over Lina's shoulder.

"Uh . . . did Mrs. Gabriev tell us there was a mad scientist lab down here? I thought she said it was the old mansion." Lina asks lifting her lantern higher. Around them are giant glass tubes of glowing greenish liquid with beeping apparatuses collecting data. The tubes are frosted over, but it is apparent that something is in at least three of the tubes.

Lina pales.

"What is this?" Amelia asks.

"It's a cloning lab," Lina whispers, eyeing the tubs and ancient code cutting into the ground like a cruel knife.

"A what!?"

"Is someone there?" a young voice calls from the other end of the stone room.

"Mister Falor is that you!" Amelia yells. Racing forward she lifts her pod and uses the light to help her look around. Behind her Lina cautiously follows, scanning the tubes and other pieces of equipment wearily.

"Yes, who are you?" Falor is standing in a cell behind iron bars. Inside there is a cot, pail, and a tray of half eaten food. The cell looks ancient but it is enough to keep the twelve year old contained.

"I'm Amelia and this is Miss Lina, we're here to help," Amelia looks around the room and spots a ring of keys hanging on a peg. It is a strange sight, seeing iron keys in this day and age, but Amelia is well read and knows what they are.

"What are you doing down here?" Lina asks stepping in front of one of the tubes, suspiciously.

"Never mind that destroy them," Falor demands. "We can't let them survive."

Walking over to the bars Amelia tries the keys, one by one in the lock. There are so many she begins feeling frustrated when none seem to work. Just how many keys does a mad magical scientist need? "Maybe we should ask for a B1 carving blade, I don't want to risk using any spells in such a closed space."

A rapid backpedaling from Lina distracts Amelia from her battle with the keys. "What's wrong?" the princess asks turning to look at the captain.

On the green tube a layer of frost has been removed thanks to Lina's curious hand revealing something Amelia can't quite see from where she stands. "Zelgadis, I need you here right now!" Lina nearly shouts in her comm. link.

"I'm nowhere near you two," Zelgadis's voice cracks moodily.

"Can't you run?" Lina snaps.

"I'm not leaving Gourry," Zelgadis answers.

This shuts Lina up and Amelia can guess the reason.

"It's that one, the keys with the chip on the side that looks like a cross," Falor quickly points at it winning over Amelia's attention. She really wants to see what is in the glowing capsule, but she doesn't dare abandon the little boy in the cell. As soon as the gate is open, Falor grabs Amelia's hand and pulls her towards the exit.

Meanwhile Lina is still searching the devices. She eventually stops in front of another capsule only this one is lying down and made of metal. It almost looks like a coffin.

"Lina we should go," Amelia plants her feet at the door despite the anxious child pulling at her. She doesn't want to leave the captain behind in this creepy place.

"In a moment," Lina says waving a hand at her in a distracted manner. Leaning over the coffin she finds a small metal door and slides it open. The young woman's brow draws in towards her nose quizzically. "I have no idea who this is."

"Are you sure," a deep silky voice asks from a dark corner.

Swiftly pulling up her lantern, Lina shines the light into the recesses of an old tunnel that went unnoticed before. Stepping forward, Albert basks in the light revealing a snide grin with half lidded eyes. "That man is Albert von Stargazer, servant of Dark Star Dugradigdu."

_Author's Notes: Yep Gourry killed his brother because I didn't want to deal with Halden living. Guy's like him always show up again to bring trouble and I already have enough villains' swimming around this story. Other than that I love this chapter. It has so many things I enjoy seeing in a story. A fight, a heart to heart, and a twist._

_One chapter to go._


	9. A Monster's Agenda

Star Slayers Episode 2: The Ancient Shadow

Chapter Nine ~ A Monster's Agenda

~ Lina

Stepping backwards towards the exit, Lina attempts to put some space between her and the evil clone, not once breaking eye contact with him. "Amelia, get going," Lina commands while glaring daggers at Albert. Things were going so well, why did things have to become complicated?

"But Miss Lina," Amelia protests.

"Go!" Lina cuts in sharply.

At first Amelia doesn't move, which causes Lina some distress but a breath later she hears Amelia and Falor's heavy steps as they race up the spiral stairs. As the quickened stride of her charges recedes she is left with only the hum of the clone machines to offer her conversation. It's disturbing enough to make Lina speak first. "So, now what?" she asks, crossing her arms.

Smiling at her, Albert's clone walks over to the machines, studying his cold reflection with disturbing amusement. "Aren't you going to destroy this place?" he asks in turn.

"You know I can't do that," Lina snaps.

"How very true that is, at least not while your friends try to escape," Albert agrees with her smugly. "And I do believe your ship just so happens to be directly above us as well. Your ship is impressive, but it isn't impervious. I wonder what might happen to it if this place happens to collapse before it is able to take off."

"To pass the time perhaps you can answer a few questions for me instead," Lina grinds, locking her arms stiffly. "Starting with why you wanted to destroy the _Galaxy Union_."

"You're well informed," the clone appears mildly impressed. "I only wanted to destroy what they were developing there. They came too close to developing my legacy so I destroyed it with Halden's assistance."

Eyebrows furrowed Lina considers his simple explanation. It doesn't take a genius to know what 'legacy' he is referring to. "The Nanite project," she whispers, biting her lip in irritation.

"Is that what you call it?" Albert's broad grin melts into a suspicious sneer. "I'm surprised you know about it. Is that Regal stooge you keep around actually informative concerning Ancient affairs?"

Lina glares and doesn't correct him. Instead she moves on. "Something like that, but what I don't understand is why you even gave the information about Astral energy to Rezo in the first place? If you didn't want him to develop 'your legacy' as you call it why give him the means to make the nanites?"

Albert's smile completely disappears and a fierce glare takes its place. "You're walking a dangerous path my dear. I know that Zellas's dog didn't tell you that."

Quickly realizing her mistake Lina lifts one hand to sheepishly scratch the edge of her jaw. "You're right he didn't, I figured it out on my own," she laughs nervously realizing she needs to tread carefully. "After all it's your technology right, how else would Rezo the Red be able to develop it at the _Galaxy Union_ unless he had some help?"

Squinting suspiciously, Albert considers her words before continuing. "That is true. I made a deal with the Ambassador because I needed this," he waves a hand at the clones. "My body perished a very long time ago, before the war."

"Isn't that old man you?" Lina clarifies.

"That Regal is my servant," Albert grins.

Warning bells blare in Lina's head and she finds herself backing up the stairs. Either this man is Dark Star Dugradigdu or he thinks he is which is nearly just as bad. According to legend Dark Star was not exactly sane when alive. To make matters worse she has just revealed to him that she knows way too much for her own good. "Well, isn't that interesting."

"Don't you want to know why I have so many machines?" he asks slowly stepping forward. "You know so much already, why stop asking questions now. Why not sate your curiosity with the truth."

"I'd rather not," Lina chuckles uneasily, while continuing her backwards retreat up the stairs.

"But you've earned an explanation," Dark Star grins maliciously as he eases towards her. "Did you know Miss Lina that even after a thousand years the cloning process is still faulty. You'd think I'd been dead long enough for some advancement in the field, but even the body of my servant and his descendants can't produce a body that can contain my Astral body."

"So the Gabriev's . . ." Lina's eyes flick behind her as she thinks of the prisoner they just released.

"Are the long lost relatives of my most loyal servant," Dark Star answers. "Haven't you ever wondered why their family has been able to wield my weapons? You're a smart little girl, I'm sure you could have entertained a guess."

"I am called a genius," Lina feels very little confidence proclaiming this fact, but her arrogance remains intact despite the gravity of the situation. "So what now? Are you just going to keep making new bodies for yourself until you find a better way? I might be going out on a limb here, but I doubt Rezo will help you after the stunt you pulled," she comments, her curiosity stopping her retreating steps.

"Sadly you are correct. I've lost touch with the ambassador after I took the liberty of destroying his precious facility," Albert admits. "But now that I have you. You have connections to the Priest, after all not just anyone knows about his Nanite project. Why not tell me? I've been more than generous with information about myself."

With a threat like that most would back down or worry, but not Lina. For some reason the dangerous situation only makes her smile. "If you really were Dark Star I think you'd be able to figure that out on your own. I'm just an innocent pilot who stumbled into all of this."

Eyes widening in a snap of fury, the Dark Star clone snatches the neck of Lina's collar and brings her face inches in front of his own. "If I had my full power I could, but I'm stuck in the body of a lowly human! Depending on your wretched race to reclaim what is rightfully mine!"

"That's just an excuse," Lina grins with grit teeth.

Before she can say more a burst of scorched air whips past them from behind Dark Star closely followed by the roar of flames. Retaining his hold on Lina, Dark Star drags her back down to the lab where they are met with utter destruction. The sleeping clones are nothing but charred husks and the capsule holding the aged Albert is completely destroyed.

Standing in the middle of the wreckage with a grin on his face is Xellos.

"NO!" releasing his grip on Lina, Dark Star races forward and inspects the tattered remains of his precious machines. In a frenzy, he goes from one capsule to the next until he ends up standing above what remains of Albert von Stargazer.

As the clone searches the corpses, Xellos casually stands beside Lina who is watching in disbelief. She doesn't know what she is feeling. To some extent she feels relief, but at the same time she is scared. Regal's are dangerous and powerful, she is well aware of their abilities, but Xellos has always been somewhat of an enigma. Today he has shown a side of himself she had no desire to see any more of.

"Alicia?" Dark Star whispers, saying the name with raw desperation. "Did you . . ." without saying more the clone races into the adjacent room.

Despite the possible danger Lina follows after him with Xellos silently beside her. The short hall leads into another chamber full of machines, all of which are in a similar state as those from the previous lab. Destroyed and smoking in cooling embers, the machines spark and crackle as they crumble apart. Dark Star falls to his knees and clutches a corpse in his arms amongst the ruin.

Lina's brows furrow in towards her nose as she watches the scene, feeling utterly confused. Just what was this clone of Dark Star trying to do? And will she ever know the answer. Cycling between clenching and relaxing her fingers at her sides, Lina peeks at Xellos again.

He probably knows, but does she dare ask?

"I tried Vorfeed, I tried . . . to bring you back," the clone lowers the corpse onto the floor, taking a moment to stare at her in the flickering light. "You will pay for what you've done, you damn Regal dog."

"You haven't changed Dark Star," Xellos replies casually. "Your own convoluted desires are your undoing."

"No, the Ancient's have always stood in the way of progress, our greatest work," he looks down at Alicia one more time. "No matter . . ." he gazes up at Lina, his eyes a flickering orange in the flames burning light.

Grabbing Lina's hand Xellos yanks her out of the room, pulling her through the lab and up the stairs as the walls and ceiling around them quake. Lina does her best to ignore the pain of the Regal's frigid hold as he drags her up the stairs, wishing that she can move faster so he doesn't have to manhandle her. She doesn't have the breath to complain even as Xellos throws her in front of him out of the crumbling catacomb.

Unable to find her footing, Lina rolls and slides across the floor as an explosion erupts behind her. When she turns to scream and swear at Xellos, the woman is cut short when she sees a beam of light cutting through his right shoulder. The regal doesn't cry out, instead letting the blade slice up through his shoulder so he can escape.

Activating his armor, Xellos spins around and triggers Bodigar. Instead of the blades clashing, Dark Star deactivates his blade and lets the ax skim by him before activating the replica again and bringing it down on Xellos's good side.

Xellos grits his teeth and stumbles back, unable to balance easily with his damaged shoulder.

With mounting fear, Lina manages to race towards the Dragon Slayer which is precariously hovering over the broken ground. She tries numerous times to contact the Dragon Slayer but she is only met with grating static. As she zips around the exhaust valves blazing heat, the hanger of the ship opens with Zelgadis and Amelia flying out to fight Dark Star.

Relieved, Lina takes a moment to turn around and watch. There is no way a small dysfunctional human clone can beat them. Unfortunately for them, Dark Star isn't nearly as helpless as she initially hopes and she is struck in awe as armor pieces come flying out of the ground and building around their enemy.

Rather than fight, Zelgadis curses and retrieves a broken Xellos, holding him under his arm, as Amelia picks Lina up and races back for the ship. They manage to make it on board but not a second later are fired upon. The blast breaks through the Dragon Slayers shields and sends her skidding across the large Gabriev hanger and out onto the dry open plains of Elmekia. Amelia manages to keep Lina from being crushed even as they come to an abrupt halt.

"Sylphiel apply immediate first aid to Xellos. Amelia, Zelgadis and Gourry you're with me," Lina pries herself from Amelia's tight robotic hold and moves into her mecha suit. Most everyone jumps to follow her orders. Gourry is already in the process of sending his large robot out with Amelia standing beside her.

Zelgadis on the other hand doesn't move.

The furious nanite man has Xellos pinned underneath him. Struggling to breath, Xellos doesn't fight back even as a ribbon of dark blood trickles down the corner of his mouth. Lina panics. They don't have time for this. "ZEL!" Lina screams as Sylphiel teeters to a stop beside the men, sacred to get any closer.

Shaking in fury, Zelgadis releases Xellos as the Dragon Slayer is once again jerked to the side when another attack blasts the ship. Without waiting to make sure everyone is following her, Lina launches out of the hanger.

"Here Miss Lina," Amelia is right beside her with Galveira extended in her hand.

"But I can't use it!" Lina screams as a blade of light slices between them, forcing the girls apart.

"But you might need it," Amelia throws it at her forcing Lina to grab the elegant bow. Jumping past them Gourry manages to lock blades with Dark Star's replica sword of the light. The blades don't touch, but the hilts grind and shriek in protest as the powerful blade strikes it.

The clone is wearing what looks like a B.A.S.E mecha suit, only it is completely grey, the pilots form hidden from sight in the armor. "Gourry make sure the blades don't touch," Lina screams at him, not trusting the comm. links to work.

"I know!" Gourry screams back, making Lina wince. The comm. links are working just fine now.

In time with Amelia, the girls skirt around Gourry and level their cannon's at the enemy unit. Prepared for their assault, Dark Star shoves a weakened Gourry to the ground and pulls up two shields to deflect Amelia and Lina's spells. Despite the cloud of dirt and repelling fire the young women don't let up.

The shield grows until it shoves Lina and Amelia backward, who skid and roll in the dust and dying grass. Bursting the shield so its glistening shards rain down on them, Dark Star twists his blade nimbly around his wrist and prepares to attack Gourry while he's down. Instead a blaze of white blasts him.

"Raw Tilt!" Lina can hear Zelgadis's voice, but can't see anything past the glare of light. When she is able to see again, Dark Star stubbornly holds the replica out in front of him, but his tenacity is not enough to save the replica sword as its proud light and hilt disintegrate in his hand.

Rubbing his fingers together, Dark Star stares at the replica hilt a moment, before fixing his gaze on Zelgadis. "Where did you learn that code?" he asks critically. Reaching onto his hip, the clone retrieves a familiar spear like weapon, Nezard, and activates it.

"From you," Zelgadis answers.

Close by Lina get's to her feet. "Everyone keep at it, long range attacks only," she instructs. "Keep him from getting to . . ." Lina is forced to stop when Dark Star slides effortlessly in front of her. "Close," she whispers and raises the bow just in time to block the trident.

She is thrown back again, this time the metal shoulder of her mecha awkwardly pushing into her arm and socket. With the world spinning around her, she manages to get her bearings right as Zelgadis plants himself in front of her.

"Not bad, Miss Lina," Dark Star congratulates her, taking note of the Slayers positions around him. He has Lina and Zelgadis in front of him with Gourry and Amelia behind him. Lightly flexing Nezard in his other hand he continues. "You've learned just how significant these hilts are, they're just as fascinating as the blades themselves. Nearly indestructible."

Turning towards Lina the enemy mecha stalks towards her as she stumbles to her feet and levels her bow at him. She tries to activate it, but the device only sparks. "Focus on the elements around you Lina," Zelgadis whispers to her, putting the staff of Ragudo Mezegis out in front of him.

"Easy for you to say," Lina protests as she tries again. With her anxiety levels rising she tries to take Zelgadis's advice to heart, closing her eyes in an attempt to focus. If she can summon the power of nightmares then surly she can do this before Dark Star makes mince meat out of them.

Zelgadis~

As Lina contemplates his advice, Zelgadis activates the spear which is enough to halt Dark Stars slow march. Rather than meet blades with Dark Star directly, the man twirls the spear around his body sending projectiles of light at the clone rapidly. Each is absorbed expertly by Dark Star.

Surprised or perhaps intrigued Dark Star speaks again. "Yet another in your crew can miraculously wield my weapon, but this one is neither a descendant of Stargazer nor a follower of Flagoon," Dark Star grins. "And what's more he has the audacity to use Raw Tilt."

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Lina asks from behind Zelgadis. Apparently her curiosity will get the best of her every time no matter what danger they may be in.

"You know so little about your own crew, it's a mystery to me you've survived this long," Dark Star laughs.

"I make a point not to pry," Lina barks.

"Lina focus," Zelgadis reprimands her. "We need to make an opening." He did not want to die, not before he confronted Rezo.

Taking advantage of the distraction Dark Star sends a burst of light at Zelgadis who manages to absorb it. He feels the energy enter the hilt and from there vibrate through his own body. Belatedly he notices that his hands are sticking onto the metallic hilt of the spear.

Cursing under his breath, Zelgadis pries his hands off one at a time, causing the spear blades to flicker. By the time he looks up, Dark Star is upon him.

"Move!" Gourry shouts as he sends a blast of light directly at them. Dark Star doesn't bother blocking, merely moving aside as he slashes at a retreating Zelgadis. Flying around the clone the three more nimble units try to keep Dark Star pinned as they assault him with a volley of projectile attacks. Since Gourry can't move as quickly, he merely waits for an opening.

Zelgadis notices that Gourry's energy levels are extremely low, no doubt drained after his fight with Halden. Drawing on the energy in the blade Zelgadis harnesses it and fires a double Raw Tilt, but Dark Star doesn't mind in the slightest and absorbs the attack with Nezard. Rather than grow weaker it blazes with power and Zelgadis belatedly realizes his idiotic mistake. Nezard is not a faulty replica, but a superb weapon that draws upon astral energy for power.

Laughing, Dark Star throws the energy at his friends, but instead of slicing through them it causes the units to short circuit and crumble. Amelia screams as she lands headfirst into the ground with Lina skidding on her back thanks to her momentum. Gourry is forced to open the hatch of his Robot as it smokes from somewhere inside. Before Zelgadis can try helping them the trident of light flies straight at him, piercing his chest.

If Zelgadis breathed air he would have had the air knocked right out of him, instead the blazing edge of the weapon lodges itself partially in his body. Screaming out in pain, Zelgadis tries to remove it, but despite his armor the nanites of his body want to absorb the weapons energy. While clawing at the hilt he drops the spear when he is magically lifted off the ground and suspended in the air. A painful second later, he is pulled forward and face to face with Dark Star.

Still awkwardly holding the hilt of the trident, Zelgadis tries to lift himself to relieve some of the pain, clenching his teeth to keep himself from crying out. His veins are burning and he can feel his body threatening to overheat.

"You're still alive?" Dark Star says in shock as he tries to pry the weapon out of Zelgadis. When this proves useless, he throws Zelgadis onto the ground. "Who are you? What are you?" he demands before realization hits him. "No . . . no it can't be. All this time . . . I refuse to accept this!"

As Dark Star rants, Zelgadis concentrates on the energy rushing through him and constructs a spell. He has to put this energy somewhere otherwise it's going to burn him alive. Since he is still a novice at spell casting the spell is a simple code, but it's just what he needs. He only hopes the others won't get hurt by his impromptu attack. Flinging his hands out Zelgadis blasts a wind spell on Dark Star that sends the clone flying into the air while leaving the trident partially imbedded in his chest.

Cursing harshly, Dark Star lands hard and struggles to his feet. As soon as he finds his footing he lifts his hand, intent on calling the trident back. Zelgadis feels it lurch in his chest and fears the worst.

"DRAGON SLAVE!" Lina fires the arrow of light and hits Dark Star directly in the back.

With no warning the clone is swiftly overtaken as the orb of chaos envelops him and tears his body apart. Even as Dark Stars' scream echoes into nothing and his body is destroyed, the orb of destruction continues to grow until it bathes everything in fire and light.

~Sylphiel

Racing out of the hanger Sylphiel ignores the cloud of dust and searches for her friends. She was able to cast shields around their bodies, but she has no idea if it is enough against an astral attack of that magnitude. "Gourry! Lina, Amelia . . . Zelgadis!" Sylphiel calls their names as loudly as she dares, coughing hard before trying to call again. At her right Xellos wobbles forward and with one hand pushes the smoke and dust away.

Littered on the ground are her friends. Quickly running a scan, the screen flickers sporadically from the energy permeating the area, but she at least verifies that they are alive. "Xellos please get back on board, you're still healing," she orders before rushing to Zelgadis.

Gourry is leaning heavily against the leg of his robot, while Amelia wriggles out of her unit. Lina is sitting there breathing heavily as she gives them a thumbs up. Seeing that the rest seem to be recovering she rushes over to Zelgadis whose readings are fluctuating dangerously. The breath is nearly stolen out of her as she sees the trident embedded in his chest.

"Zelgadis," Sylphiel gasps and takes a hold of the trident.

Zelgadis groans and clutches the ground as she concentrates on the element coursing through the trident and the man it is connected to. She pulls but it doesn't budge. "I'm sorry Zelgadis, but I don't think I can remove it while it's activated," she grips it hard and pulls with all her might. "I can't deactivate it."

"On the count of three," Zelgadis hisses. "One . . . Two . . . Three."

She pulls and feels the energy drawn into Zelgadis's body causing the three blades to shrink. This does the trick and Sylphiel is sent flying back onto her rump as the weapon is ejected from his armored and chest. Losing her grip it is flung behind her until planting itself inches from the charred husk of Dark Star.

"Mister Zelgadis!" Amelia rushes to the man's side with the others staggering towards him. "Don't move." The two healers gaze down and are shocked to see that Zelgadis has what appear to be organs without red blood. Extending her hands, Sylphiel applies a simple healing, knowing they'll have to get him on board to do more.

When she is finished, Gourry reaches down to carry the man who makes a point not to move. His skin is hot and the blue marks on his body are glowing. "The Empire . . ." Zelgadis whispers.

"A Dil Empire platoon is nearing the area," the Dragon Slayer finishes for him.

"Can we take off," Lina asks, picking up the scattered Dark Star weapons painfully. Hastily, Sylphiel picks up the spear before helping Lina onto the ship.

"I am able, but we must hurry or we will not be able to outrun them," the Dragon Slayer dutifully answers, starting the turbines as they stagger on board. "Hopefully they will be more interested in investigating Elmekia than pursuit."

"Sylphiel you're in the best shape," Lina breathes heavily as what remains of her mecha is pried off her body. "Amelia can see to our wounds, get yourself to the bridge and plot a course." They are forced to tether the Driver G into the hanger along with Amelia's battered unit.

"Where should we go?" Sylphiel asks as the others turn towards the sick bay and she continues on towards the helm.

"Anywhere that isn't here," the captain swiftly answers, done talking as she disappears into the room.

Biting her lower lip, Sylphiel steps onto the bridge. As she enters the room the Gabriev family all turn towards her in unison. "What's going on? Why are we running?" Mrs. Gabriev asks as Sylphiel takes the captain's chair.

"The Empire is nearly here and the captain doesn't want to explain herself," Sylphiel replies searching the maps for a clear route.

"I suppose I can't fault her for it," the older woman's eyes narrow suspiciously.

"I'm sure Elmekia would have a few questions for you," Xellos says just to her left giving Sylphiel a heart attack.

Sylphiel yelps and jumps in her seat. "Mister Xellos," she pants. "You should be with Miss Lina."

"I'd rather not," he replies with a stiff smile cracking his lips. It might just be her, but it appears strained.

Wishing she had more time to make a decision, Sylphiel plots a course for her home sector. She is unable to initiates a 'jump' because of the damage the Dragon Slayer has taken so it will take some time to reach Sairaag. The choice isn't entirely selfish thinking on her part. Not only can they repair their ship in the city without fear, but she can leave the Gabriev family with the priesthood. They will be safe there since it's a neutral planet, meant as a haven. The only drawback is that they will be unable to leave and will be trapped, but that is comparatively better than being taken in by the Empire.

It's also best they don't pull the family into the Dragon Slayers troubles. Gourry might not be here, but she has a feeling he would agree. The family has experienced enough tragedy already.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Xellos asks as he checks over her destination. "Lyzeille is known to have connections with the Red Ambassador."

The young woman hesitates momentarily and presses her lips together, but she doesn't change their course. "It will be a brief stay," she says and turns to the Gabriev's. "I'm afraid you won't be able to travel with us, we'll drop you off in Sairaag."

The women look at each other a long moment, each weighing their options carefully. "Very well," Vallitina finally says. "I am grateful for all you have done for us, but please consider this advice. These . . . Dark Star weapons. They are nothing good. You should get rid of them or destroy them as soon as you can."

Behind her the elder son's glare daggers at their mother, but not one of them speaks up against her. The air is strained between them, but Sylphiel doesn't address it.

"They aren't evil Mom," Gourry walks into the room. "The weapons are powerful and dangerous, but it is how they are used that makes them bad."

With tears in her eyes, Mrs. Gabriev walks forward and embraces him. It isn't long before most (but not all) of his siblings come forward and hug or pat him on the back. "Gourry dear, you deserve so much better," she sobs into his shoulder. "You don't have to be here anymore."

"I need to stay mom," Gourry replies, giving her a squeeze. "This is my new home." He looks up straight at his brothers who pointedly do not acknowledge him. "I expect you'll take care of yourselves."

Sylphiel can easily sense the animosity between them, but the brothers remain silent. She is angry with them; especially Ralnker and Havral, the elder two, for letting things get as bad as they did. Gourry is the only one who stood up for what was right.

Looking up at him Vallitina wipes her eyes and nods. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I can't be selfish. Thank you for coming back."

Gourry doesn't answer and hugs her once more. The strained family reunion continues and Sylphiel watches with mixed feelings. More than anything she hopes and prays that Gourry will be all right.

In the end she is glad they defeated Dark Star and his evil plot, but she wonders if it could have been avoided if Gourry never left his family in the first place. No, if they hadn't met Lina and the others he couldn't have defeated Dark Star as he was. The clone may have been insane, but he was cunning and clever, using Halden's desire for power to ensure control over the mercenary family. They may never know for sure, but Sylphiel decides that if they hadn't left their homes it would have been much worse.

Now that they are heading for Lyzeille and the city of Sairaag, Sylphiel wonders what challenges will meet her there.

~ Everyone

It surprises everyone when the Dil Empire does not take up the chase, leaving the Dragon Slayer to coast along towards the planet Lyzeille. Everyone is bandaged up and given a quick meal before going to sleep to recover from the exhausting battle. The following day some from the Gabriev family insists on preparing a meal for them as thanks for taking care of them. While the food isn't quite as good as Sylphiel's cooking, it is filling and appreciated after the difficult mission they've endured.

As they are eating they receive a call from Garv which Lina considers incredibly ill timed. Rather than take the call at the helm she instructs the Dragon Slayer to patch him through directly to the dining room.

"I see you survived!" Lord Garv laughs as he watches the Slayers eat with varying amounts of enthusiasm. Lina can care less that she is choosing to give her meal more attention than the Ancient staring down at her, but she is the only one who has this conviction. In fact, the Gabriev family appears as if they are about to wet themselves when they realize just whose face is levitating above them.

"No thanks to you!" Lina barks before taking another bite. Before continuing she has enough decency to swallow. "Forgive me for my rudeness, but it's been a rough month Lord Garv and we're starving."

"By all means continue eating," Garv's lids narrow as his grin widens, making everyone there incredibly nervous, including Lina for once. "I have your payment ready, where would you like to meet?"

"But we haven't sent you the rest of the data we've collected," Lina points out suspiciously.

"Would you rather not be paid then?" he asks instead.

"No, no, I'll have Xellos get the data ready lickety-split," Lina says. While eating with one hand, the eager captain uses her free hand to set the coordinates for where she wants to pick up their pay. It will add a few days to their travel plans, but it's a nice bonus to actually be paid for saving the universe. Heroes are often sung about, but rarely rewarded in hard cash. With a flick of her finger the captain sends the coordinates to Garv, feeling mighty pleased with herself.

"Until later," Garv replies and Lina nods her head as the transmission is cut off.

"You're doing business with an Ancient!?" Vallitina is so shocked she nearly drops the enormous cake in her hands.

"Careful with that," Lina reaches for the cake and takes the whole thing from the woman's arms. "Hate for this to end up the floor."

Hiding her frustration well, Mrs. Gabriev walks back towards the kitchen with a heavy foot. "You're a grown woman I don't have to tell you the dangers of making deals with monsters," she replies stiffly as she retreats.

Gourry sighs, "Great now she's mad."

"Just be glad she didn't drop the cake then she wouldn't be the only person who was mad," Lina counters, taking a fork and digging in.

"Miss Lina, you can't eat the whole thing yourself!" Amelia cries, vacating her seat to scramble towards Lina and the delicious large dessert.

"Yeah, save some for us!" Gourry demands taking his own fork and thrusting it into the cake.

From their seats the Gabriev children along with Sylphiel and Zelgadis watch with varying amounts of disgust.

"One would think they were fighting over the last cake in the universe," Xellos comments from where he is leaning against a wall.

Zelgadis makes a point to turn his face away from Xellos and sips at some wine. Those who are fighting over the cake stop and glare at the Regal for daring to speak. When Lina and Amelia don't make a move to eat more, Gourry takes a bite unnoticed.

"If you have something to say Mister Zelgadis by all means tell me," Xellos prods the nanite man.

Without meaning to, the glass in Zelgadis's hand cracks as he grips it too hard. "Why did you try hiring the Gabriev family to attack the _Galaxy Union_," Zelgadis asks.

"They were to be a distraction while I procured the nanites," Xellos answers. "At first they refused, but Halden took me up on the offer . . . or so he led me to believe. Instead of merely creating confusing he fought hard enough to make Rezo utterly destroy the facility of his own volition. I didn't realize he was so protective."

"But Mister Albert was pulling the strings," Amelia voices softly, nibbling with growing disinterest of the food on her fork. Now that the topic has grown more serious she is steadily losing her appetite.

"That is correct, despite the minor setback I was able to procure the nanite chip off Ruby Eye's after the attack," Xellos continues.

"You had it in your possession?" Sylphiel asks in surprise.

Xellos only grins and doesn't answer.

"Oh come on Xellos, don't you think you owe it to Zelgadis," Lina says. "It's your fault he almost died."

"Actually, that was Albert's doing," Xellos clarifies. "I didn't want to destroy the _Galaxy Union_. I only wished to infiltrate the structure undetected."

"Damn it just tell me what I want to know!" Lina screams, before ramming another piece of cake into her mouth.

"That is a secret . . . for now," Xellos says, with a familiar grin and wave of his finger. "This really isn't the time of place to be discussing such delicate matters." The sleazy monster peaks one eye open towards the Gabriev family members milling about and eating quietly.

Lina grinds her teeth and takes another bite. The Dragon Slayers crew has to admit that he has a point, but Lina isn't about to let the matter drop completely. "Don't think you're getting out of this Xellos," she promises.

"I would never dream of it," he replies.

"There's one thing I have to know though," Lina continues, undeterred by the questionable crowd.

"And what's that?"

"Did you want me to get that chip from the start?"

Aside from the hum of the artificial air and buzzing lights, the room is completely silent.

"I've had a keen interest in you Miss Lina, for a very long time," Xellos reveals, reveling in it as seen by his sharp grin and peering slit eyes. It sends a shiver up and down Lina's spine.

"Well the jokes on you Xellos," Zelgadis casually leans back in his chair and finishes his glass of wine.

"Do enlighten me Zelgadis?" Xellos's eyes close as his brows lift in curiosity.

"Thanks to whatever plot you concocted you're stuck being Lina's lackey like the rest of us," Zelgadis is dripping with nearly as much glee as Xellos was just moments prior.

"Lina's lackey?" Xellos asks with a twitching brow.

"You got a problem with that?" Lina stands, leaning towards the Regal with her hands planted firmly on her hips. Her stance is aggressive, but there is a sugary sweet smile curling her lips as well. "But you're still only useful item number four."

"Miss Lina!" Amelia cries in outrage, but it isn't long before everyone is laughing.

Except Xellos whose mask like grin is threatening to twitch off his face.

The End

_Authors Note:_

_Been a long year but the second episode is finally completed. As I've mentioned before this episode has gone through a lot of changes, but I'm pretty happy with the final result and I hope the few readers who have stuck through enjoyed it. Originally the story was about Filia, believe it or not. Remember when Valgarv first showed up in chapter four on that desert planet with the giant worm from Dune . . . I mean Ca'ar Desert? That was actually supposed to be Filia._

_Instead you got Valgarv showing off and causing mischief._

_Some of you also might be wondering about Alicia and Vorfeed mentioned in this chapter. Despite the lack of information given, I kept them included since it is Dark Stars motivation for the choices he makes._

_Overall this episode had some ups and downs, but I'm glad I got to develop the characters further and answer some of the questions I left open in the first episode. I didn't answer all of the questions, but that's what episode three is for. Thanks again, I'll be coming out with a new sci-fi story soon._


End file.
